DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS
by Pulsares
Summary: ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. No hay magia, pero si un maniatico mafioso, un chico que vivió y un aristócrata con serios problemas. Muchas parejas Gays
1. UN FANTASMA DEL PASADO

UN FANTASMA DEL PASADO 

Ante la puerta del penal había un movimiento inusitado. Azkaban era considerada la cárcel de mayor seguridad en Gran Bretaña, a sus celdas solo iban a parar los más violentos y los más escurridizos, por la misma razón, casi nunca salían para contar cómo era, y menos a los periodistas. Pero esa tarde de junio sería diferente: los reporteros de casi todo el mundo estaban ahí para transmitir, en vivo, la caminata hacia la libertad de Sirius Black, el primer británico en salir vivo y exculpado de Azkaban en cincuenta años.

Black, encerrado diez años atrás por el supuesto asesinato de catorce personas, había retado al gobierno desde el primer día, afirmando su inocencia. Nueve años y dos semanas después ganaba su caso y una indemnización de diez millones de euros. Ahora los reporteros esperaban ansiosos, deseosos de que el apuesto ex-carcelerio les concediera unas palabras antes de abordar al auto donde le esperaba Remus Lupin, su abogado.

¡Ahí viene! -gritó una chica de la CNN golpeando a su camarógrafo.

Los lentes giraron hacia la callecita. En efecto, caminando con natural elegancia venía un hombre de unos treinta años, con cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azul cobalto, debía medir un metro ochenta y su espalda parecía poderosa bajo el modesto traje negro. En cuanto estuvo al alcance de la voz, los corresponsales empezaron a vociferar sus preguntas, a cual más alto que el de al lado. Black los ignoró hasta que estuvo cerca del auto, entonces giró y les hizo callar con un gesto imperioso.

Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí esta tarde, pero no deseo responder a sus preguntas, algunas -y clavó los ojos en la chica de la CNN- han sido muy indiscretas. Mi declaración será breve, pero no será la última. -el hombre se detuvo un momento, y los camarógrafos aprovecharon para enfocar su rostro en close-up- He demostrado, en el juicio, que deseo regirme por las leyes de mi nación, aunque estas leyes sean imperfectas. De ahora en adelante debo rehacer mi vida, recuperar estos casi diez años. Me he trazado un plan, que por ahora mantendré en privado, pero espero que todo esté en orden para septiembre. -Black miró a las cámaras fijamente, como si deseara transmitir un mensaje a cierta persona especial- Voy a recuperar a mi familia.

Y sin una palabra más entró al auto y se perdió en la carretera que llevaba a Londres.

Las declaraciones y los comentarios acerca del polémico caso fueron noticia en todos los noticieros vespertinos de Occidente y los matutinos del Lejano Oriente; en el Medio Oriente se intercaló con las noticias de los coches bombas, y luego la noticia fue retransmitida una y otra vez, de modo que pronto todo el mundo con TV, periódico, radio o internet, supo que el dúo Black-Lupin iba a desatar otro juicio, esta vez por el acceso de Sirius a los restos de su familia. Los reporteros explicaban que, entre las sanciones que le impusieran, estaba la restricción de acercamiento a los menores de edad que hubiesen tenido contacto con él o sus supuestas víctimas. Pero, ¿dónde estaban ahora esos niños, ¿le interesaba pelear por todos? Dos incógnitas, más que suficiente para que los cronistas desempolvaran toneladas de archivos.

Mientras, en una casita de Little Surrey, al oeste de Londres, una familia desayunaba con el noticiario de la mañana encendido. Los Dursley eran una familia muy normal, compuesta por Bernon, un hombre grueso y rubio, de ojillos pequeños, Petunia, de cabellera roja, largo cuello, cara caballuna y grandes ojos verdes, su hijo Dudley, gordo rubio y ojiverde por herencia y... su sobrino, un chiquillo escuálido, de revuelta cabellera negra y brillantes ojos verdes -como Petunia- llamado Harry Potter. Los dos chicos tenían once años y recién comenzaban sus vacaciones de sexto grado. Los Dursley -papá, mamá y nené- miraban la TV, mientras Harry servía el desayuno. Eso era lo usual, ya que Petunia y Bernon opinaban que su sobrino debía colaborar en las laboras hogareñas, en agradecimiento a que lo habían acogido tras la muerte de sus padres en un choque de autos, cuando él tenía un año.

Justo cuando el chico pasaba los huevos con jamón de la sartén al plato, comenzaron a transmitir el reportaje sobre Black. Harry no miró la pantalla, en general no le interesaba la TV, pero escuchó claramente el comentario de su tío.

Si aún tuviéramos la horca, ese tipo no habría salido ahora, ¡y con una compensación!

Le extrañó que Bernon se alterara tanto, pero supuso que era por la envidia que le daban los millones. Empezó a caminar hacia la mesa y, la pantalla calló en su campo visual, se quedó estático, porque el hombre estaba mirándole a él, y las palabras cayeron como golpes: "...espero que todo esté en orden para septiembre. Voy a recuperar a mi familia."

Harry se quedó con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos clavados en la pantalla. ¡¿Estaba vivo! Un ruido le hizo mirar hacia abajo, a sus pies estaban los huevos con jamón, revueltos con los restos del plato. Levantó la vista para enfrentarse a su frenético tío, su cara roja y la vena que latía en la frente no eran alentadoras.

¡Chiquillo maldito!

Harry se quedó quieto, esperando la andanada. Luego, en algún momento -¿horas o minutos después?-, su tío se cansó de golpearlo y lo empujó al hueco bajo las escaleras, su habitación. El niño no dijo nada durante el castigo, porque era la confirmación que deseaba. Su tío estaba molesto por algo más que el plato roto, estaba molesto por la excarcelación de Sirius Black.

Cuando los pasos apresurados y el ruido de la puerta le confirmaron que estaba solo se giró sobre la cama y metió la mano entre las tablas de la pared. Sus dedos delgados y mañosos extrajeron una vieja fotografía, la única posesión de valor que Harry tenía en el mundo. El niño dejó la foto sobre su catre y se sacó la camisa despacio, para chequear sus heridas. Tras comprobar que nada era demasiado grave -solo algunos moretones en el hombro, un corte sobre el ombligo y el labio partido- se puso a estudiar con cuidado el retrato.

En el papel estaban detenidas cinco personas: un hombre de revuelta cabellera negra y ojos color avellana, con gafas; una mujer pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes; un joven delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel; y otro de pelo negro, pero lacio y largo hasta los hombros, con iris azul cobalto. Todos miraban a la cámara muy felices y señalaban a un bebé pequeñito, casi invisible entre las mantas y los brazos de la chica. Harry había robado la foto de unos álbumes que su tía estaba quemando, cuando tenía apenas seis años. Fue un gesto providencial, pues así había conocido a sus padres. Sabía que eran sus padres porque en reverso estaba escrito: "Nuestro Harry, siete días. 1985".

El chico sabía que el hombre de ojos color miel estaba vivo, le veía al menos dos veces al día, en la escuela, pero nunca se hablaban. El verse de lejos y sonreír era suficiente, era el secreto de Harry. Por otro lado, siempre creyó que el tipo de ojos azules -¿Sirius Black habían dicho?- estaba muerto, que tal vez iba en el auto con sus padres. Pero ahora Black salía de la cárcel, con diez millones de euros en el bolsillo y le hablaba por la TV. ¿Sería real?

Harry suspiró y deseó intensamente poder hablar con Ron y Hermione, sus amigos, pero ahora estaba encerrado bajo llave. Tal vez, si en la mañana le mandaban a hacer las compras, pudiera ir hasta un teléfono público. Esa idea le dio ánimos y repitió bajito el código que Hermione le obsequiara tres semanas atrás.

¡Y este es nuestro regalo de fin de curso! -dijo la chica de revueltos rizos castaños extendiendo un sobre a su amigo.

A su lado, Ron le miraba expectante. Harry rasgó el sobre y sacó una tarjetica con largas instrucciones escritas en letra pequeñísima. Los miró sin entender.

Es una tarjeta telefónica pre-pagada -explicó su amigo pelirrojo- Fue idea de Mione, y la pagamos entre los dos. Como tus tíos no te dejan hablar por teléfono puedes ir al centro comercial y usarla para hablarnos durante el verano.  
-Si -continuó ella- Ahora tú te aprendes el código y nosotros la guardamos, no sea que ellos te la encuentren. Cuando se esté acabando la volveremos a recargar.  
El chico los miró incrédulo, ¿ellos deseaban tanto mantener el contacto?  
-¿Y cuando empiecen las clases? -indagó temeroso.  
Imaginaba que sus amigos ya no quisieran saber de él en septiembre, pues ambos irían a una secundaria privada, en el centro de Londres, igual que su primo Dudley, pero a él sus tíos jamás le pagarían algo así, por lo que Harry continuaría estudios en una secundaria pública, no muy lejos de la casa.

¿Se lo decimos Ron? -preguntó Mione pícara y el chico asintió vigorosamente. -Pues, en septiembre... ¡Mis padres me regalarán un celular! -la castaña saltaba- Nos podrás llamar en la hora del almuerzo y podremos planear encuentros para mantener nuestro círculo de estudios.  
-Pero Hermione... ¡Harry no necesita estudiar más! No temas compañero, puedes llamarnos para salir al cine, igual aceptaremos.  
-Yo...

El ojiverde no estaba muy seguro de qué decir. En su vida solo dos personas le habían demostrado afecto, y eran esos dos amigos que, creyó, le dejarían atrás ahora que la primaria terminaba. Hermione pareció entender lo que le atascaba la lengua porque lo abrazó suavemente.

¿Creíste que te dejaríamos Harry? Somos el Trío Dorado, ¿recuerdas? Inseparables.

Harry asintió y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente, Ron se unió al abrazo y estuvieron muy quietos hasta que un claxon les sacó de la intimidad.

¡Ya voy Remus! -gritó Ron, quien tomó su mochila y corrió hacia el auto detenido en la entrada de la escuela.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando y, por primera vez en seis años, el chico se atrevió a saludar con un gesto al circunspecto chofer de los Weasley, el hombre de ojos y pelo color miel. Remus sonrió un poco más y devolvió el gesto.

En la penumbra de la habitación bajo la escalera, Harry sonrió y habló bajito, pero seguro.

Ya se los nombres de toda mi familia -deslizó un dedo por la superficie de su foto- James, Lily, Remus y Sirius. ¿Saben papá y mamá? Sirius no está muerto, y va a venir a buscarme. Me lo dijo, será en septiembre, solo faltan tres meses. Deja que Ron y Mione lo sepan.


	2. PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO

PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO 

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy tensas para Harry, a cada momento esperaba ver a Sirius en la puerta para llevarle lejos de Little Surrey. No estaba muy seguro de a dónde, pero se imaginaba un sitio parecido a la casa de Ron: cálido, lleno de fotos de sus padres, y del misterioso Remus. Se dedicó a estudiar a sus tíos: notó que su nerviosismo aumentaba y trataban de cambiar su relación con él. Bernon estaba irritable, pero se contenía y no le golpeaba. La tía Petunia le prohibió limpiar los baños y cortar el césped. Dudley gritó cuando le mudaron del hueco bajo las escaleras al cuarto de juguetes, un trastero donde se amontonaba lo que el gordo rompía y, ¡para colmo! Bernon le dijo que no podía golpear a Harry bajo pena de hambre.

La señal definitiva vino el primero de julio, cuando en el buzón aparecieron dos cartas de la Corte de Menores de su Majestad, una para Bernon Dursley y otra para Harry Potter. Al recoger el correo esa mañana Harry contempló el sobre -era azul y ancho- intrigado. Entró a la cocina en una nube, entregó las cartas a su tío y se dispuso a leer la suya, pero Dudley fue más rápido y se la arrancó.

¡Harry robó una carta! -era evidente que deseaba que lo golpearan de nuevo.

La reacción de Bernon no pudo ser más clara para Harry, ni más extraña para Dudley: el hombre miró el sobre y lo devolvió al chico con una mirada de puro odio. Harry no dijo nada, tan solo terminó de rasgar el sobre y, antes de leer, miró a su tío de nuevo.

También hay uno para usted. -dijo y se sumergió en la lectura.

Señor Harry Potter:

El señor Sirius Black ha iniciado los procedimientos para reclamar su custodia, hasta este momento otorgada a Bernon y Petunia Dursley. Como parte de estos recursos ha solicitado a la corte una entrevista controlada con usted, el próximo 15 de julio. Para aceptar o negar este encuentro por favor, llame a nuestras oficinas dentro de las veinticuatro horas posteriores a recibo de su carta.

Atentamente  
Susan Bones  
Oficina de Coordinación de la Corte de Menores de su Majestad

Y abajo seguían la dirección y los teléfonos. No perdió tiempo, se escurrió a la puerta y ganó la calle. Sabía que en el centro comercial Bernon no podría tocarle un cabello, por los agentes de seguridad. Llevaba la carta bien apretada y el corazón palpitante. Al doblar la esquina miró hacia atrás, le extrañó que ni su tío ni Dudley le persiguieran, pero siguió con el plan.

Todo fue bastante fácil, gracias a la tarjeta de Mione. Susan resultó ser una mujer de voz amable que le explicó todos los detalles y le deseó suerte. Harry colgó, satisfecho, y volteó para enfrentarse a la terrible humanidad de su tío.

¿A quién llamabas? -siseó.  
-A la Oficina de Coordinación de la Corte de Menores de su Majestad. -respondió el chico con la seguridad que le daban el sitio.  
El hombre rechinó los dientes y Harry se preguntó si sería capaz de golpearle en público. Nunca tuvo que averiguar, pues Petunia intervino.  
-Bernon, cariño, el chico tiene derecho a llamar a quien quiera. -Harry la miró sorprendido. Ella extendió la mano y lo obligó a caminar a su lado- Vamos, debes comprarte ropa nueva para esa entrevista.

Y se llevó al sorprendido Harry Potter a la tienda, ¡de compras!

El 15 de julio se demoró cantidad. Esa mañana Harry se vistió con su traje nuevo, guardo la foto en lo más hondo de sus bolsillos y montó en el auto de los Dursley. El cielo era brillante y él supo, muy adentro, que ya nada sería igual.

El edificio de la corte era grande y gris. Susan le había explicado por donde era la entrevista, así que se lanzó con paso seguro por el dédalo de galerías, apenas seguido por sus resoplantes tíos. Al doblar la que calculaba era la última esquina se detuvo en seco: allí, al final del pasillo, estaban Remus y Sirius, hablando bajito. También estaba un oficial y una mujer de corta melena rubia que se acercó.

Hola, soy Susan Bones.  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Potter.  
Susan lo miró atentamente, así como a su ropa. Iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por los tíos, que llegaban en ese momento.  
-¿Dónde se metió...?  
Petunia se detuvo a unos pasos, pero al ver a Sirius se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó.  
-Ese tipo mató a mi hermana ¿y le permiten reclamar a mi sobrino?  
Pero el chico se separó de ella bruscamente.  
-Retiraron todos los cargos tía, lo dijeron en la TV.  
Ella gruñó su molestia, pero no dijo nada más, ni intentó volver a tocarlo. Susan condujo a Harry dentro de una oficina con una mesa ancha y dos sillas, le hizo sentarse.  
-Ahora vendrá Sirius. Creo que lo entendiste por teléfono todo, pero te repito que esta reunión no te obliga a nada. Yo estaré allí -señaló una sillita en el fondo- y si deseas algo o quieres terminar, me llamas. ¿De acuerdo?  
El asintió y Susan fue a llamar al hombre de la TV. Sirius se sentó frente a él, Susan fue a su rincón y...

Hola -empezó el mayor.  
-Hola -respondió Harry todo nervioso.  
-¿Sabes quién soy?  
-Sirius Black -dijo el chico con una sonrisa-, tú estabas en el hospital con mi mamá cuando nací, y vienes a buscarme.  
El hombre lo miró divertido.  
-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?  
Harry se revolvió un poco en el asiento.  
-Lo del hospital es un secreto, solo se lo diré al Juez, si pregunta. Lo otro dijiste en la TV. ¿Ya tienes casa? -disparó.  
Sirius lo miró extrañado y él temió haberse apresurado mucho.  
-Si -había cautela en su voz- renté un apartamento. ¿Te parece bien?  
-Por mi... casa, apartamento, hotel, cualquier cosa sirve.  
-No Harry, cualquier cosa no. El juez tiene que decidir si es mejor que vivas con los Dursley o conmigo, no te puedo llevar a un trailer.  
-Pero yo hablaré con el Juez -explicó Harry esperanzado- y le diré que quiero ir a vivir contigo.  
-A veces, no sabemos qué es en realidad lo mejor para nosotros, eso ocurre mucho cuando somos pequeños, pero también le pasa a las personas grandes. Por eso vamos ante los jueces, que son gente sabia, para que nos ayuden. ¿Entiendes?  
La alarma se disparó en su mente.  
-¿Y cómo el juez sabrá...?  
-En el juicio, no tardará mucho, lo prometo.  
-¡Pero el juez puede equivocarse! -dijo Harry lleno de miedo, no se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz- Puede equivocarse y ¡me voy a quedar solo se nuevo!

El pánico lo golpeó, de repente Harry se dio cuenta de que esas semanas habían sido bellas por la esperanza de que Sirius lo sacara de su miserable vida con los Dursley. Si el juez lo alejaba, Harry no se sentía con fuerzas para retomar su antigua rutina. Empezó a gritar y estiró los brazos en un vano intento por tocar al hombre.

No quiero ¿entiendes? No quiero volver a cortar el césped, a fregar la loza, a ser el saco de boxeo de Dudley. Llévame Sirius, por favor, sácame de aquí.

Susan, que no había perdido una palabra, se levantó de su sillita y le abrazó. Sirius se quedó estático, mirando con ojos impotentes la escena.

Ya está bien Harry -dijo la mujer con voz dulce- Sirius siempre va a estar cerca, aunque el juez diga que vivirás con los Dursley él te ira a visitar, y te mandará postales de Navidad. No llores pequeño, no llores.  
-¡El me tiene asco Susan, no quiere tocarme! -reclamó el niño entre hipidos.  
-No mi corazón, lo que pasa es que no puede tocarte, es la ley.  
-Yo quiero que me toque, solo estrecharle la mano. ¿Es que a nadie le importa lo que yo siento?  
-Vamos a hacer algo, pequeño. Ahora Sirius va a levantar su mano y la va a acercar -volteó hacia el hombre- Vamos Sirius, hazlo.  
-¿Estás segura? -ella asintió y él la obedeció.  
-Y ahora tú vas a extender la mano también. -tomó la mano del chico, estiró sus dedos y la puso a la altura de la del hombre, de modo que las palmas y las puntas de los dedos se rozaban- ¿Sientes el cariño de Sirius a través de su palma?  
Harry asintió despacito.  
-Bien, ahora Sirius también siente tu cariño. Ya sabes que no te tiene asco, lo que pasa es que él sabe que el juez no se va a equivocar.   
El niño asintió, bastante convencido, pero siguió rozando la otra palma de su mano como si en ello le fuera la vida, hasta que Susan apartó el brazo.  
-Debes confiar en nosotros Harry. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.  
-Y ahora Sirius va a salir, pero lo verás cuando se reúnan ante el juez. ¿Entiendes?  
Harry aceptó reticente y Sirius abandonó la estancia. Susan se quedó mirando fijamente al chico.  
-¿Deseas una soda? Voy a buscarla, no salgas de aquí.

Susan lo dejó solo, y se demoró bastante, al rato Harry sintió unas voces discutiendo fuera, reconoció la aguda voz de Petunia y la serena de Susan. Al cabo, la rubia entró, con un vaso de refresco y una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, acabo de arreglar algo mi niño. ¿Quieres ir a quedarte con tu amiga Hermione hasta que termine el juicio?  
El chico se quedó sin palabras ante aquello.  
-¿Cómo sabes...? -pero ella sonrió pícara.  
-Es un secreto, solo se lo diré al Juez, si pregunta.  
El sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, alegre.

Al salir, los Dursley estaban en un rincón, molestos. Harry se pegó a Susan, temeroso de que lo halasen. Al final de la galería estaban Remus y Sirius, sonrientes. Harry les dijo adiós con la mano y siguió andando, con el corazón ligero.

Susan lo llevó en un auto de la Corte a la casa de su amiga, por el camino la explicó que la vista oral del juicio estaba fijada para una semana después. Allí estarían sus tíos, y Sirius, con sus abogados, y también Harry, junto a ella, y todos, por turno, le explicarían al Juez Albus Dumbledore lo que pensaban y luego él emitiría una sentencia.

¿Y si el juez no le cree a mis tíos, ni confía en Sirius? -indagó preocupado el chico.  
-Eso es poco probable Harry, porque Sirius ha demostrado que te quiere mucho todos estos años, aunque tú no lo sepas. Además, le vas a contar al Juez cómo es tu vida en casa de los Dursley, por qué tienes miedo de volver allí.  
-No me creerá. -afirmó el niño, pero Susan le obligó a mirarle.  
-¿Por qué no iba a creerte?  
-Una vez escribí todo lo que me pasaba en casa y la maestra dijo que me lo había inventado, que dejara de imitar a Dickens, y me reprobó en escritura.

Susan curvó las cejas, pero en vez de comentar sobre la actitud de la maestra acarició el revuelto cabello de Harry. Ya estaban ante la casa de los Granger, un matrimonio de dentistas muy ordenados y cariñosos. Hermione salió corriendo para abrir la puertezuela y abrazar a su amigo.

¡Harry, que bueno verte! -lo jaló fuera del vehículo y empezó a hablar de modo atropellado por la emoción- Hace poco llamaron de la Corte de Menores diciendo que había un problema con tus tíos y que necesitabas un sitio para quedarte. Mi papá no lo pensó y dijo que la habitación de invitados es para ti. ¿Verdad que mi papi es genial? Oye, estás muy elegante, esa ropa es de tu talla. -ya estaban en la salita- Dime, dime. ¿A tus tíos los arrolló un auto? ¿Escapaste con ese hombre, Sirius? ¿Metiste a Dudley en tu alacena?

Harry empezó a reír ante la avalancha de preguntas y los saltitos de emoción de su amiga, Susan la miraba reflexiva.

Mione -pidió Harry- si no te detienes no podré contestar.  
-¡Es verdad! Pero es que es tan emocionante que hayas dejado esa casa.

Estuvo a punto de soltarle todas sus aventuras, pero los padres de su amiguita llegaron con un servicio de té y le pareció más prudente esperar. Los adultos hicieron las presentaciones y Susan explicó que Harry se quedaría bajo la custodia temporal de los Granger hasta el final del juicio.

Será necesario que lleven al chico de compras, porque nada más tiene ese trajecito, los gastos me los reflejan acá -pasó un talonario de cheques a los anfitriones- y la Corte se los reembolsará. -consultó el reloj- Creo que es mejor si van ahora, porque mañana la prensa les montará guardia.  
-¿La prensa? -Harry y su amiga parpadearon de emoción.  
-Claro, Sirius es famoso, y ya deben saber que se inició el proceso por tu custodia. -le miró fijo, su tono fue terminante- No hables con ellos Harry, aunque sean muy amables. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.

Entonces los Granger propusieron a los niños que subieran a ver la habitación mientras ellos conversaban con Susan. Harry y Mione corrieron por las escaleras y al fin el trigueño pudo contarle a su amiga sus aventuras. Al rato los llamaron, Susan ya se había marchado, y partieron raudos a un centro comercial para el segundo día de compras de Harry en su vida.


	3. EL JUICIO I

EL JUICIO (I) 

Fragmentos de las actas del Juicio n. 204 dentro de la Corte de Menores de Su Majestad en el distrito de Little Surrey.  
Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore  
Secretaria de Actas Mafalda Hopkirk

22 de julio. Primer Vista Oral

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
¿Ya estamos todos? Bien, creo que el primer caso es el de Black vs Dursley. Adelante mi querida Susan.

Susan Bones:  
Juez Dumbledore, represento al señor Harry Potter, huérfano, cuya custodia es reclamada por Sirius Black, él y su abogada, Martha Finnigan, alegan que Potter no recibe la atención suficiente y ha recibido maltrato físico y psicológico en los últimos diez años. La custodia del niño fue entregada a su tía biológica Petunia Evans, Dursley de casada. Los Dursley y su abogado, el señor Mason, desean retener la custodia impugnando la moralidad de Black y la certeza de sus acusaciones.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Vaya, Harry es un chico popular, nadie desea separarse de él. -risas en la sala- Orden por favor. Bueno, ¿dónde está quedándose Potter?

Susan Bones:  
Señor Juez, tras una entrevista preliminar el pasado 15 de julio, decidí trasladarlo a casa de una amiga, para evitar presiones sobre sus deseos.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Interesante... Ya que los tíos no quieren dejarlo ir, tendremos que hacerlo en versión larga... Fijaremos una Segunda Vista Oral para mañana a las 9:00 AM. ¿Todos de acuerdo? Entonces esta sala entra en receso.

23 de julio. Segunda Vista Oral

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Buenos días. Proceda Sr. Mason.

Abogado Mason:  
Señoría, demostraré, gracias a los testigos, que mis representados son personas estrictas e intachables, que han dado al señor Potter una educación satisfactoria y con tendencia a la autonomía, para garantizarle un futuro provechoso y...

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Mason, a mí no me gustan los alegatos. Deseo hechos, ahórrenos tiempo y traiga a sus testigos, por favor.

Abogado Mason:  
Por supuesto. Llamo a Sinistra McDouglas.

Abogado Mason:  
Señorita McDouglas, ¿nos puede decir cuál es su relación con Harry Potter?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Fue mi alumno por seis años, toda la primaria.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Un buen alumno?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Inteligente, atento, trabajador, pero demasiado imaginativo.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Nos explica mejor eso?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Si se quedaba dormido en clase, me contaba que había estado trabajando hasta tarde; si debía escribir, narraba historias horripilantes de trabajos forzados o monstruos que devoraban a su familia. Demasiadas lecturas extraclase, le advertí de ello, así que ya no trató de llamar la atención.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Cómo calificaría su ambiente familiar?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Normal. Los Dursley son un matrimonio muy ocupado, ambos trabajan, Dudley tiene problemas con su peso, teniendo en cuenta esos elementos, creo que le dan una atención satisfactoria a su sobrino.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Alguna vez tuvo que llamar la atención de los Dursley sobre su comportamiento?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Una vez. Noté que las tareas de Harry y Dudley eran idénticas, pero la de Potter con faltas de ortografía. Les llamé a los dos al despacho. Dudley puso cara de vergüenza. Pero Harry dijo que estaba tan cansado tras hacer la tarea de Dudley que se había quedado dormido, sin energías para comenzar de nuevo. ¡Puros inventos! Eso fue en tercer grado, lo castigué a pasar horas de repaso en la biblioteca y no se dio otro episodio similar.

Abogado Mason:  
Gracias señorita McDouglas.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Puede interrogarla si lo desea Sra. Finnigan.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Gracias señoría. Señorita McDouglas, ¿cuántos alumnos tiene en el aula junto a Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Veintiocho.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Y los conoce a todos?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Bastante bien.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Potter le parecía un niño feliz en la escuela?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
No al principio, pero luego descubrí que Harry es un niño muy reservado, al contrario de su primo, con marcadas dotes de liderazgo, él prefiere la soledad, creo que por eso le sentaron tan bien las horas extras en la biblioteca.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Nunca descubrió marcas de golpes en su cuerpo?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
El profesor de deportes me habló de moretones en la espalda. Lo interrogué y dijo que se los hacía jugando con los siameses Weasley, sus amigos.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Y usted lo dejó así?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Si.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Muchas gracias. He terminado señoría.

Abogado Mason:  
Señora Dursley, ¿a qué edad llegó su sobrino a vivir con usted?

Petunia Dursley:  
Tenía un año de edad.

Abogado Mason:  
Cuando las personas de Seguridad Social la contactaron para decirle que su hermana había sido brutalmente asesinada por...

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! Los cargos fueron retirados.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar. Limítese al momento y no describa Mason.

Abogado Mason:  
Reformulo mi pregunta. Cuando las personas de Seguridad Social la contactaron para decirle que su hermana estaba muerta y que su hijo necesitaba atención, ¿qué les dijo?

Petunia Dursley:  
Expliqué que, por mi, con mucho gusto, pero ya yo tenía un bebé y solo entraba a la casa un salario, el de mi marido. Entonces ellos me asignaron una cuota mensual y yo cuidé de Harry.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Solo cuidó de él?

Petunia Dursley:  
Lo cuidé, le llevé a la escuela, al médico, le enseñé a manejar un hogar. Deseaba hacer de él un hombre útil.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Cómo es eso del médico? Parece un niño sano.

Petunia Dursley:  
Nació con problemas visuales, una marcada miopía. El médico dijo que las gafas serían gruesas, así que preferimos operarlo para que no lo maltrataran en la escuela.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Ustedes pagaron esa operación?

Petunia Dursley:  
¡Por supuesto!

Abogado Mason:  
¿Cómo se llevan su hijo y su sobrino?

Petunia Dursley:  
Dudley es muy protector con él. A menudo llega con golpes en los nudillos y explica que estuvo defendiendo a Harry. Me siento orgullosa.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señora Dursley, ¿habla usted con Harry de su difunta madre?

Petunia Dursley:  
No.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Por qué?

Petunia Dursley:  
Nunca lo ha pedido.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Hay retratos u otros recuerdos de los Potter en su casa?

Petunia Dursley:  
Mi hermana y yo nunca fuimos muy unidas, así que no hay nada de ellos en casa.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Preguntó su sobrino cómo murieron sus padres?

Petunia Dursley:  
Si. Tenía tres años, en ese momento no me pareció una información recomendable para un niño solitario e imaginativo, le dije que habían muerto en un accidente de auto.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Le parece que era mejor que lo supiera por TV?

Abogado Mason:  
¡Objeción! Valorativa.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar.

Abogada Finnigan:  
No más preguntas su señoría.

Abogado Mason:  
Señor Black, puede decirme ¿cuándo conoció a Harry Potter?

Sirius Black:  
Tenía dos días de nacido. James me llamó al hotel cuando Lily rompió la fuente, le dije que fuera práctico y llamara una ambulancia. -risas en la sala- Regresé lo más rápido que pude.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Dónde estaba usted?

Sirius Black:  
En Argentina, trabajando.

Abogado Mason:  
Al llegar, tuvo una pelea con los de seguridad de hospital.

Sirius Black:  
No me querían dejar pasar sin abrir la valija. Contenía material sensible y yo no podía permitirlo.

Abogado Mason:  
Así que lo arregló a golpes.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! Conclusiva.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar.

Sirius Black:  
Está bien señoría, en el informe el guardia admitió que no quiso mirar mi pasaporte porque no podía creer que semejante peludo trabajara en Servicios Exteriores.

Abogado Mason:  
Señoría, mi punto es que el señor Black posee un carácter irritable y violento.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
¿Sabe Mason? Ese comentario es casi una ofensa para los que contrataron a Black en Servicios Exteriores. Pase a otro punto por favor, estamos cansados.

Abogado Mason:  
Señor Black, ¿cuál es su religión?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! Irrelevante: vivimos en un país laico.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Lo declararía a lugar, pero esto será divertido. Responda Black.

Sirius Black:  
Gracias a Dios, soy ateo.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Orden, orden por favor. En un tribunal se debe reír en voz baja señores. Continué Mason.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Y su orientación sexual?

Sirius Black:  
Soy homosexual y monógamo. Gracias a la prensa, pocas personas lo ignoran.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Y cree usted que eso supone una ventaja a la hora de reclamar al chico Potter?

Sirius Black:  
Si su padre me nombró su padrino, no será usted quien lo impugne.

Abogado Mason:  
Claro que no, pero podemos preguntarnos las razones que tuvo para ello. ¿Sostuvo usted una "relación" con James Potter en 1982?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! La vida sentimental de Black no está en debate.

Abogado Mason:  
Deseamos establecer el calibre moral de este hombre Señoría.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
De acuerdo. Responda Black.

Sirius Black:  
Sí Mason, me acosté con James, con Lily, con Peter, con Bertha, y un largo etcétera. Pregunte a los de mi año en Oxford y le dirán "¿Sirius? Fue el matador del siglo hasta que se enamoró como un idiota". -risas en la sala.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Cómo un idiota?

Sirius Black:  
Eso decían. Yo creo que me enamoré como un hombre sensato debe hacerlo: para siempre. Eso es el ejemplo que puedo dar a Harry.

Abogado Mason:  
Seguro. No más preguntas señoría.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señor Black, ¿ha estado al tanto de la vida de Harry en los últimos años?

Sirius Black:  
De manera indirecta.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Explíquese por favor.

Sirius Black:  
Durante el juicio por el asesinato de James, Lily, Peter y mis otros amigos, Remus se las arregló para saber que el niño estaba a salvo, con la hermana de Lily. Luego no pude hacer mucho, estaba demasiado ocupado con mi propia condena. Una de las iniciativas de la fiscalía consistió en prohibirme estar a menos de una yarda de los menores de edad de mi familia, o familiares de mis supuestas víctimas. Eso sacó del juego a mi hermano Regulus, estudiante de leyes, pero menor. Durante cinco años no supe de él nada más. Cuando Harry entró a la escuela, Remus arregló con unos viejos conocidos, los Weasley, para llevar y traer a sus chicos de la escuela. Eso le dio oportunidad de verle diariamente y, por los comentarios de los siameses y Ron, supimos que lo maltrataban.

Abogado Mason:  
¡Objeción! Especulativo.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar. Limítese a los hechos Black.

Sirius Black:  
No hay mucho más que decir. Fui exculpado y la restricción levantada, pero mi hermano Regulus ya está muerto. Por eso deseo recuperar a Harry, creo que se lo debo a James y Lily.

Abogada Finnigan:  
No más preguntas Su señoría.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
La corte recesa hasta mañana a las 9:00 AM.


	4. EL JUICIO II

EL JUICIO (II) 

Fragmentos de las actas del Juicio n. 204 dentro de la Corte de Menores de Su Majestad en el distrito de Little Surrey.  
Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore  
Secretaria de Actas Mafalda Hopkirk

24 de julio. Tercera Vista Oral

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Buenos días. Hoy es el turno de la señora Finnigan. Proceda.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señor Weasley, me puede decir ¿Cómo conoció a Harry Potter?

Ronald Weasley:  
En la escuela, en primer grado, nos sentaron juntos.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Recuerda algo en especial de aquellos días?

Ronald Weasley:  
Dos cosas: que tenía hambre y que su primo lo intimidaba.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Continúe.

Ronald Weasley:  
Me di cuenta de que tenía hambre porque, en el receso, se me viró la mochila y salieron unos chocolates que mamá me había puesto. Harry me ayudó a recoger los libros, pero al tomar los chocolates se quedó mirándolos y me los devolvió despacio, como cuando estoy ayudando a mi mamá en la cocina porque se hizo tarde para la cena y ella me pide que le alcance el jamón ¿Entiende usted?

Abogada Finnigan:  
Entiendo. ¿Qué hiciste?

Ronald Weasley:  
Busqué un sitio apartado en el patio y nos comimos los chocolates. Desde ese día nos escondíamos allí y yo le daba chocolate. Pero un día su primo, el gordo Dudley, nos atrapó y nos quitó el chocolate, el dinero del almuerzo y unos lápices de colores. Yo me quise defender, pero Dudley es muuuuuuuuuy gordo ¿sabe?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Y Harry?

Ronald Weasley:  
Estaba paralizado de miedo, se notaba que no era la primera vez que Dudley le quitaba comida o cosas. Yo le dije que hablara con la maestra, pero tenía miedo de que su tía lo castigara por delatar al primo, así que pedí ayuda a mis hermanos.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Ellos pusieron al Dudley en su lugar?

Ronald Weasley:  
Lo intimidaron algo, lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera merendar, almorzar y estudiar sin temor, pero en la casa ya era otro cantar.

Abogado Mason:  
Señor Weasley, ¿me puede decir cómo iba usted a la escuela?

Ronald Weasley:  
En auto. -risas en la sala.

Abogado Mason:  
Quiero decir: ¿Quién conducía el auto? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Siempre era la misma persona?

Ronald Weasley:  
¡Ah! ¿Usted pregunta por Remus? Señoría, ¿no debe él preguntar claramente? Y, de paso, ¿me puedo comer una rana de chocolate? -risas en la sala.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Orden en la sala. Mason, las preguntas deben ser claras en objetivo, más cuando se entrevista a un menor. Señor Weasley, no puede comer en la sala, son las reglas de Sanidad.

Ronald Weasley:  
¡Qué pena! ¿Usted quería saber de Remus? Pues le diré: Es abogado y vecino nuestro, el casi siempre estaba triste, pero ahora que Sirius salió de la cárcel se ve más animado. Y cuando yo era chiquito y estaba por empezar la escuela, mi mamá empezó a trabajar, pero la escuela y la guardería de mi hermanita Ginny quedaban en dirección opuesta a su tienda. Entonces, el vino un día a comer y oyó a mamá quejarse, y dijo que nos llevaría a Ginny a su guardería, y a los siameses, a Percy, y a mi, a la escuela porque a él si le hacía camino para su bufete. Mamá y papá se pusieron muy contentos, porque a ellos no es gustaba que los siameses tomaran el autobús de la escuela. Y desde que yo estoy en primer grado Remus me deja en la puerta de la escuela y me recoge, todos los días, como si tuviéramos mucho dinero.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Y Remus nunca demostró interés por su amigo Potter?

Ronald Weasley:  
No, más bien todo era misterioso entre ellos. Remus siempre ha sido muy bueno escuchando, y nos daba consejos, pero cuando los siameses y yo hablábamos de Harry se quedaba callado, ponía la cara de abogado esa tan aburrida, pero no dejaba de escuchar. Entonces, cuando veía a Harry, se sonreía, ponía cara de comer algo muy rico. ¿Entiende? Pero nunca bajó del auto a saludarlo. Harry lo miraba mucho, y me preguntaba cosas raras de él, que si estaba casado, que si tenía dinero, que si estaba enfermo. Un día le dije, pregúntale tú mismo ¿no? Harry me miró como si estuviera loco y dijo "es un secreto, Ron". Y yo no lo hubiera dicho, pero mi mamá me dijo que en la corte no valen los secretos, porque lo más importante es la Ley.

Abogado Mason:  
No más preguntas Su Señoría.

Ronald Weasley:  
¿Ya me puedo ir? Se derrite mi chocolate.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Puede retirarse Sr. Wealey.

Abogado Mason:  
Señoría, esto es una irregularidad, deben testificar por separado.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señoría, los siameses Weasley están muy unidos, no desean separarse para salir por TV.

Abogado Mason:  
¡Cuánta frivolidad!

Abogada Finnigan:  
Fue usted quien dijo que podíamos dejar a la prensa dentro de la sala. Tienen doce años y están emocionados señor Juez, y su testimonio es importante.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Solo espero que sea interesante. Proceda.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Su hermano Ronald dijo que les había pedido ayuda para defenderse de Dudley Dursley.

Fred Weasley:  
Si, porque el gordo le quitó dinero a nuestro hermanito...

George Weasley:  
...y con el dinero no se juega.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Qué hicieron?

Fred Weasley:  
El truco de la patada en la cabeza...

George Weasley:  
...siempre funciona con los de primero.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Me explican en qué consiste?

Fred Weasley:  
Se basa en nuestra...

George Weasley:  
...maravillosa anatomía...

Fred Weasley:  
...George tiene un brazo artificial...

George Weasley:  
...y Fred una pierna artificial...

Fred Weasley:  
Lo primero es arrinconar al sujeto...

George Weasley:  
...lo hicimos con la ayuda de Percy y Lee Jordan...

Fred Weasley:  
... luego le dijimos a Dudley que no debía molestar a los amigos de mi hermano...

George Weasley:  
...él rió y dijo ¿por qué? Es mi primo y un idiota...

Fred Weasley:  
...ahí pasamos a la segunda fase...

George Weasley:  
... ¿Y si tu mami se entera? Preguntó Percy inocente...

Fred Weasley:  
... el gordo seguía riendo, y nos dimos cuenta de que Harry estaba en problemas...

George Weasley:  
... ¡la flaca madre del gordo dejaba que lo sopapearan!

Fred Weasley:  
Entonces pusimos nuestra mejor sonrisa...

George Weasley:  
...y nuestro tono más lúgubre...

Fred Weasley:  
Te puede pasar algo inusitado...

George Weasley:  
Como... una patada en la cabeza...

Fred Weasley:  
Primero deben hacerme caer, afirmó sin darse cuenta...

George Weasley:  
En esa parte Percy y Lee deben reír como locos,

Fred Weasley:  
...para que el sujeto comprenda que está totalmente perdido.

George Weasley:  
Entonces Fred se apoya en mi y yo le saco la pierna...

Fred Weasley:  
Los chicos se orinan al ver mi pierna ondeando...

George Weasley:  
Comprenden que están dentro de una peli de horror...

Fred Weasley:  
...y los siameses Weasley tienen la llave de la puerta.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Funcionó con Dudley?

Fred Weasley:  
El tipo se hizo caca en los pantalones...

George Weasley:  
...es que es un poco lento y creyó...

Fred Weasley:  
...¡que era mi perna de verdad!...

Abogada Finnigan:  
Entonces dejó tranquilo a Harry.

Fred Weasley:  
No le quitaba cosas ni comida en la escuela...

George Weasley:  
No buscaba pelea con él...

Fred Weasley:  
Era todo lo que podíamos hacer.

Abogada Finnigan:  
No tengo más preguntas.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Entonces, ustedes atemorizaron al pobre Dudley Dursley?

Fred Weasley:  
Fue legítimo...

George Weasley:  
...él intentó atemorizar a mi hermano.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Dijeron que el truco de la patada en la cabeza funcionaba siempre con los de primero?

Fred Weasley:  
Si, a veces lo usamos para asustar...

George Weasley:  
...otras para impresionar a las chicas.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Impresionan a las chicas exhibiendo su limitación física?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción!

Fred Weasley:  
Está bien señora Finnigan...

George Weasley:  
...no es extraño que semejante...

Fred Weasley:  
...idiota con diploma defienda a...

George Weasley:  
...a los tíos de Harry...

Fred Weasley:  
Nosotros no estamos limitados...

George Weasley:  
...somos diferentes...

Fred Weasley:  
...si Dios lo quiso así...

George Weasley:  
... ¡debemos sacar partido!

Risas en la sala, aplausos.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Orden, orden en la sala. Si emite otro comentario discriminador Mason, le haré un acta de advertencia.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señorita Granger, ¿desde cuándo es amiga de Harry Potter?

Hermione Granger:  
Desde tercer grado. Cuando la maestra me ordenó supervisar sus horas de biblioteca.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Potter necesitaba repasos?

Hermione Granger:  
Eso creía la profesora Sinistra, pero estaba equivocada. En cuanto pase un rato con él y con Ron me di cuenta de que tomaba muchas notas y entendía casi todo. Ron sí que necesitaba ayuda. Entonces le pregunté a Harry por qué no entregaba sus tareas, y me dijo que no tenía tiempo por las noches. Eso me extrañó y seguí preguntando, ¿acaso te pones a hacer la comida y limpiar cuando llegas a casa? Harry se me quedó mirando sorprendido y Ron estaba con la boca abierta. Me di cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Vamos a ver a la maestra, le dije, le cuentas todo y ya verás como tus tíos te dejan tranquilo. Pero contestó no, muy serio. Ella no me cree, piensa que hay que proteger a Dudley porque tiene problemas de peso y que yo le copio la tarea, y mi tía me dijo que si me volvía a quejar con un profesor me mandarían a un orfanato.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Usted le creyó?

Hermione Granger:  
Yo sabía que Dudley era un abusador y que luego fingía tener complejos por la gordura. Por otro lado, Harry siempre estaba cansado y hambriento. Le creí y prometí guardar el secreto, así nos hicimos amigos.

Abogado Mason:  
Señorita Granger, usted parece ese tipo de niñas que siempre acude a sus maestros.

Hermione Granger:  
Así es señor.

Abogado Mason:  
Sin embargo, usted descubrió un claro caso de maltratos infantiles y no lo denunció.

Hermione Granger:  
Ya le dije al Juez que la maestra no le creía a Harry.

Abogado Mason:  
Pero habría otras personas en la escuela: la directora, la señorita de Asistencia Social...

Hermione Granger:  
Harry no quería.

Abogado Mason:  
Harry, Ron y usted, ¿tenían pruebas?

Hermione Granger:  
¿Le parece poco que un niño no pueda hablar por teléfono con sus amigos? ¿Que tenga que verlos en el centro comercial durante el verano porque no podíamos visitarlo? ¿Que duerma en una alacena?

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Orden en la sala o los saco a todos. Señorita Granger, cálmese. ¿Desea un caramelo de limón?

Hermione Granger:  
No, gracias, eso es malo para los dientes.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Bueno, todavía no está claro por qué, siendo usted la más sensata del trío, no acudió a las autoridades.

Hermione Granger:  
Es que... Ron y yo fuimos egoístas Señoría. Nosotros queremos mucho a Harry, haríamos cualquier cosa por él, pero, si decíamos lo que pasaba se lo llevarían lejos ¿entiende? A un orfanato o algo así.

Abogado Mason:  
No tengo más preguntas.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
La corte recesa hasta mañana a las 9:00 AM


	5. EL JUICIO III

EL JUICIO (III) 

Fragmentos de las actas del Juicio n. 204 dentro de la Corte de Menores de Su Majestad en el distrito de Little Surrey.  
Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore  
Secretaria de Actas Mafalda Hopkirk

25 de julio. Cuarta Vista Oral

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Buenos días, menos mal que nos acercamos al final de este fastidioso asunto. Proceda Mason.

Abogado Mason:  
Señor Potter, ¿se considera usted un chico inteligente?

Harry Potter:  
Pues... si.

Abogado Mason:  
La inteligencia, señor Potter, se manifiesta también en ceder las decisiones a los que saben más que nosotros ¿Está de acuerdo? Esa inteligencia, ¿no la debe usted a su familia?

Harry Potter:  
Si, a mi padre a mi madre.

Abogado Mason:  
¡Pero si usted no los recuerda!

Harry Potter:  
No, pero tampoco pretenderá que llame a los Dursley familia.

Abogado Mason:  
Ellos cuidaron de usted, le llevaron al médico y a la escuela. ¿No es cierto?

Harry Potter:  
Cierto.

Abogado Mason:  
¿No hace eso la familia?

Harry Potter:  
La familia lo hace, sí, pero no se lo restriega a uno en la cara cada día.

Abogado Mason:  
Los Dursley trataron de sembrar en su corazón agradecimiento.

Harry Potter:  
A golpes. Pregúntele a Susan, ella es adulta, me llevó al médico y sacaron una lista larguísima de huellas de los golpes que me dieron. ¡No quiero volver!

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Cálmese señor Potter. ¿Tiene algo más que preguntar Mason?

Abogado Mason:  
Solo algo más, Señoría. Señor Potter, si tan mal lo trataban, ¿por qué no huyó?

Harry Potter:  
Porque soy un chico listo Mason y no había a dónde ir. Pero ahora que mi padrino vino, nadie me va a obligar a regresar para ser su sirviente. ¡No importa cuánto le paguen!

Abogada Finnigan:  
Harry, cuéntale al Juez cómo supiste quién era el chofer de los Weasley.

Harry Potter:  
Fue en las Navidades de 1989, cuando estaba en primer grado. Yo estaba en la cocina, preparando el relleno del pavo, cuando tía Petunia bajó y le pidió a tío Bernon ayuda para sacar unas cajas del ático y tirarlas porque estorban. Cuando subían las escaleras él preguntó qué tenían las cajas y ella dijo, cosas de Lily. Entonces yo me puse a vigilar, pensé en llevarme algo del bote de basura cuando saliera con los desperdicios de la cena. Pero no fue así, porque Dudley estaba haciendo una fogata y pidió permiso para quemar las cajas. Entonces me obligaron a cargarlas hasta el patio y yo aproveché y voltee una, que tenía varios álbumes de fotos y arranqué una foto y me la metí dentro del pantalón.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Elegiste esa foto?

Harry Potter:  
No había tiempo para eso, cogí la primera antes de que me descubrieran.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Aún tienes la foto?

Harry Potter:  
Si.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Por qué la guardaste todo este tiempo?

Harry Potter:  
En la foto estaban mis padres. Supe que eran ellos porque había un hombre con el pelo y la nariz como yo, y la chica el pelo rojo, como tía Petunia y los ojos verdes, como yo. Junto a ellos había dos hombres más. Uno era el chofer de los Weasley, que ya sabía que se llamaba Remus, y el otro era Sirius, pero no lo supe hasta que salió de la cárcel, claro.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Si Remus estaba en esa foto, ¿por qué no hablaste con él?

Harry Potter:  
Me daba miedo. Pensé que si me habían mandado con los Dursley era porque él no podía cuidarme, traté de preguntarle a Ron y me dijo cosas vagas, como que Remus trabajaba todo el tiempo en un caso muy largo y difícil y que la señora Molly no creía que lo pudiera ganar nunca.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Y qué pensabas de Sirius?

Harry Potter:  
Creí que había muerto en el auto, con mis padres. Una vez pensé preguntarle a Remus si sabía donde estaba la tumba, pero desistí porque seguro no me daban permiso para ir.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿No tienes miedo de ir a vivir con un ex-convicto?

Harry Potter:  
No. Tengo miedo de lo que me harán si vuelvo con los Dursley.

Abogada Finnigan:  
No tengo más preguntas.

Abogado Mason:  
Señorita Susan, ¿Cómo fue su primer contacto con Harry Potter?

Susan Bones:  
Por teléfono. Llamó para confirmar que iría a la entrevista con Sirius.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Sonaba inquieto?

Susan Bones:  
Si, estaba nervioso. Insistió en saber si era una entrevista para que se fuera a vivir con Sirius. Le expliqué que la entrevista no lo obligaba a nada, que si Sirius no le gustaba podía quedarse con sus tíos.

Abogado Mason:  
Entonces su primer contacto físico fue el día de la entrevista.

Susan Bones:  
Si.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Qué le transmitió?

Susan Bones:  
Parecía ansioso e incómodo. Había tensión entre él y los Dursley. En cuanto estuvo lejos de ellos expresó su negativa a volver a aquella casa. Estaba tan desesperado que lloró cuando Sirius trató de explicarle que faltaba un poco para que estuvieran juntos.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Harry deseaba irse con el asesino de sus padres?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! Los cargos fueron retirados.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar.

Susan Bones:  
Es gracioso, eso fue lo mismo que Harry le dijo a su tía. Parecía obsesionado con la idea de que Sirius lo rescataría.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Rescatarlo? Sin dudas un niño imaginativo. Señorita Susan, ¿usted es encargada de Asuntos Sociales de la zona?

Susan Bones:  
Si.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Me puede explicar como llegan a ustedes las denuncias por maltratos intrafamiliares de todo tipo?

Susan Bones:  
De muy diversos modos. Tenemos personal en escuelas, hospitales, unidades de policía, también mantenemos contacto estrecho con las ONG y organizaciones religiosas. Se procesa una gran cantidad de casos anualmente.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Y no le extraña que un caso tan dramático como el que alegan el señor Potter y sus amigos no llegara a su oficina?

Susan Bones:  
No, no me extraña. Las estadísticas más optimistas especulan que todas las organizaciones privadas y públicas de Gran Bretaña detectan el sesenta o sesenta y uno por ciento de los casos de violencia intrafamiliar. Harry tiene suerte, mucha suerte de que Sirius y Remus hayan regresado a buscarle. Es lo que les digo a todas las personas que atiendo y logro sacar del círculo de violencia.

Abogado Mason:  
No más preguntas.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señorita Bones, ¿por qué llevó a Harry a quedarse con los Granger inmediatamente después de la entrevista, cuando lo usual es que tal recurso se ponga en práctica durante el juicio?

Susan Bones:  
Durante la entrevista Harry se puso muy nervioso, casi histérico. Gritaba que no deseaba regresar. Dijo: "No quiero volver a cortar el césped, a fregar la loza, a ser el saco de boxeo de Dudley. Llévame Sirius, por favor, sácame de aquí"

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Eso es una cita textual?

Susan Bones:  
Lo es. Era evidente que Harry desconfiaba del sistema, porque la mención del Juez fue lo que disparó su agresividad.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Cree que sus fallidas experiencias de denuncia condicionaran esa actitud violenta y con tendencia a la autonomía?

Susan Bones:  
Es evidente, he visto cientos de casos así: niños que de tan maltratados física y psicológicamente ya solo confían en si mismos, o en sus íconos personales. Y eso es Sirius para Harry.

Susan Bones:  
No tengo más preguntas Su Señoría.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
La corte recesa hasta el lunes a las 9:00 AM., cuanto se emitirá un veredicto.

28 de julio. Quinta Vista Oral

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Buenos días. Debo expresar mi satisfacción esta mañana. Pocas veces en los juicios por custodia se puede dar un veredicto sin temor a equivocarse, o se ve a niños tan valientes como los que desfilaron por este estrado. Espero que este juicio, transmitido casi íntegramente por diversa televisoras, aliente a los niños y niñas maltratados del mundo a denunciar a sus agresores. Creo que ya todos sospechan mi decisión: por los poderes que me concede el Reino de Gran Bretaña, retiro la custodia legal de Harry Potter de la responsabilidad del matrimonio Dursley, además, Bernon y Petunia Dursley deberán rembolsar los fondos que Asistencia Social les entregó durante los últimos cinco años, cuando comenzaron a explotar laboralmente a su sobrino. -aplausos en la sala- No he terminado. La guarda y custodia del menor Harry James Potter Evans pasa de inmediato a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, quienes no dejaron de velar por él, aunque la ley restringiera sus contactos y denunciaron su situación cuando ningún resorte legal les obligaba a ello. Durante un año, su relación de convivencia será monitoreada por la oficial Susan Bones. Pasado ese tiempo, los señores Black y Lupin podrán iniciar los trámites de adopción, si el señor Potter lo autoriza y la señorita Bones da su visto bueno. Declaro el caso cerrado.


	6. REGRESO A CASA

REGRESO A CASA 

Para el cumpleaños de Harry, el 31 de julio, los Weasley organizaron una gran fiesta en su casa, allí estaban muchos amigos de la escuela y cada uno trajo un regalo, un regalo que Harry no temía perder a manos de Dudley.

El regalo de Remus había sido el primero del día, pues consistió en irse de compras por las tiendas más exclusivas de Londres. Harry no estaba muy seguro de cuánto habrían gastado, porque Remus no le dejaba mirar precios, solo preguntaba ¿te gusta? Habían comprado ropa para todas las estaciones, zapatos, libros, toallas, sábanas, esquíes, plumas, lámparas de mesa, papel de pared, un buró, cortinas, ropa interior, un teléfono, mochilas, walkman, un equipo de sonido, peines, champús, gel de baño, una bicicleta... Dónde iban a guardar todo eso fue algo que Remus tampoco rebeló.

Al final de la fiesta, sazonada por las acrobacias de unos gitanos amigos de Charlie, el mayor de los Weasley, y los trucos que los siameses y Ron habían desarrollado -¿cuántas cosas se pueden hacer con tres locos y diez pares de piernas y brazos artificiales?- Harry abordó el auto de sus flamantes padres y se durmió. La verdad es que no lo dejaron descansar mucho, porque el auto se detuvo como a tres calles y Sirius le hizo bajar ante una casa de amplio jardín y tres plantas.

Bienvenido a casa.

Al principio, creyó que estaban de broma, pero la mirada feliz y segura de aquellos ojos azules le hizo comprender. Era verdad, estaba en su casa. El hombre remató su gesto dejándole caer un llavero en las manos.

Pasa, ya era hora de que regresaras.

Loco de felicidad, el chico se lanzó corriendo hacia la puerta y empezó a recorrer las habitaciones. Sentía que Sirius y Remus le seguían y a cada rato tocaba las paredes con una ligera opresión en el pecho. Era extraño, todo, las paredes, las curvas, los escalones, le parecía extrañamente familiar. Unos susurros desde el piso de arriba le atrajeron, sonaba como una canción de cuna.

Subió las escaleras y empezó a abrir puertas, pero su paso se hizo más lento porque la opresión ya era un claro dolor. Sentía las palabras de los dos hombres lejanas. En cambio, dos personas discutían ahora, pero era riña alegre. "Que vayas tú, yo le cambié los pañales hace una hora... Oye Moony, ¿no te das cuenta de que reviso documentos sensibles?".

Al fin, se detuvo ante una puerta pintada de verde, no estaba seguro de querer abrir, pero las voces volvieron mientras las cosas a su alrededor de tornaban borrosas. "¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él!" Un niño lloraba fuerte, con sus últimas fuerzas hizo girar el picaporte, debía conseguir ayuda. "¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor" Pero no pudo llamar a Remus ni a Sirius, Harry se deslizó hacia el piso sin fuerzas para más.

Despertó escuchando voces, eran Sirius y Remus, no sonaban demasiado amigables. Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en una habitación en penumbras, echado sobre una cama.

¡Te dije que sería demasiado para él! -Remus le reclamaba algo.  
-Nadie pudo prever esto... -la voz de Sirius era dolida- ¡No me culpes!  
-Es culpa de los dos. -admitió Remus con voz amarga.  
-¿Qué pasó? -dijo Harry al fin.  
Los hombres se inclinaron sobre él con rostro preocupado.  
-Parece que la emoción fue mucha y empezaste a hiperventilar, luego tuviste un desmayo. -explicó Remus con voz dulce- Nada del otro mundo.  
-¿Quién gritaba?  
-¿Gritar? -los adultos intercambiaron miradas, Sirius tenía inquietud en los ojos - Nadie ha entrado en esta casa en casi diez años, hasta hace tres días.  
-La puerta verde, dentro había gente, los oí. Un hombre, una mujer y un bebé que lloraba, lloraba mucho. -la angustia volvió a apretarle el pecho- Y antes, en el pasillo, escuché a un hombre llamado Moony.  
-¿Moony? -Remus lo miraba casi con temor- ¡Pero ese soy yo! Nadie me ha llamado así desde... Solo Sirius me llama así.  
Harry se quedó quieto en el lecho, a medias avergonzado por el mal inicio de la noche.  
-Yo... todo este lugar me parece familiar, pero eso es imposible. ¿Verdad? Es, es extraño, como si toda mi vida hubiese añorado regresar.   
-Simplemente estás recordando. -dijo Sirius con voz profunda, se dejó caer junto a Harry y le revolvió el cabello- Disculpa pequeño, de saber que la casa te pondría así no te habríamos dejado caminarla solo.  
-¿Acaso estuve aquí antes?  
-Tu primer año de vida transcurrió en estas paredes -explicó Remus- Esta casa la compramos tus padres, Sirius y yo hace unos doce años. La puerta verde, donde te desmayaste, era el cuarto de ellos. Allí fue donde...  
El hombre de ojos color miel volteó de repente y medio contuvo un sollozo. Harry se quedó de piedra, sabía la respuesta.  
-Donde los mataron. ¿No? Eso que recordé eran sus últimos momentos. ¿Yo estaba con ellos?  
Sirius asintió en silencio, se notaba que no era esta la manera en que deseaba terminar el cumpleaños de su ahijado.  
-Tu madre murió protegiéndote, una bala te rozó la frente y te dejó inconsciente, el asesino te creyó muerto. Es esta cicatriz.  
Y delineó con la punta de su índice una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del chico.  
-Pensé que me la había hecho Bernon. -dijo Harry con voz neutra.  
-¡Vaya! Ese fue un comentario muy maduro. -admitió el de pelo castaño claro, ya recuperado.  
El chico sonrió y desvió la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos. Se puso a detallar la habitación y empezó a reconocer algunos objetos.  
-¿Dónde estamos?  
-En tu cuarto, tonto. -bromeó Sirius- ¿Compras las cosas en la mañana y ya no las recuerdas?

Harry saltó del lecho y corrió a encender la luz eléctrica, los suaves rayos de la luna estaban bien para hablar de recuerdos, pero no para detallar su recámara. Cuando la lámpara del techo inundó la estancia, debió contener un grito de asombro y alegría.

Ahí estaban todas las cosas que Remus le compara en la mañana, pero no dispuestas en cajas, todo estaba desembalado y ordenado, tan solo a la espera del dueño. La pared, empapelada con diversos tonos de azul, el suave piso de madera oscura. La cama, con su cobertor de flecos. Desplegó las puertas del closet y halló toda su ropa colgada y doblada con esmero. Entró al baño, Su baño, y vio dispuestas las toallas, y en el botiquín el cepillo de dientes rojo que parecía un gatito. Regresó directo a los brazos de los adultos que le esperaban sonrientes.

¿Cómo pudieron hacer todo esto?  
-Con un poco de ayuda, los gitanos amigos de Charlie ¿recuerdas? Son excelentes para trabajos rápidos y discretos.  
-Eso suena macabro, ¿no Sirius?  
-Bueno, si, pero es que... -un suave pellizco de Remus le hizo callar.  
-No hables de más Sirius. Ya es hora de que descanses pequeño, date un baño y duerme.  
Remus empezó a separarse e intentó conducir al hombre de largos cabellos a la salida.  
-Para cualquier cosa, estaremos dos puertas más adelante, buscando la escalera. ¿de acuerdo? La puerta estará abierta.  
Harry asintió, feliz y cansado. Se dio una ducha rápida y calló en el lecho.

Despertó a media noche, temeroso. Se levantó y caminó en silencio hasta la puerta que le indicara Remus. Esperaba ver salir al tío Bernon de cada rincón, pero nada ocurrió. Harry abrió la puerta despacito, allí, en una ancha cama matrimonial, dormían dos hombres de rasgos familiares. La oscura cabellera de Sirius era apenas una sombra más oscura entre las penumbras de la habitación. Sus brazos, nervudos y largos, estrechaban a un hombre delgado y pálido. El niño esbozó una sonrisa, esa era la imagen más tranquilizadora de su breve existencia. Regreso con paso ligero a su propia camita. A la mañana siguiente, no lo recordó.


	7. RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO

RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO 

Al mirar hacia atrás, cuando ya era un hombre maduro, Harry definiría la etapa entre sus once y quince años con dos palabras: intensidad y descubrimientos. Fueron cuatro años que valieron por diez, los diez que el destino las arrebatara. Porque Sirius, Remus y Harry tenían mucho que contarse, mucho que pasear, mucho que comer. El mes de agosto se les fue en largos paseos por Londres, y la Gran Bretaña rural. Aquellos viajes de auto e intensas caminatas eran espacio ideal para que intercambiaran recuerdos y opiniones, cimentaran la confianza.

Remus pidió vacaciones en el antiquísimo bufete de abogados donde trabajaba, una asociación que se enorgullecía de haber llevado los asuntos del mismo William Shakespeare. Por años, había combinado ese trabajo con la investigación y defensa de Sirius y asesorías a diversas organizaciones ecologistas que operaban en los territorios de ultramar o ex-colonias británicas. A veces, simplemente se quedaban en la biblioteca de la casa, los tres juntos, revisando los documentos y planos del futuro negocio de Sirius: una empresa de seguridad, en eso deseaba invertir los millones obtenidos como compensación por su injusta condena.

Un día el chico preguntó, en la mesa del desayuno, dónde estaban enterrados sus padres. Esperaba rostros torvos y un silencio pesado, pero Remus le contestó sin voltear, atento a las tostadas.

En el Valle de Godric, a una hora en auto.  
Sirius dejó a un lado su periódico y le sonrió.  
-Ya era tiempo de que preguntaras. ¿Quieres ir?  
-No -contestó el niño tras un instante-, creo que todavía no estoy listo.  
El hombre de ojos color miel sirvió los huevos y comieron hablando de otros temas, pero, cuando ya salía para verse con Bill Weasley...  
-¿Sabes Sirius? Ahora que los tengo a ustedes y que puedo ir a ver a mamá y papá cuando quiera, no hay prisa. Puedo esperar.

Igual que le costó entender que sus padres no eran un tema tabú, para el chico fue difícil aprender a vivir sin hacer nada dentro de aquella casa enorme, pero Sirius era tajante a ese respecto. Cada vez que expresaba su aburrimiento le daba un libro, o lo mandaba a planear travesuras con Ron y los siameses. También se acostumbró a contar sus sueños, a recibir caricias y a planear un futuro a largo plazo.

Susan los visitaba cada semana y hablaba con Harry por un rato acerca de cómo se sentía. Para el niño eran unos encuentros maravillosos, no solo porque ella era amable y comprensiva, sino porque no parecía nunca sorprendida de los temores y sorpresas que le estaba dando esta nueva vida. Decírselo a Susan estaba bien, ella sabía que no intentaba adular a los amigos de sus padres, sabía que todo era asombroso y estaba dispuesta a no reírse de sus pueriles ideas acerca del futuro con esos hombres.

Fueron a matricular a Harry en Hogwarts, la misma secundaria a donde irían Ron y Hermione en septiembre. El niño casi pierde el aliento al descubrir, en el mismo corazón de la metrópoli, un edificio del siglo XVII cuyo interior rivalizaba en limpieza y elegancia con el palacio de Buckinham. Sus altos salones y brillantes salas daban ganas de acariciar, no de correr de un lado a otro, que era como Harry se imaginaba la vida escolar.

Ahora que ya no iba a perderse de vista, Harry, Ron y Hermione también hacían planes, a largo y corto plazo. Para el chico, el gigantesco clan Weasley desbordaba sus más lujuriosos sueños de vida familiar y, al estar en contacto directo con ellos varias calurosas tardes de agosto, empezó a entender la envidia de Ron a la condición de hija única de Hermione.

En verdad la Madriguera, como llamaban a su hogar, era un poco ruidosa y agitada. Molly, la madre, era gerente de una boutique -por lo que siempre había regados catálogos de desfiles en la sala. Arthur, el padre, tenía un puesto burocrático en Servicios Exteriores -de ahí su amistad con Sirius. Bill, el mayor de los hijos, era economista, asesor de préstamos para el famoso Gringots y gestor de fondos para organizaciones humanitarias y ecologistas -compartía varios proyectos con Remus. Charlie, el segundo, era antropólogo y estaba terminando su doctorado con un trabajo sobre los gitanos, para calar hondo se había establecido en Rumanía por dos años -de donde regresó con material invaluable y un novio llamado Deacon Neagu, príncipe entre los de su pueblo. Percy estaba en Hogwarts aún, pero planeaba entrar al servicio de la Reina, como su padre -por lo que estudiaba modales y política internacional. Los siameses estaban empeñados en escribir guiones para TV -así que su cuarto era una gran videoteca y muchos bosquejos de series por el suelo. Ron no estaba seguro de qué haría -pero las altas cotas de sus hermanos le quitaban el sueño. Y Ginebra, Ginny, la más pequeña, no decía nada -tan solo suspiraba cuando Harry estaba cerca y leía de operaciones a corazón abierto. Como parte en igualdad de condiciones (¡al fin!) se integró el último de los Potter a la temible turba del barrio. Así que, cuando no estaba en la casa, contemplando viejas fotos o preguntando detalles inesperados sobre sus padres, al joven se le podía ver en bici, de la Madriguera a la Guarida, palabra con la que bautizaron al hogar de Harry, pues allí lo habían guarecido de los Dursley.

El chico no solo descubrió cosas de sus tutores y del resto de los Weasley, también cosas de sí mismo. Por ejemplo, que le gustaba la música de Los Beatles, Air Suply y Nirvana. Por lo que se compró todos los discos de esas tres agrupaciones y los escuchaba una y otra vez. No fue sorpresa para Harry saber que su madre escuchaba los temas suaves del cuarteto de Liverpool mientras lo gestaba. En realidad lo era a medias: se estaba adaptando a la idea de que muchas de sus más íntimas añoranzas eran recuerdos sublimados de aquel primer y feliz año de vida.

El primero de septiembre llegó casi sin sentirse y esa mañana, ocurrió algo que hinchó a Sirius de orgullo por una semana.

Harry tomaba su taza de leche y sus tostadas con prisa. La verdad es que hubiese sido más sencillo si no tratara de ajustarse la corbata y tomar leche por una pajuela simultáneamente. Cerca estaban Remus, chequeando el contenido de su propio portafolios y Sirius, tratando de concentrarse en la página de economía del Times.

La bocina de un auto sonó desde la puerta.  
-Es Percy... -explicó al vuelo el de ojos verdes.  
Renunció a la leche, tomó en sus manos el resto del emparedado y corrió con la mochila colgando de un lado, gritó la despedida por encima del hombro.  
-Adiós papá Remus, adiós papá Sirius.  
Ya estaba casi en la salida cuando la voz imperiosa del padrino lo detuvo.  
-¿Cómo nos llamaste?  
Harry volteó con el rostro desencajado de miedo.  
-Dije... -tragó en seco- dije papá Remus y papá Sirius... ¿Hice mal?  
Pero el cálido abrazo en que lo envolvieron fue respuesta suficiente.  
-No pequeño, ha sido en verdad excelente.  
Los ojos azules estaban húmedos al alzarse y el niño suspiró audiblemente. Una mano cariñosa le revolvió el cabello, levantó la cabeza para topar con unos orbes color miel, también arrasados de lágrimas.  
-Anda, ve, sabes que Percy es un quisquilloso.  
Harry asintió en silencio y corrió a la salida.

Hogwarts, la escuela, era un plantel enorme, donde asistían los hijos de no pocas familias aristocráticas. Las pasiones de los educandos se enfocaban, fundamentalmente, hacia los cuatro clubes deportivos que funcionaban en indetenible competencia. El más antiguo era el club de esgrima, espacio tradicional de los chicos con títulos de nobleza. Luego se había fundado el club de ajedrez, centro por definición de los sabihondos y maquiavélicos. Los clubes de football y tiro habían nacido casi juntos, a principios del siglo XIX y sus integrantes eran cordialmente despreciados por los de los otros dos, aunque la mayor parte de los trofeos hubieran llegado gracias a tales deportes. Desde el principio, Harry se incorporó al club de tiro, alentado por el circunspecto Percy, los ruidosos siameses y los nobles precedentes de Charlie en ese rubro. No tardó en destacar, y a la altura de tercer año (14) era uno de los mejores tiradores en edad juvenil de Gran Bretaña.

Fue precisamente en agosto de 1998, en las vacaciones antes de cuarto año, que los tres se fueron a Paris. Guiados por los libros de Víctor Hugo y Hemingway recorrieron sus bares e iglesias, y de la mano de los primos de Deacon conocieron los sitios más oscuros e intensos de la gran Ciudad Luz. Finalmente eligieron tres sitios mágicos para ellos.

La Torre Eifel -dijo Sirius-, quiero sentir unas rejas que no sean una prisión.  
-La tumba de Oscar Wilde -dijo Lupin-, porque en verdad es importante llamarse Ernesto.  
-La tumba de Edith Piaf -pidió Harry-, porque nos parecemos mucho.

Así que compraron flores para su última jornada en Francia y acabaron en uno de los restaurantes de la esbelta torre. Fue allí, entre las mesas y las nubes, que Sirius notó lo que parecía un flirt entre su hijo -era legalmente su hijo desde 1996- y una francesita de unos trece años y cabello rubio. Cuando el chico volvió a su asiento él carraspeó un tanto incómodo e intento poner cara seria. Remus, que había visto todas sus expresiones y sabía por donde iba sonrió, y optó por ocultarse tras el menú.

¿Es simpática? -dejó caer el hombre sin darle mucha importancia.  
-¿Geraldine? -Harry se encogió de hombros- Intercambiamos nuestros correos, supongo que nos escribiremos.  
-Son amigos, entonces.  
-Pues... si. -el tono era más que vago.  
-Bueno Harry, ¿sabes? Tu repentina amistad con esa francesita me recordó que hay un tema sin abordar entre nosotros y, como tú ya estás creciendo, creo que... sería bueno hablar de ello ¿no?  
El chico miró a su padre con sorpresa y luego con evidente diversión.  
-Vamos Sirius, que en la primaria enseñan cómo se hacen los bebés.  
-¿En primaria? Pues sí que van rápido.  
-Oh, si. Conozco algunos que "en verdad" van rápido. -la cara del chico era evocativa, pero retomó el tema rápidamente- Sin ofender, papá, pero no creo que tengas mucho que explicarme al respecto. En la escuela hablaron de cómo se hacen los niños, versión documental -recalcó-, de cómo se contraen las enfermedades venéreas y de cómo protegerse. -ahora sus palabras fueron claramente irónicas- Agreguemos que, por mis propias experiencias... familiares, se que la sexualidad es un fenómeno diverso y que las personas pueden sentirse atraídas por seres del sexo opuesto, o de su mismo sexo, sin que eso las desmerite social o familiarmente. Eso es todo ¿no?  
-Para nada.  
-¿Perdón?  
-¿Dónde estás tú en ese discurso Harry, y dónde está el amor?  
-¿El amor?... -su cara mostraba sincera incomprensión- ¿Qué tiene que ver al amor? Hablábamos de sexo.  
Sirius suspiró, esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.  
-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo?  
-No.  
-¿Tienes una idea de por qué las personas se prometen fidelidad en el matrimonio?  
-¿Para evitar las enfermedades?  
-Entonces no te han enseñado nada. Escucha...

La charla se prolongó durante todo el vuelo de regreso a casa, y ocupó la cena. Remus no tardó en incorporarse y el diálogo rebeló mucho para el joven. No solo porque los dos adultos se vieron forzados a usarse como ejemplos, sino porque Harry, alumno incauto, indiscreto y exigente, los obligó a sacar a colación ejemplos de sus libros o filmes favoritos. A repensar para poder plasmar en palabras lo que les mantenía unidos, lo que les había hecho permanecer célibes durante casi una década. -el chico abre los ojos como platos ante semejante declaración y estalla en carcajadas, lo que da por terminada la clase con un portazo de su padre y gruñidos confusos sobre la juventud descreída de los noventa.

A la mañana siguiente Harry aún tenía algunas preguntas, que decidió evacuar con Remus, antes de que fuera sometido a examen esa tarde, en la extraña asignatura de "Amor, Sexo y Vida responsable". Se reunieron en el despacho mientras el sol caía y él expuso sus conclusiones ante un inquieto Sirius y un optimista Remus.

De acuerdo, entonces, si me voy a una fiesta y me lío con alguien, es tener sexo. Sigue siendo sexo si le invito a una pizzería y solo le miro el pecho o el paquete. En esos casos HAY que usar preservativo sin dudarlo. Pero si conozco a una persona, hablamos por horas, coincidimos en docenas de cosas, el tiempo se nos pasa volando, y solo vamos a la cama tras conocernos bastante y porque siento un impulso irrefrenable de hacer feliz a esa persona, entonces estoy ¿haciendo el amor?  
-Va por ahí el asunto. -concedió Remus.  
-Pero ¿hago el amor porque estoy enamorado o me enamoro mientras hago el amor?  
-Yo creo que haces el amor porque estás enamorado, pero puede que no lo sepas, todavía. -explicó Sirius.  
-¿Y cómo lo sabré? ¿Cuándo sienta que el preservativo sobra?  
-No, no, no. El preservativo no sobra hasta que hayas hablado con tu pareja del asunto. ¿OK?  
-Si Remus.  
-Sabrás que estás enamorado dentro de tí, Harry. -y Sirius tomó una mano de Remus de repente- Cuado despiertes tras haber soñado que eras viejito y esa persona estaba a tu lado.  
El joven hizo una mueca de desconfianza. Remus rió.  
-¿Recuerdas aquel día, cuando nos llamaste papá Remus y papá Sirius?  
-Si.  
-¿Lo pensaste?  
-No, recuerdo que no estaba seguro de cómo despedirme y decirles que eran importantes. Esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso, pero no me arrepiento.  
Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y Sirius estrechó el hombro del muchacho.  
-De eso se trata Harry, sentir que alguien es importante porque no ocupa un lugar que esperabas llenar, sino uno desconocido hasta entonces. Las palabras saldrán de tu boca sin que lo sepas, pero ¡por amor de Dios, no te olvides de los preservativos.


	8. SALTO AL VACIO

SALTO AL VACIO 

Al iniciar su cuarto año, Harry Potter parecía un chico de lo más normal dentro de Hogwarts. Los tiempos en que resaltaba por su delgadez o desmañado estilo en el vestir habían quedado atrás, también sus miradas de asombro ante cada objeto caro o antiguo exhibido en la escuela. Menos evidente era su cambio interior.

Tras la charla que marcara su regreso de Paris, estaba alerta, en busca de evidencias que confirmaran el amor a su alrededor. No se asombró ante las miradas que intercambiaban Charlie Weasley y Deacon Neagu, pero sí de las sutiles manifestaciones de aprecio entre los padres de Ron –imaginaba que, a esa edad... Trató de ver más allá de las usuales peleas entre Ron y Hermione y descubrió un marcado aprecio disfrazado de orgullo, por lo que la misteriosa frase "del odio al amor hay solo un paso" obtuvo repentino sentido. A la vez que llegaba a tales conclusiones una oscura sospecha le incomodaba: ¿cuándo sentiría él ESO?

Por más que miraba a todos lados no lograba conmoverse, interesarse de manera "sensual" por ninguna persona de su entorno. Esta inquietud, junto al deseo de dar oportunidad a sus amigos para que confesaran sus sentimientos, le llevo a buscar un poco de soledad en la biblioteca y el campo de tiro. La política dio resultado, pero por la vía inesperada: pronto notó que una chica de marcados rasgos asiáticos se sentaba justo frente a su mesa en la sala de estudios, y de que el capitán del equipo de tiro aparecía a engrasar su arma con frecuencia sospechosa.

Cho Chang era miembro numerario del equipo de ajedrez, lo cual explicaba que ella y Harry fueran casi desconocidos. Tras una semana de miradas, el chico se atrevió a solicitar un libro que sabía en poder de Cho, lo cual le dio a ella la excusa perfecta para acercarse, brindarle ayuda en el tema e intercambiar los números de teléfono. Emocionado por la rápida victoria, el chico la invitó a una práctica de tiro, Cho dudó, haciendo un mohín que al ojiverde se antojó dulcísimo, pero acabó aceptando.

Tres días después la chinita hacía su entrada triunfal en el campo de tiro, ante la atónita mirada del resto del equipo. Hermione y los siameses, que esperaban a Ron en las gradas, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Fue la peor práctica del muchacho en toda su vida, pero lo peor vino después, cuando Cho le dio un saludito superficial y se las arregló para entablar una charla con Cedric Diggory, el alto, guapo y famoso capitán del equipo. Pálido de rabia e impotencia, Harry no pudo notar la evidente turbación de Cedric, que miraba a sus compañeros pidiendo ayuda, él solo tenía ojos para la descarada de Cho. Los miembros del equipo dejaron el asunto correr, hasta que Cho, tras arrancarle a Cedric una cita para cenar, se retiró. Detrás salió el capitán, tan humillado como Harry, y el resto de sus compañeros desfilaron despacio por su lado con claras miradas de reprobación. Ron quedó de último, un duro reproche en sus ojos. Solo dijo una frase antes de ir donde Mione, Fred y George.

–No debiste traer a una extraña.

Esa noche, se encerró en el cuarto de Lily y James por tres horas, no bajó a cenar y sus padres debieron sacarlo a la fuerza hasta el estudio, donde, entre hipidos de llanto y gritos de odio, Harry narró su desgracia. Los adultos menearon la cabeza, contritos, pero se abstuvieron de echar fuego respecto a Cho. El comentario de Sirius fue tan sereno que impacto a su pareja.

–No pierdas el sueño por ella Harry. Si dejas que te duela, habrá vencido dos veces. Cedric se ocupará de aleccionarla.

Y tuvo razón. No solo porque la cita de Cho y Cedric fue un rotundo fracaso –organizado por el vengativo equipo de tiro. Sino porque, dos semanas después, el capitán del equipo y el joven Harry Potter fueron invitados a un encuentro continental, a celebrarse en Berlín.

No era la primera vez que Harry salía de Gran Bretaña, pero hacerlo sin la tutela paterna y por sus méritos deportivos le daba todo un nuevo giro al asunto. Lejos de sus amigos y familia, se unió instintivamente a Diggory, el único conocido en el equipo. Tanto se unieron que sus medallas de oro las celebraron entre tragos, abrazos, besos y caricias. El chico no estaba seguro de cómo había transcurrido la noche, el caso es que de repente los vapores de la cerveza se esfumaron, y se descubrió haciendo gemir a su compañero de cuarto con la fuerza de sus envestidas.

Harry se derrumbó, sudoroso y agotado, tras el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Cedric lo acunó entre sus brazos fuertes y le susurró tontas palabras de amor hasta que el sueño calló sobre ambos. Pero, igual que una alegre noche cuatro años antes, el más joven despertó varias veces, para comprobar que alguien lo abrazaba posesivamente. El resto del equipo no hizo aspavientos y lograron esquivar la prensa local antes de la partida, pero la verdadera prueba sería al pisar suelo nacional. Harry sabía que no tendría problema con sus padres, pero los señores Diggory eran otro cantar. Sin embargo, nunca tuvieron que preguntarles su opinión.

Como premio al maravilloso desempeño del equipo juvenil de tiro, los organizadores decidieron cambiar el breve viaje en avión por una excitante aventura de carretera. Un ómnibus les llevaría a través de Europa Occidental hasta la Bretaña francesa, allí tomarían un trasbordador a su hogar. A los chicos les pareció bien, la novel pareja sonrió ante la perspectiva de visitar Ámsterdam, que ya el menor conocía un poco.  
Una tarde, ya en territorio francés, la lluvia se presentó de improviso en la solitaria autopista, las ruedas empezaron a patinar y el chofer recomendó usar cinturones de seguridad. Las manos de Harry temblaban y un sudor frío le cubrió el rostro, no sabía por qué, pero sentía al cielo –gris y bajo– ominoso en extremo.

–Cedric –dijo bajito–, quédate junto a mi.  
El otro se inclinó y respondió al descuido, ocupado en asegurarle el cinturón de seguridad.  
–Por supuesto...

La frase quedó trunca en un giro inesperado del vehículo. El chico sintió que volaba y que un peso adicional le mantenía unido al asiento. En la penumbra de la tarde y la tremolina logró entrever a Cedric, aferrado como un poseso a los brazos de su asiento, a Cedric, que gemía a cada instante, pues su espalda era machucada por cada vuelta de la infernal caída. La pendiente acabó al fin y el joven calló al suelo. Harry se desató con dedos temblorosos, y le estrechó la mano en callada pregunta.

–Estoy bien –pero la voz fue casi un quejido.  
–No hables... no hagas nada... pediré ayuda... ¿si?  
Pudo sacar su celular del abrigo y marcar la memoria del aparato.  
–... ¡Sirius, ayúdame!... estamos en Francia, el bus se volcó... no sé donde están los otros, pero Cedric está muy herido... sí, yo estoy bien... no sé, camino al estrecho para ir a casa... llueve, casi no hay luz y debe haber unos 15 grados... si, de acuerdo. –colgó y se volvió con una torpe sonrisa al chico en el suelo– ¿Ves? Mi papá lo va arreglar todo. Llamará a la policía francesa y vendrán para acá de inmediato. –se sacó el abrigo y cubrió al amante– Dice que debo mantenerte caliente.  
–Deja...  
–¡Claro que no! Sería terrible que además de los huesos rotos pesques un catarro. –sus siguientes palabras carecieron de convicción– Llegarán pronto tu solo... mantente despierto. Eso dicen en las películas.  
–Harry, no me importa dormirme si estás a mi lado.  
–¡No! No te puedes dormir, Sirius lo dijo. Tu verás que llegan, solo aguanta un poquito ¿vale?

–No me siento las piernas Harry, no me las siento desde que cerraste el teléfono.  
–Pero...  
–Está bien –las manchas de tierra y sangre estaban siendo borradas por la lluvia–, piensa en Aquiles: una vida corta e intensa. Tú has sido lo mejor de esa vida.  
–¡No! Acabas de decir que te quedarías junto a mí, lo dijiste en el bus.  
–Siempre estaré junto a ti. ¿No sabes que los muertos se quedan cuidándote?  
–James y Lily cuidan de mí, te conté.  
–Les hablaré de cuán maravilloso eres. –su rostro estaba relajado y pálido.  
–No me dejes Cedric, por favor. Haré lo que quieras, pero no me dejes.  
–Ha sido un placer Harry, cuídate.

La mano se estrechó un poco más alrededor de la del chico y se relajó. A lo lejos, las bocinas de las ambulancias y patrullas lanzaron sus gritos lastimeros, pero Harry Potter permaneció quieto junto al cadáver de un joven de 17 años que sonreía al cielo, en paz. De rodillas junto a su amante muerto, con la fría lluvia resbalando indiferente por sus cabellos y ropas, se sintió el ser más miserable de la tierra. Tardaría años en cambiar de idea.


	9. AFLICCION

AFLICCION 

Sirius descendió del helicóptero aferrando su maletín, que amenazaba escapar por las ráfagas de aire que lanzaba el maldito aparato. Estaba medio helado, pero la seguridad de que en pocos minutos vería a su hijo le daba ánimos. Corrió hacia la salida de la pista, donde un hombre de cabellos castaños muy cortos le esperaba junto a un jeep.

–¿El señor Black? –preguntó con marcado acento.  
–Si –el hombre prefirió mostrarse amable y responder en francés a su vez–, yo soy Sirius Black.  
–Jean Dupon, capitán de inteligencia militar. Venga –y señaló al jeep– son diez minutos en auto.

El británico asintió y se acomodó en el asiento trasero del vehículo junto a Dupon, en cuanto emprendieron la marcha el francés retomó el diálogo.

–Debo decirle que me siento honrado, usted es una leyenda.  
Pero Sirius movió la mano en gesto negativo, sus años con la contrainteligencia habían acabado.  
–Comprendo que no desee que se lo recuerden –se disculpó el capitán–, pero no podría dejarlo creer que acá no tenemos memoria. Será tratado con todo el respeto que se merece. Ahora a lo nuestro: el chico está bien, no tiene más que arañazos, lo cual es lógico, ya que estuvo cubierto en su caída por el asiento y el cuerpo de Diggory. Mientras usted estaba en el aire, el coronel Shaklebolt estuvo en contacto con nosotros y ya intercambiamos bastante información. Es una lástima, pero todo indica que tienen razón: fue sabotaje. –Sirius solo asintió y apretó los labios– También chequeamos al resto de los viajeros, pero el único blanco potencial de ese bus era su hijo.

Sirius volvió a asentir y la desesperación casi le para los pulmones. Él había regresado, ese accidente era la señal definitiva, pero ¿era necesario un adolescente muerto para confirmarlo? Se sentía tremendamente culpable por la tonta seguridad con que viviera los últimos tiempos. Harry estaba sufriendo por su ineficaz protección, por suerte Cedric... Los remordimientos le mordían el alma: su alivio llevaba nombre y apellidos. Trató de apartar esos pensamientos.

–¿Y los demás?  
–Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. –el hombre enumeró con los dedos de la mano– Una rodilla rota, varias costillas, un muchacho en shock, el chofer está muerto, y es lástima, porque sospechamos que era un agente de ellos.  
–¿El cuerpo de Diggory?  
–En la morgue, no hay nada que cubrir respecto a eso. Murió por múltiples fracturas y hemorragia interna, nada extraño, pues la caída fue de casi quince metros.

El auto llegó a la entrada de una pequeña clínica, donde la lluvia invernal y los álamos sin hojas presagiaban helada. Dejaron de hablar mientras Dupon guiaba a Sirius por los pasillos llenos de agentes y doctores hasta una puerta de suave color azul.

–Es aquí. –el hombre fue a entrar, pero el capitán lo retuvo– Su hijo se ha portado muy bien, ¿sabe? El resto del equipo gimoteaba o lloraba, y cuando comprendieron que uno de ellos había muerto se pusieron histéricos, pero Harry no. Se nota que es un Potter.   
Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa triste, no estaba seguro de que a Harry le gustaran semejantes comparaciones.  
–Gracias. –dijo simplemente y entró.

La habitación era azul, y de tamaño suficiente para que cupiera una cama, con su mesita de noche, varias sillas y un sofá, pegado a la ventana donde repiqueteaba la lluvia, más allá había una puerta que supuso el baño. Los agentes habían puesto el equipaje del chico a los pies de la cama. Sirius se tomó unos instantes antes de acercarse a su hijo, que estaba tendido en la cama, completamente vestido. Con cuidado, desnudó al chico y lo metió entre las mantas, luego se tendió en el sofá y se durmió.

No lo despertó el sol, sino el estrecho abrazo de Harry. El hombre se desperezó a prisa y enfrentó los brillantes ojos verdes con calma. Había decidido no forzarle a hablar, pues para el chico aún era complicado exponer sus sentimientos. Harry les había contado por teléfono, desde Ámsterdam, acerca de su relación. Pero aún cuando hubiese planeado esperar hasta su regreso, aquella llamada y su actual expresión de desamparo eran absolutamente elocuentes. Lo había amado y lo había perdido, sin posibilidad de retorno, en una semana. ¿Se podía imaginar castigo más cruel para un adolescente? Las miradas se mantuvieron en el pesado silencio del amanecer, una perdida, otra expectante.

–Llévame a verlo, por favor.  
–¿No hay un "me alegra verte"?  
El chico hizo un claro gesto de impaciencia.  
–Necesito verlo –insistió– Luego nos iremos a casa.   
–Primero te bañas.

Harry asintió sin más comentarios, tomó su maletín y se perdió en la puerta del fondo. Sirius aprovechó esos minutos para arreglar con Dupon su visita a la morgue, tranquilizar a Remus por teléfono e intercambiar las últimas noticias con Shaklebolt. De la ducha salió un joven elegante y de ojos ligeramente tristes que le recordaba a su Harry, que lo ocultaba, de hecho. Esa máscara no le hizo demasiado feliz, pero Sirius pensó que, en todo caso, era más discreta y oportuna.

En el depósito de cadáveres el chico se comportó con cautela: tan solo miró con intensidad el cuerpo inerme y pronunció un adiós acaso demasiado hondo. Sirius y Dupon trabajaron duro: los franceses deseaban librarse de Harry y los británicos recuperarlo, así que pudieron tomar un avión a las cinco de la tarde en el más estricto secreto. El resto del equipo llegaría a la mañana siguiente.

Una vez en la casa, Harry ignoró a todo el clan Weasley y corrió a encerrarse en el cuarto de sus padres. Remus apenas pudo decirle que los Diggory habían llamado para invitarle a la ceremonia fúnebre. Sirius despidió a los visitantes con cansancio y se puso a chequear los periódicos en busca de alguna nueva señal de Él. Lamentaba el desplante dado a los pelirrojos, pero deseaba estar a solas con su pareja, confesarle sus temores y tratar de aliviar su culpabilidad. La jornada terminó sin incidentes notables.

Parecía que el trabajo desplegado por las agencias de seguridad de ambos países daba fruto, pues los titulares concedidos al accidente fueron más bien discretos, pero la bomba estalló cuatro días después, para el entierro. Todo estaba relacionado con la periodista freelance Rita Skeeter, la cual había conducido una investigación independiente para el periódico Amanecer. La Skeeter se las arregló para que un anodino agente de la policía local le concediera un souvenir de la billetera de Diggory, un pequeño objeto que nadie echaría de menos. El objeto en cuestión era una tira de fotografías automáticas, que se transformaron en portada del Amanecer en la estratégica tirada de la mañana correspondiente al entierro. En las fotos, Cedric y Harry se besaban con pasión, el titular no podía ser más elocuente: "Cedric Diggory murió por amor". Amanecer rompió ventas esa mañana y provocó una gran afluencia de público al cementerio donde los familiares habían organizado una modesta ceremonia. En poco tiempo, las televisoras estaban comentando el artículo –bastante especulativo–, las declaraciones de los padres del difunto –católicos tradicionalistas– y de la bella Cho Chang –autotitulada novia del difunto.

Ajeno a todo ello, Harry Potter terminaba de ajustarse el nudo de su corbata negra ante el espejo del baño. La verdad es que estaba un poco pálido y débil, pero no deseaba comer desde el incidente del bus. Bajó despacio las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde sus padres le esperaban con semblante preocupado. Se sentó lentamente, para disimular su debilidad, y esperó a que Remus le sirviera su habitual taza de chocolate. Trató de concentrarse en el humeante líquido, pero la intensa mirada de Sirius lo obligó a subir los ojos.

–Harry –dijo el hombre con voz suave– ¿De veras quieres ir?  
–Por supuesto. –respondió el chico con voz fría– ¿Hay alguna razón para no ir?  
Vio la duda en los ojos del hombre y su interior tembló. Sabía que fuera de su círculo familiar su breve noviazgo podía ser muy mal visto, pero se había comportado bien, o todo lo bien que podía hacerlo. Las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza.  
–¿Qué ocurre?  
Pero Remus resolvió el asunto rápido, al poner un ejemplar del periódico sobre la mesa.  
–Esto ocurre.  
Los ojos del chico se deslizaron incrédulos sobre su propio rostro ampliado para cubrir la mitad del tabloide. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, los dos hombres esperaban la decisión del menor, ya calmados de sus propias rabias y respetuosos de aquella herida que alguien se empeñaba en mantener abierta. Al fin Harry levantó los ojos, unos ojos oscuros por su orgullo herido, por su intimidad profanada. Dejó el periódico a un lado, como si careciera de importancia, y comentó apurando su taza.  
–Se hace tarde.

Los Weasley habían dudado sobre si asistir o no al entierro, pero cuando un primo de Deacon que repartía periódicos llegó con un ejemplar aún fresco del Amanecer todas sus dudas se esfumaron. Los siameses propusieron demandar a la Skeeter; Percy y Bill exhumar cuando documento probara sus desviaciones éticas y entregarlo a la competencia; Charlie y Arthur tuvieron que aguantar a Deacon, decidido a buscar a la maldita perra y desaparecer su cuerpo; Molly y Ginny lloraban abrazadas, conmovidas por la fantasiosa descripción del breve y fatal romance; Ron llamó a Hermione por teléfono y, entre contradicciones y frases de "no me lo puedo creer" le dio su versión del asunto, complementada con el sospechoso empeño de Cedric en engrasar sus pistolas junto a Harry. Al cabo, fue la joven de revuelto pelo castaño quien impuso la única actitud razonable: apoyar a Harry en el cementerio y dejarlo elegir sus argumentos.

Fue por eso que, cuando Harry y sus padres salieron de la casa a las nueve de la mañana, se encontraron a Mione y Ron junto en la puerta del garaje, mientras dos autos llenos de cabezas pelirrojas esperaban en la calle. El chico se sintió mejor ante tan absoluta muestra de apoyo y una diminuta sonrisa acentuó su palidez.

La ceremonia fue lo más repulsivo que Harry viviera en años: Los periodistas y curiosos estaban apostados en el camino hacia el panteón familiar, gritaban preguntas, pero también ofensas. Ya dentro, debió enfrentar a la histérica señora Diggory, que le recitó unos versículos de su Biblia, acusándolo de poco menos que corruptor de menores, como si él no hubiese tenido quince y Cedric diez y ocho. La ceremonia fue larga y aburrida, la pasó mirando el ataúd y recordando a su Cedric en las callejuelas húmedas de Bolonia o haciendo equilibrios sobre los grandes diques de Holanda. Tras los primeros quince minutos el ayuno se hizo sentir y las rodillas le temblaron, se tuvo que apoyar en Ron. En la despedida, avanzó unos pasos y. con deliberada lentitud, dejó caer una rosa roja en la fosa. Las luces de las cámaras casi lo ciegan en ese gesto, pero Mione y Ron le sostuvieron. Sirius y el gitano empujaron duro, pero lograron abrir una brecha para regresar a los autos. Harry no miró atrás, pero lloró en el asiento del auto, por los quince años anteriores y los quince por venir.


	10. LA OPERACION FENIX

LA OPERACION FENIX 

La pareja fue diminuyendo su carrera hasta pasar a un trote suave. Para cuando alcanzaron el caminito de grava que conectaba la acera con una de las bellas mansiones de la cuadra, sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, sin embargo, una mirada superficial revelaría que su lentitud era debida a un método deportivo y no al cansancio. Aunque ambos transpiraban profusamente, sus respiraciones no eran entrecortadas, su andar era suave, ningún signo exterior revelaba dolores musculares o calambres. Casi ante la puerta, torcieron a la derecha y siguieron otro sendero marcado por lajas de piedra que bordeaba la casa. Dieron a un amplio jardín con diversos arbustos y en su centro, una ancha y profunda piscina.

El mayor –cabellos y ojos color miel, piel pálida y rasgos afilados– se dejó caer en uno de los asientos esparcidos alrededor de la alberca, en cambio, el más joven se despojó de la sudadera, el pantalón y la ropa interior con gran agilidad, y se lanzó al agua. Nadó unos metros y emergió cerca de la silla que ocupaba su compañero. El agua había pegado al cráneo sus rebeldes mechones de pelo negro, sus ojos verdes brillaban de excitación. Hizo un gesto de convite.

–Ven Remus, el agua está riquísima.  
Pero el de ojos miel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
–Ni loco. No se cómo puedes nadar en pleno febrero en esta piscina descubierta. ¿Qué temperatura tiene esa agua? ¿Diez o quince grados?  
–Supongo... –el nadador se movió un poco, para que la sombra de la casa le protegiera de los rayos directos del sol– ¿Qué importa eso? Tengo el cuerpo caliente de la carrera. Y tú también.  
–Ya no, mi niño, ya no –se recostó en la silla con expresión morosa–. Te hice compañía en ese trote matutino tuyo, ahora, déjame descansar.

El ojiverde hizo un mohín despectivo y se alejó hacia el centro del estanque. Estuvo nadando algunos minutos más, hasta que otro hombre salió de la casa empujando un carrito cargado de platos, cubiertos, vasos y jarras. Se detuvo ante Remus y acercó dos sillas más. El joven salió entonces del agua con un hábil movimiento, se acercó chorreando y completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo era delgado y fibroso, las gotas de agua reflejaban el débil sol invernal, contrastando con su piel ligeramente cremosa.

–Buenos días, Sirius.  
El aludido volteó y besó en las mejillas al chico, por un instante sus ojos azul oscuro valoraron críticamente sus mejillas arreboladas.  
–¿No tienes frío? –el chico se encogió de hombros– Bueno.

Hablaron de temas triviales como el último escándalo de Cristina Aguilera y la reciente exposición retrospectiva de los Beatles. Cuando ya el más joven terminaba con el quinto pastel, notó una mirada de Sirius hacia su reloj. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, era la quinta mirada en tres minutos. Abrió la boca, pero el timbre de la puerta no le dejó oportunidad.

–Voy yo. –dijo Sirius.  
–¡Tíralo a la calle! –exclamó– ¡Estamos de vacaciones!  
El hombre no dio señales de haberlo oído. El de cabello castaño, por su parte, puso una mano en el muslo aún mojado del menor para atraer su atención. El chico le miró y no pudo evitar un sobresalto: había una expresión tremendamente seria en esos orbes color miel.  
–Ponte algo por encima y ve al despacho.

Asintió, intrigado. En su camino hacia la casa, tomó un albornoz que esperaba junto al montón de ropa deportiva recién usada, en la puerta del jardín había un par de pantuflas. Frotando su cuerpo con el suave batín, dirigió sus pasos a la habitación indicada por Remus, estaba seguro de que el intempestivo visitante que estropeaba su primer día de vacaciones estaría allí.

En la estancia encontró a Sirius, sentado en la mesa de las reuniones familiares con el desconocido que, supuso, tocara el timbre minutos antes. El de ojos azules volteó hacia él.

–Ya estás aquí. Harry, te presento al coronel Kingsley Shaklebolt, del MI6. Coronel, este es Harry Potter.

Harry se sintió turbado por la intensa mirada que le dedicara el militar. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel negra y brillante, ojos verdes y rostro redondo. Pudo reconocer un traje armani cortado a la medida, y uñas muy bien cuidadas. Shaklebolt no inspiraba fragilidad, al contrario, esos detalles sofisticados agregaban fuerza a su imagen. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en un hilo de araña, falsamente ligero, o en una lámina de acero bruñido, aparentemente maleable. Extendió una mano mientras cerraba el cuello de su bata con la otra.

–Es un placer conocerte, Harry.

El solo asintió y fue a sentarse junto a Sirius, su mirada claramente interrogante. El militar regresó a su silla. Permanecieron en silencio hasta la llegada de Remus. Este último se acomodó al lado del muchacho. Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

–Harry, el coronel Shakleblot desea conversar contigo. Es acerca del accidente de noviembre pasado. –el rostro del joven se contrajo en un rictus de dolor– No viene a interrogarte, Kingsley es una de las personas mejor informadas respecto a ese día, sino a informarte de algunos elementos vitales respecto a ese "accidente" –al chico no se le escapó el especial énfasis del hombre en la última palabra–. Elementos que serán vitales en tu vida desde ahora. Por favor, deja que el coronel se explique y pregunta al final. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió despacio, pero ya no pudo recuperar su falsa despreocupación. Para Harry todavía era muy difícil hablar de Cedric y su trágica muerte. Había renunciado a leer diarios o ver ciertos programas de TV, tan solo para no descubrir su rostro asociado a los más descabellados comentarios. A menudo se preguntaba qué encontraban los medios para seguir sacando jugo a la historia.

La Orden de Restricción que obtuviera su familia para mantener a los gacetilleros a distancia, solo les incentivaba y complicaba a grados imposibles su vida. En Hogwarts o su barrio estaba a salvo de ellos, sin embargo, ir de compras o a bailar era virtualmente imposible: el resto de las personas le miraba fijamente, buscaban enseguida la cicatriz de su frente. Entonces retrocedían asqueados, o se acercaban sonrientes a demostrar una solidaridad que Harry no creía, ni deseaba. Luego aparecían las cámaras y micrófonos. ¿Era tan difícil entender que solo quería ser uno más?

–¿Harry? –la voz preocupada de Remus le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Miró a los tres hombres con vergüenza. De nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza para reanimarse y algunas gotas de agua salpicaron unas fotografías esparcidas sobre la mesa.

–Disculpe coronel, estaba perdido en mi mismo.  
El hombre hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto y trató de secar las imágenes con un pañuelo.  
–No te preocupes, Harry, Sirius me había advertido de que sueles irte muy lejos. Por suerte la primera parte depende de tu participación –ordenó las fotos ante el muchacho–. ¿Reconoces alguna de estas personas?

Harry estudió las bruñidas superficies con cuidado. Estaban en blanco y negro y parecían tomadas en la calle, mientras los sujetos permanecían ajenos. Ni uno de los retratados miraba a la cámara, incluso le pareció reconocer en alguno de ellos cierto sigilo en sus pequeños ojos. Eran diez fotografías, nueve hombres y una mujer, todos vestían togas oscuras. Tras algunos minutos atrajo la imagen de la mujer y un tipo narizón de cabello castaño. Dudó un poco antes de hablar.

–Este hombre estuvo en el hotel, en Bolonia. Fue la tarde de la llegada, cuando nos acomodábamos en las habitaciones: abofeteó a una sirvienta. Parecía turca o algo así, y había dejado caer algo al suelo de la galería. Nosotros doblamos una esquina y vimos a la chica en el suelo, él trataba de deshacerse de ella. Levantó la mirada ante nuestras voces y la cara se le congestionó. Entonces le soltó el golpe y huyó. Yo fui donde la muchacha, ella no parecía molesta ni ofendida. Supongo que estaba acostumbrada.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

–¿Y ella? –le alentó Kingsley.  
–Ámsterdam, una tienda de productos de cuero para... –enrojeció de repente–, para...  
–¿Para juegos sexuales? –le ayudó Remus con voz neutra.  
–Si, eso mismo. Estábamos curioseando y alguien del equipo señaló a una mujer despampanante. Estaba de espaldas, su cuerpo estaba forrado de cuero negro, tan ajustado que alguien dijo que sería necesario un cuchillo para llevarla a la cama. Entonces, ella se movió un poco, su rostro apareció en un espejo y me quedé sin aire. Su cara era una máscara de expresión depredadora y sus ojos, ojos de loca. Varios del equipo se mordieron los labios, a mi me dio miedo.

Kingsley asintió despacio y pareció consultar con la mirada a Remus y Sirius. Habló mirando fijamente a Harry, atento a sus reacciones.

–El es Alistair McNair, y ella es Bellatrix Lestrange, ambos son británicos. McNair tiene un empleo en la oficina de protección de flora y fauna. Bella estuvo ingresada en un hospital siquiátrico durante los últimos diez años, ahora tiene un burdel de sadomasoquismo. Creemos que su aparición en distintos puntos de tu viaje no fue fortuita, Harry, estaban chequeando tus movimientos para matarte.  
El chico miró lleno de sorpresa a su interlocutor.  
–¿Matarme? Es una broma ¿verdad? –volteó a sus padres– ¿Quién querría matarme?  
–El mismo hombre que mató a tus padres, hizo asesinar a diez personas más e incriminó a Sirius –explicó con voz fría el coronel.  
–¿Habla de Riddle? Pero esta muerto. Sirius ¡dijiste que estaba muerto!  
–Y eso creí Harry, pero el incidente de noviembre despertó nuestras sospechas y buscamos de nuevo. No está muerto, nunca lo estuvo.

El chico se frotó la frente desesperado, cada vez que su carácter se desbordaba la cicatriz empezaba a doler. Eso ocurría muy a menudo desde la muerte de Cedric. Su voz regresó fría y dura por el dolor, sus pupilas estaban oscuras y dilatadas.

–¿Y por qué quiere matarme? ¿No le basta con habernos arruinado la vida durante diez años? ¿Es que le hicimos algo?  
–Riddle es un hombre obstinado, Harry –explicó Remus–. No se detendrá hasta obtener venganza. Fuimos responsables de su caída, ahora ha regresado y no se detendrá hasta sacarnos del camino.  
–O hasta que lo saquemos a él –apostilló Sirius.  
–¡Un momento, un momento! ¿Venganza? ¿Fuimos responsables? YO no soy responsable de nada con ese asesino, tenía un año cuando entró en mi vida. En todo caso EL es responsable ante mi.  
–Creo que mejor empezamos por el principio –propuso Shakleblot–, o Harry nunca entenderá las razones de todo esto.

Los otros dos hombres asintieron y el militar extrajo de su maletín un abultado cartapacio con el emblema "OPERACION FENIX. Resúmenes y resultados" escrito en rojo, y un manojo de fotos.

–Esto es un registro confidencial del MI6, es el índice de los archivos de la Operación Fénix. Se editó porque los archivos y cajas de evidencias de esa operación llenan varias habitaciones en los sótanos de nuestra sede. La Fénix se puso en marcha en octubre de 1983 y fue abruptamente cancelada en agosto de 1989, a lo largo de esos siete años cumplió con creces su objetivo: infiltrarse en el sofisticado ambiente de los traficantes de arte y rodear a uno de los zares de ese mundo: Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Riddle estaba robando piezas de antigüedad escalofriante desde los setenta, pero su red era muy buena y nunca podíamos probarle nada. La Fénix fue concebida sin prisas, con un presupuesto reservado, amplios márgenes de autogestión, y libre toma de decisiones. El MI6 deseaba resultados, y los obtuvo. De hecho, la mitología del MI6 define a la Fénix como una de nuestras operaciones más bellas y terribles, pues acabó con doce de sus veintidós agentes asesinados.  
Harry contempla con ojos abiertos al hombre, la similitud de fechas no se le escapa.  
–¿Usted quiere decir que mis padres...?  
–Eran unos excelentes agentes secretos Harry, de lo mejor.  
–Pero... Entonces ustedes dos –mira a sus padres adoptivos con sorpresa.  
–Si –admite Remus suavemente–, nosotros también.  
Shaklebolt apartó hacia un lado las fotos que mostrara al inicio de la charla y extendió unas nuevas ante la atónita mirada del chico.  
–Estos son los integrantes de la Operación Fénix –fue señalando las diversas fotos en colores, algunas reflejaban a una persona, otras eran de conjunto–: este –su dedo se apoyó en un primer plano de un hombre con solo media nariz– es Alastor Moody, arqueólogo, Spilberg se inspiró en él para Indiana Jones; aquí están los hermanos Dumbledore –dos hombres de rostros muy similares sonreían a Harry, uno con la cabellera y barba muy largas, el otro completamente rapado– Albus y Aberforth; aquí están Dedalus Diggle, y Benji Fenwick –el primero era rubio, el segundo castaño–, creo que estaban enredados; estos son los Longbottom, Fran y Alice –un par de rubios de rostros regordetes sostenían un bebé–; por acá –una mujer de cabellera roja, un hombre de rizos rubios, un gigante de tupida barba negra y un hombrecillo de nariz respingona estaban alrededor de una mesa llena de bebidas– te presento a Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones, Rabeus Hagrid y Peter Pettigrew; el trío mortal: Caradoc Dearborn, Elphias Doge y Sturgis Podmore –los hombres llevaban sobretodos blancos y guantes, el sitio tras ellos parecía una mezcla entre biblioteca, carpintería y taller de electrónica–; otro par de hermanos: Gideon y Fabian Prewett –era una foto tomada en alguna terminal aérea, los hermanos vestían trajes oscuros y apretaban unos elegantes maletines–; ella era Dorcas Meadowes –una mujer de melena lacia y negra conversaba con un militar de brillantes ojos negros y nariz ganchuda–, a su lado el capitán Severus Snape; y por último –cuatro amigos imitaban la famosa foto de Abbey Road– los Merodeadores: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James y Lily Potter. –hace una pequeña pausa– ¿Me sigues?

Harry inspiro y expiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma. Si, seguía a Shaklebolt muy bien, demasiado bien. Pero dolía. Le dolía haber estado ajeno. Dolía que Cedric hubiera sido asesinado. Ya no era mera casualidad, sino certeza el hecho de que las personas morían a su alrededor por él. Deseo estar frente a Tom Riddle y matarlo, deseo haber muerto en noviembre, deseo haberse desangrado aquella vez que Vernon le golpeó muy duro por manchar un vestido de Petunia, deseó que el disparo a su frente hubiera sido mortal.

La voz le salió estrangulada por tan encontradas emociones.

–¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada de esto?  
–¿Habría marcado alguna diferencia? –preguntó Sirius– ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre un hombre asesinado por alguna venganza personal y un hombre asesinado por ser agente secreto? Ambos son hombres muertos, y la ley debe mirarlos de igual manera. Tus padres murieron por defenderte, eso es lo importante. El asunto Fénix no es agradable para mí, ni para Remus, deseábamos olvidar, tener una vida tranquila, pero otros se oponen a ello.  
–Ustedes dijeron que Riddle era un psicópata, pero no es cierto. El tipo era un cerdo mafioso y mató a mis padres cuando lo acorralaron. ¡¿No marca una diferencia!  
–No me grites, maldita sea. Eras muy joven y llevabas demasiado tiempo sufriendo, Remus y yo queríamos que fueras feliz y libre. Estuviste sometido a toda violencia de los Dursley, tenías pesadillas y tics nerviosos. ¿Te parece correcto traerte a esta nueva vida y decir: "Por cierto Harry, hay un grupo de mafiosos comandados por un asesino en serie, que desea ver nuestras cabezas en una estaca. Si vez algo raro no dudes en llamar al MI6 para que los condenen por crímenes contra el patrimonio cultural de la humanidad"?  
–ME MINTIERON.  
–Si –la voz de Remus, baja y calmada, avergonzó terriblemente a Harry–, te mentimos porque deseábamos protegerte. No tienes idea de cuanto sufrimos al saber lo de Francia. Sabemos cuánto significaba Cedric para ti, y su muerte es nuestra responsabilidad, no la tuya. Los agentes del MI6, y los sobrevivientes de la Fénix, confiamos en que Voldemort estaba muerto y fallamos. Por eso está Kingsley aquí esta mañana, a partir de ahora tu nos vas a ayudar.  
–¿Ayudarles?  
–Ayudarnos a protegerte –intervino Kingsley–. Pero de eso hablaremos después. Ahora –señaló las diez fotos aún regadas en la mesa–, esos que ves ahí eran la plana mayor de los Mortifagos, como se hacía llamar la banda de Riddle. Solían reunirse en un exclusivo club de Pequeño Angleton llamado "Voldemort Manor", de ahí uno de sus sobrenombres: Lord Voldemort. Tras la desarticulación de la Fénix encarcelamos a todos los que pudimos, pero sin testigos fue imposible probarles algo a los cabecillas. Rodolfo y Bellatrix Lestrange fueron declarados dementes, y el joven Bartemius Crouch se suicidó en la cárcel. El resto siguió con sus apacibles y falsas vidas. Mantuvimos cierta vigilancia sobre ellos, y todo indicaba que Tom Sorvolo Riddle, alias Kaiser Sose, alias el Verdadero Padrino, y alias Lord Voldemort, entre otras cosas, estaba en el más profundo infierno. Hasta hace dos meses.  
En cuanto llamaste a Sirius para advertirle del "accidente" él se puso en contacto conmigo. La inteligencia francesa no estuvo ociosa y revisamos cuidadosamente la evidencia del autobús. Descubrimos que el chofer era un agente suicida y que tu asiento había sido ajustado para salir despedido al primer giro. Fue un intento de asesinato en toda la regla. Eso no es obra de algún mortifago resentido, sino de Lord Voldemort.  
Es por eso, y porque ya eres mayorcito, que deseamos incluirte en el estrecho círculo de personas que saben de la operación Fénix. Eres uno de los blancos más importantes, pero no creemos que para protegerte debas ser tratado como un muñeco. Al final te vas a sentir muy mal con ello. Por supuesto, tampoco sabrás todo lo que ocurre mientras cazamos al maldito, pues la información es estrictamente compartimentada. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?  
El muchacho asintió.  
–Se lo que estás pensando, Harry –intervino Sirius– y no tienes que preocuparte, Ron y Hermione pueden saberlo –no pudo evitar sonreír ante su estupefacta mirada–. Los Weasley son antiguos trabajadores del MI6, saben de la Operación Fénix. El plan que hemos diseñado para protegerte, les incluye.  
Remus le revolvió el cabello.  
–Sabemos que no podrías vivir con un secreto semejante, tontico.

Aquel comentario aligeró notablemente el ambiente de la reunión. Entonces pasaron a detallarle su nuevo plan de estudios, que incluía elementos de defensa personal y reconocimiento de anomalías en su entorno. Fue un día largo, de repente Kingsley recogió sus documentos, se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos, se marchó y Harry se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la bata de baño: eran las cinco de la tarde.

TBC...


	11. VIVIR

VIVIR 

Los entrenamientos organizados por el MI6 eran de lo más discretos, en el mismo gimnasio de la escuela y con la ayuda de profesores contratados de manera legal. El principal era Aberforth Dumbledore, que enseñaba técnicas de combate, de allí surgió el mote del grupo: "Ejército de Dumbledore", ED para abreviar. Estas prácticas reunían a miembros de diversos clubes, de modo que Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que Terry y Hannah habían estado por cuatro años en su aula de Botánica –¡nunca los había visto!– y sus padres habían sido amenazados de muerte por Voldemort. Incluso, algunos alumnos llegaron trasladados de otros colegios para incorporarse, como Neville, el hijo de Fran y Alice Longbottom, muertos el mismo día que los Potter.

Harry estaba contento de ir de los entrenamientos de tiro, a los de combate y de allí a seguir el plan de estudios de Hermione. Había descubierto que, si estaba lo suficientemente cansado, no tendría pesadillas en la noche. Se esforzaba por estudiar fuerte y ayudar a los miembros del ED –en especial a la temblorosa bola de carne fanática de las ranas llamada Neville–, pero no era generosidad, sino instinto de sobrevivencia. Si deseaba matar a Voldemort tendría que ser fuerte, se lo debía a Cedric, a Lily, a James, a Sirius y Remus, y el resto de los agentes Fénix. De esta manera la depresión fue sepultada por la gran meta que Harry se impuso: ser vengador y no asesino, o sea, no fallar, no tener daños colaterales o balas perdidas. Detener al bastardo y cerrar el lazo que les unía.

Todo eso era un secreto, por supuesto, sus padres no sabían que deseaba matarlo. Hermione lo había supuesto –"Honestamente Harry, ¿quién creería que tus horas de biblioteca son espontáneas?"–, Ron puso los ojos como platos cuando ella le exigió mayor responsabilidad ante semejante objetivo–daba por sentado que él lo sabía–, pero se calmó rápidamente –vivir con un gitano le había enseñado el significado del término venganza. Pero con los demás temía irse de lengua, cometer alguna indiscreción. En busca de privacidad dentro del plantel, Harry se acostumbró a pasar sus horas libres en el campo de tiro o el gimnasio, donde sólo podían acceder los miembros de los clubs deportivos. De este modo, y siempre con el escudo de un libro –curricular o no– fue reduciendo sus contactos al ED, los Weasleys y sus padres.

Aunque el segundo semestre de cuarto y las vacaciones de verano comenzaron a cerrar las heridas que el acoso de la prensa dejara en el chico, el dolor por la pérdida no desapareció, sino que devino fenómeno latente. Cedric era la marca amarga en el carácter de Harry, y salía a flote por las más diversas asociaciones mentales. Por supuesto, también estaba Riddle, pero lo que sentía por él era un odio visceral que asustaba a Hermione y ponía cauteloso a Ron.

Quinto fue un año excepcional. No se trataba solo de su actitud esquiva, sino de dos nuevos profesores que le descentraban de manera diversa.

Dolores Umbrige era una nueva adquisición del claustro para la siempre compleja asignatura de Debates Sociales. El "engendro académico" llamaban muchos a tal materia, surgida en un año de furias vanguardistas y nunca eliminada del programa, aunque la dirección del centro no se ocupara de definirla de manera estricta y muchísimo menos de asegurar maestros para ella. Cada año había una novedad segura en Hogwarts: el nuevo profesor para Debates Sociales. De la Umbrige, se decía que deseaba escalar y que un año de enseñanza en tan antiguo centro luciría muy bien en su currículo. Provenía de una antigua familia noble, degradada a finales del XIX y pronto fue evidente que deseaba ganarse a los alumnos de la aristocracia con claros favoritismos. También dejó claro que su víctima favorita sería Harry Potter, involuntario sex simbol e ícono de los gays –declarados o encubiertos– de la escuela.

Tras una semana de clases, la profesora emitió un informe donde definía a Potter como agresivo y carente de concentración. La dirección respondió asignando al chico reuniones con el psicólogo del centro, el misterioso Severus Snape.

De haber sido maestro, Snape nunca habría tenido problemas para mantener un aula en orden. Delgado, pálido, de pelo largo hasta los hombros y negro, tan negro como los ojos y sus ropas, no era imponente, sino francamente intimidante. Nadie le había escuchado gritar, aún así, sus gélidas miradas y sus oportunos sarcasmos dejaban sin habla a los más sagaces alumnos. Pero Snape no era maestro, sino psicólogo, y ejercía más como asesor de estrategias pedagógicas que como terapeuta. El rumor le atribuía un turbio pasado en el ejército, de donde le habían expulsado por negarse a colaborar en extraños experimentos en el Pacífico. Hablaban también de una extraña afición por la química y las serpientes que a las chicas les parecía fascinante y a los varones falsa, o repulsiva.

El día de su primer encuentro, Harry bajó al sótano con el corazón en un puño. Poco sabía de los terapeutas –aparte de su experiencia con Susan–, y, aunque Snape fuera parte de la Fénix, sus miradas de desprecio no le daban buena espina. Escuchó un seco "adelante" y entró a un despacho, muy iluminado, decorado en verde y marrón. Snape lo contempló desde su mesa y Harry recordó a Dorcas Meadowes, ¿serían parientes?

–El señor Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad.  
No le pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo, pero prefirió obviarlo.  
–Vine a mi terapia, señor.  
El otro le hizo un gesto para que acabara de entrar.  
–¿La necesita usted?  
El chico se encogió de hombros y el adulto se dio por satisfecho, cambió de tema.  
–¿Tiene deberes que hacer? –Harry asintió– Vaya allí y estudie. –señaló un pupitre al fondo de la estancia– No tengo tiempo que perder en mocosos.

El chico no hizo comentarios y se dirigió a la mesita. Sentía la mirada de Snape clavada en su cuello, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de voltear o hacer preguntas idiotas sobre el pasado que compartían. Deseaba estar solo, y si Snape se lo ponía fácil... Con el paso de las semanas, Harry empezó a pasar más tiempo allí, agradecía su silencio discreto y el relativo aislamiento de su despacho. Pocos profesores y ningún alumno bajaba hasta los sótanos, tampoco sonaba el teléfono, nunca había pasado tiempo con Cedric en esa zona: era un espacio libre de recuerdos incómodos.

Su rendimiento académico mejoró un poco, pero el acoso de la Umbridge no disminuyó. Cuando fue evidente que Snape no le ayudaría a descalificarle, la mujer tomó el asunto en sus manos y visitó personalmente los entrenamientos de tiro. A mediados de octubre, Harry había sido elegido capitán del equipo, puesto que permanecía vacante desde la muerte de Cedric, el chico agradeció el gesto y se entregó de lleno a tal labor. El nombramiento incluía una licencia para portar armas de fuego pagada por el Asociación de Tiro Deportivo de Gran Bretaña. Pero la profesora, manipulando los comentarios de varios alumnos, argumentó que una persona con tanto resentimiento interior y un carácter inestable, no podía andar por ahí, libre de disparar a quien quisiera.

Aquello colmó la paciencia del chico y la siguiente clase de Debates Sociales pasó a la historia. Potter recitó la Epístola de San Pablo a los Corintios durante los cincuenta minutos, en inglés y latín alternativamente. Para colmo, "alguien" había manipulado las cámaras de seguridad, de modo que la clase fuera transmitida en los televisores del resto de la escuela y apareciera en vivo en internet.

La prensa se dio gusto. Snape fue cuestionado: ¿de qué servía su terapia? El hombre les regaló su gélida sonrisa y una sola oración: "Funcionaría si ella dejara de acosar a mi paciente". Dolores respondió que solo trataba de hacer su trabajo, pero alguien recordó que su cometido no incluía valorar las actividades deportivas de los alumnos. El debate se dilató, salieron a colación la difícilmente clasificable asignatura Debates Sociales, la estructura elitista de los clubes deportivos de Hogwarts, el sentido de la monarquía en Gran Bretaña, los derechos de los homosexuales, los menores de edad y las minorías étnicas (en una de sus declaraciones mencionaron de refilón a Deacon Neagu y sus primos), el sentido de la caza deportiva y si transmitir clases desde un sitio web que no especificaba tal servicio era legal o no.

El asunto llegó a los tribunales en diciembre. Dolores Umbridge demandaba a la dirección de la escuela por sufrir estrés laboral, solicitaba dos millones de libras, la expulsión de Harry Potter y Severus Snape y la revisión del programa que regía Debates Sociales. El público estaba encantado. Los tabloides semanales hacían grandes tiradas para las mañanas de domingo, donde resumían el Caso Hogwarts y sus progresos, más de cien grupos de internet debatían el suceso y convocaban encuestas de opinión. La profesora estaba frenética, sus demandas y quejas a los medios desbordaban imaginación, Potter solo sonreía a las cámaras y declamaba fragmentos de la Biblia en hebreo (¡¿!), Snape no hacía comentarios.

Tal vez, solo una persona estaba satisfecha con el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

Sirius Black, porque mientras Harry gozara de visibilidad sería un objetivo difícil. El renovado interés de la prensa por su hijo le permitía rodearlo de guardaespaldas sin llamar la atención de los vecinos o del mismo chico. El pequeño Potter fingía ignorancia, pero un sofisticado sistema de seguridad se desplegaba a su alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día, ahora, con periodistas y curiosos a cada paso, su enmascaramiento era mucho más sencillo. Black y el coronel Shaklebolt pasaban largas horas tratando de hallar una pista que los condujera al responsable del accidente en Francia, pero el hombre había cubierto muy bien sus huellas. Como un cazador que se aparta presto de la trampa, para que el animal no sienta su olor y escape, así había puesto intermediarios Tom Riddle entre la gestión del bus y su persona.

Sin embargo, Riddle, no daba señales de vida. Parecía tan muerto como lo había estado en los últimos catorce años, aún así, los del MI6 lo suponían demasiado vivo y demasiado cerca para su propio gusto. Tenían razón.

Cada día, Riddle despertaba con el rostro de Harry Potter en las pupilas, no el de este joven de diez y seis años y luminosos ojos verdes, sino con el bebé que fastidiara sus planes. Había vuelto a Europa para matarle, pero nunca contó con su asqueroso ángel de la guarda y su capacidad para encontrar personas dispuestas a morir en su lugar –recordó que eso había salvado el pellejo de James veinte años antes. El errático desarrollo del Caso Hogwarts le fastidiaba, pues Dolores quedaría inutilizada como agente tras tanto escándalo y el objetivo: quebrar a Potter psicológicamente y hacerlo vulnerable a las "muertes asistidas"no se vislumbraba.

La idea había surgido a partir de los informes respecto la profunda depresión del chico tras la muerte de Diggory, pero no funcionaba. En algún punto de su desarrollo, Harry había comenzado a percibir el acoso de la profesora como un ataque premeditado y su instinto de supervivencia le impulsaba a mantenerse calmado y alerta. Por otro lado, el dispositivo de seguridad se estrechaba, perfectamente enmascarado en las multitudes que le rodeaban. Dentro de la escuela era intocable y fuera de ella lo vigilaban los del MI6 o los gitanos.

Cuando el chico se aficionó a pasear por el Soho a deshora, acompañado por los siameses Wesaley o en solitario, Riddle creyó que su oportunidad llegaba. Por suerte para él, chequeó a la presa antes de darle el zarpaso y notó una vigilancia más sutil y eficiente que la del MI6, la del los habitantes del barrio. No hubo manera de contratar a un asesino dispuesto a despacharle, todo porque Deacon Neagu había corrido la voz: el chico estaba bajo su ala y un niño protegido por el Príncipe de los Gitanos es sagrado para el hampa londinense, por elemental sentido práctico. Ni siquiera Riddle podía garantizar protección frente a los gitanos.

Para la primavera, parecía que el público perdía el interés en el caso, pero el puntillazo final a la carrera de Dolores Umbridge como profesora, y espía, lo dio Rita Skeeter con otro largo reportaje independiente, esta vez en El Quisquilloso. Con material de primera mano, la periodista denunció la contrata de Dolores y el posterior financiamiento de su campaña como un plan de varios miembros del Consejo Educacional de Hogwarts para desestabilizar a Minerva McGonagall, la directora.

Con su conocido estilo: acucioso y especulativo a la vez, la Skeeter explicaba cómo varios miembros del respetable Consejo –que funciona en calidad de asesor para las políticas instrumentadas por el centro– se habían aliado para denunciar la irresponsable conducción del colegio en manos de la McGonagall, elegida veinte años atrás. La idea era insertar un agente desestabilizador en el claustro y nada mejor que la ridícula asignatura Debates Sociales. Harry Potter debía ser el primer paso en el plan, pues su declarado homosexualismo era botón de muestra –para los complotados– de una decadencia que la directora no detenía. Una vez expulsado, abundaba la periodista, la Umbridge sería promovida al flamante puesto de Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, para velar por el mantenimiento de las buenas costumbres y elevar el estándar moral de alumnos y profesores. El reportaje venía acompañado de abundantes fotos y citas textuales. Como Amanecer un año antes, El Quisquilloso batió records de venta ese mañana y debió reeditarse.

Harry leyó el texto con una oscura satisfacción interior. Ron y él tomaron sol esa tarde en los jardines de la escuela, y releyeron en voz alta los pasajes más escabrosos del artículo, donde se explicaba cómo Dolores había sido elegida por aquella fracción del Consejo Educacional. A su alrededor, estudiantes y empleados sostenían el tabloide y estaban concentrados en la lectura.

Harry respiró profundamente, feliz de que el plan hubiese sido descubierto. La demanda quedaría fuera de lugar, estaba seguro, y la profesora tendría que marcharse. Hogwarts volvía a ser suyo, para recrearse en su dolor u olvidar las heridas, pero suyo. Ya no tendría que memorizar más frases para los periodistas, aunque acaso continuara estudiando hebreo, era un idioma musical y poético cuya flexibilidad le asombraba. Bueno, tenía aún tres meses para pensarlo. Miró a Ron, que señalaba una oración especialmente burlesca, trato de ver a qué se refería, pero una sombra sobre el papel le obligó a levantar la vista. Los amigos guardaron repentino silencio ante la imponente figura de Severus Snape.

–Señor Potter, ¿me permite unas palabras?  
–Se... seguro profesor.  
El chico se levantó a prisa, sacudiéndose el trasero con palmadas, y siguió al lúgubre psicólogo hasta un viejo roble. El hombre se volvió y lo enfrentó, su rostro impasible, como siempre.  
–Creo que le dará gusto saber que sus sesiones de psicoterapia han sido suspendidas.

Harry sonrió, las sesiones junto a Snape, que empezaron en el silencio, pero al cabo cimentaron una discreta amistad, habían sido lo mejor de su semestre. La erudición de aquel hombre le dejaba frío y su capacidad para explicar era innata, había disfrutado mucho las terapias devenidas sesiones de estudio.

–Lo suponía. –comentó cauteloso.  
Le pareció ver un leve brillo de complicidad en sus ojos de ónice, pero nunca esperó la siguiente frase.  
–Debo admitir, señor Potter, que si todos los pacientes fueran como usted, volvería a dar consultas de manera regular. Si tiene algún otro problema puede pasar por allá.  
–Lo tendré en cuenta.  
Snape asintió y giró para irse, Harry no apartó los ojos de su figura.  
–Por cierto –dijo ya marchándose– mi amigo Jason Isaac opina que su acento es maravilloso. Desea saber si planea continuar sus clases.  
–Llamaré a Jason, creo que podemos reducir la frecuencia, pero terminaré el semestre, luego veremos.  
Snape hizo un gesto de comprensión con la mano, se alejó en silencio. Harry regresó al sitio soleado que compartía con Ron, el pelirrojo lo contemplaba asombrado.  
–¿Me quieres decir que fue todo eso?  
–Nada, Snape vino a decirme que suspendieron mis horas de terapia, por el artículo, supongo.  
–¡No hablo de eso! –se impacientó el otro– sino de que ustedes dos parecían ¡amigos!  
–¿Amigos? –se extrañó el ojiverde– No me parece. Pero, ¿qué tendría de malo?  
–Vamos compañero, es Snape. No volverás a nada por su despacho ¿cierto?  
–Ron, a veces eres tan infantil. ¿Qué crees que hice todas estas semanas, cuando te perdías con Mione?  
El rostro de su amigo se puso pálido de repente. Sus siguientes palabras fueron apenas balbuceos.  
–No me digas que te acuestas con él. ¡Por favor!  
–¡Por Dios, Ronald! Snape podría ser mi padre. No me gustan tan mayores. Es solo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y conversamos, es un tipo genial ¿entiendes? Es agradable conversar con él. Nada más.  
Ron resopló con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, la imagen repentina de su amigo siendo clavado por el vampiro le había asustado. Harry decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.  
–Oye ¿te invito a una pizza familiar en la esquina?  
Ron estuvo en pie de un salto y corrieron a la salida del colegio, felices, ajenos a la multitud de ojos que seguían sus movimientos.

TBC...


	12. ENCUENTROS

ENCUENTROS 

Draco Malfoy estaba de pésimo humor. Eran las diez de la noche de un cálido sábado y estaba desde las ocho buscando una dirección en el asqueroso Soho. Aunque su rostro permanecía impasible, sus manos estaban crispadas sobre el volante y los ojos, tan claros que parecían pedazos de Mar del Norte, echaban chispas. Volteó hacia su copiloto.

–Creo que no lo vamos a encontrar.  
–Tiene que ser por aquí –respondió su compañero–. Demos una vuelta más.

Draco suspiró. Lo que más le fastidiaba era la ridícula situación en que se encontraba por su falta de carácter. A Blaise se le había antojado hallar y fotografiar un mural callejero que viera en un reportaje de la BBC esa tarde. Estaba solo en casa, así que no dudó en llamar a Draco y obligarlo a dejar su plan de juerga discotequera. Lo cierto era que a cualquier otro, Draco lo habría mandado al carajo, pero no a su amigo Blaise Zabini.

Echó una mirada al joven y notó un leve temblor en sus manos. ¿Blaise habría tomado su medicamento? De veras que extrañaba a Pansy, ¿cómo no se confundía con los extraños nombrecitos de las píldoras y sus frecuencias? Al saberse observado, el chico ocultó las manos en los bolsillos y habló.

–Disculpa que te estropeara los planes, pero es que la imagen del TV me hablaba, ¿entiendes? Era, era...  
–¡Si me vuelves a decir que era un cuadro con la fuerza del verbo de Dickens, te tiro del auto! Sabes bien que me importa un bledo, ese mural no se puede desmontar y vender, por tanto, está fuera de mi área de interés.  
–De acuerdo amigo, de acuerdo. –se encogió en su asiento y aferró la cámara nervioso.  
–Bueno, me he pasado. Algunas cosas que no se venden también me gustan. La verdad Blaise, estoy nervioso. Este no es un buen barrio y hay que moverse despacio para reconocer tu pared pintada.  
–Mural urbano –rectificó el otro.  
–¡Eso mismo! Pero el problema está en que despacio, por aquí, a las diez de la noche, solo van los polis y los que compran droga.  
–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?  
–No quieres saber cómo lo se.  
Llegaron al final de la calle, atravesaron un parque sucio y Draco detuvo la marcha en la explanada de una gasolinera abandonada. Se enfrentó a Blaise.  
–Admitámoslo: no vamos a encontrar el sitio así. –detuvo con un gesto la protesta del otro– Esto es lo que haremos: en la mañana temprano llamamos a la BBC y pedimos la dirección exacta del sitio. Vendremos durante el día y, si aún te interesa hacer las fotos, regresaremos de noche.  
–Vale –aceptó Blaise, miró hacia fuera con aprensión–. ¿Crees que es seguro, tú sabes, salir a orinar?

Malfoy lo pensó un poco. No era buena idea bajar del auto, pero Blaise no se lo pediría de no estar apurado, para regresar a casa faltaban sus buenos cuarenta minutos, y ya le temblaban las manos. Apagó el motor de un gesto.

–Vamos.

Dieron unos pasos hacia el edificio abandonado, Draco activó la alarma del auto y dio un giro para abarcar el parque. Sus farolas rotas a pedradas no eran alentadoras. En cierta época, habría entrado allí de inmediato, pero ya no, en especial no esa noche. Sumido en sus recuerdos no se dio cuenta de que avanzaban demasiado detrás de la construcción, cuando quiso detener a su amigo ya era demasiado tarde: una figura se escabulló en las penumbras y el filo de la navaja le erizó la piel.

–Mira lo que nos trajo el viento. –articuló una voz rasposa pegada a su oreja.

Eran solo dos, dos yonquis que recién se habían pinchado. Draco lo supo por sus pupilas dilatadas, las pieles ajadas y pálidas, la risa idiota que les bailoteaba en los rostros. El que retenía a Blaise tenía el pelo color ceniza, la mano que lo oprimía llevaba un pesado anillo, seguramente barato, les apuntaban con navajas bastante afiladas. No deseaba saber más de ellos. Su mente empezó a barajar posibilidades, pero con Blaise a remolque estaba muy jodido.

Su amigo le miraba con una cara de vergüenza infinita, no por las navajas, sino porque sus pantalones estaban mojados. Pobre Blaise, debía estar calculando el costo de renovar la tapicería del auto. ¿Qué importaba la tapicería ahora? Si salían de ahí sin heridas, le permitiría vomitar el asiento trasero hasta el 2000. Los tipos discutían qué hacer cuando el sonido de unos frenos y un motor que se apagaba los hizo callar. Pasos y voces que se acercaban. Inquietud en sus ojos. ¿Temían algo? Por el ruido eran dos jóvenes que buscaban urinarios gratuitos.

–Apresúrate Salvador, ya vamos tarde.  
–No vamos tarde por mi culpa.  
–Pero es a ti a quien esperan.  
–Saben que estoy contigo, ¿qué me puede pasar?  
–¿Has visto el auto ese? No es buena señal.  
–¡Vamos Príncipe! Es de algún niño pijo que se deja follar por un negro dentro de la gasolinera.  
–Esta no es zona de eso, sino de yonquis. Sabes que no soporto a los yonquis.  
–Ya acabo, ya acabo. ¿Ves?

Los pasos se alejaron. Draco supo que era su única oportunidad de salir sin que Blaise saliera más dañado. Con la fuerza de la desesperación lanzó al tipo por sobre su hombro. El compinche lo miró con extrañeza y bajó la guardia, gesto que Draco aprovechó para tomar de la mano a su amigo y correr. Doblaron hacia la calle y vio las espaldas de Salvador y Príncipe. ¿Cuál sería cuál? Sintió dos respiraciones desacompasadas tras de si.

–¡Auxilio!

Los hombres voltearon. Con la escasa luz de los faroles del auto, Draco pudo reconocer el gesto para desenfundar un arma. Por un instante, sus ojos y los de uno de ellos coincidieron, eran de un verde muy intenso, y le hablaron. Asintió en la carrera y se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrando consigo a Blaise. Dos disparos, pero bastaron para casi dejarlo sordo y poner a su compañero como gelatina en terremoto.

–Shhh, ya está bien –lo abrazó mientras el otro se revolvía en el suelo–, ya acabó todo. Nadie te hará daño.  
–Panzy –gimoteaba Blaise–. ¿Quién disparó sobre Panzy?  
–Nadie le disparó, Blaise. Panzy está bien. –le ayudó a levantarse y sacudió un poco su chaqueta– Ahora vas al auto y te sientas. Iremos a casa y la llamaremos.  
–¿La llamaremos?  
–Si, y sabrás que está bien.

Sentó a su amigo y volteó en busca de sus salvadores. Como suponía, los dos le contemplaban con extrañeza a prudencial distancia. Se acercó despacio, alegre de que su rostro fuera irreconocible a la incierta luz nocturna y sus cabellos estuvieran cubiertos por el ajustado pasamontañas. Uno era alto y delgado, de piel bronceada, tenía tipo de gitano, el segundo era de altura similar a la suya, más joven, tenía una revuelta cabellera negra y los brillantes ojos verdes que tan extraña sensación le provocaran. Se detuvo y observó a los tipos tendidos en estrambóticas posiciones, cada uno con un balazo en la frente.

–¿Están...?  
–Si. –afirmó con calma el mayor, reconoció su voz como la del tal Príncipe.  
–Gracias. –repuso en su tono más frío.  
–No es nada, debes haber oído que no soporto a los yonquis.  
–Sin embargo, alguien podría preguntar ¿no? –carraspeó incómodo– Lo hicieron por nosotros y pueden verse en un aprieto.  
–¿Por estos? –Príncipe movió con la punta de su zapato la pierna del de pelo ceniciento– No me parece. Por suerte usaste el arma de la izquierda Salvador.  
–Si. –respondió el de ojos verdes– Sería lástima tener que botar la nueva. –miró con extraña intensidad a Draco– ¿Te conozco?  
Draco sintió un escalofrío. ¿Era alguien de los viejos tiempos o un intento para averiguar más de él y chantajearlo? Prefirió ser cauto.  
–No creo. Volviendo a nuestro asunto, puedo expresar mi agradecimiento de alguna forma.  
Los hombres frente a él parecieron extrañarse ante la idea.  
–Pediste ayuda, nada más. –declaró con sencillez el gitano.  
–Oh –fue todo lo que pudo decir, chequeó su reloj– Bueno, entonces debo irme. Mi amigo... –hizo un gesto de cansancio– No debí traerlo.  
–Ve con Dios. –se despidió el mayor.

Draco echó a andar, tenía unas ganas locas de volver y dejarle su tarjeta a Salvador, pedirle una cita y llevarlo a cenar a sitios que pocos mortales visitan, pero se contuvo. Ellos eran matones a sueldo, o algo peor. Simplemente les había hallado de buenas. Dio la vuelta al vehículo y lanzó una última mirada entorno. El joven estaba mirándolo, supo que no había dejado de mirarlo mientras se dirigía al coche. Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, fue apenas un segundo.

Draco Malfoy condujo todo el camino a casa con un agradable calor en las mejillas.

TBC...


	13. LARGA ASAMBLEA

13 LARGA ASAMBLEA

Howgarts no era tan ruidoso y chillón antes, en especial no la biblioteca. Pasó con desgana una página de su libro y suspiró. Tenía que admitir que no se trataba de la escuela, ni del clima, ni siquiera de la estúpida clase de Debates Sociales, sino de él. Le costaba retomar el ritmo, la especial cadencia de la vida escolar la parecía carente de intensidad y la mayoría de sus condiscípulos unos chiquillos mimados incapaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta. Dios del cielo, ¿había sido él así? Por supuesto, era el más mimado, el más creído, el príncipe de aquel mundo vacío y decorativo donde le había tocado nacer. Y creerse que el resto del universo era como su club y su casa le había puesto al borde del abismo.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de retomar el argumento de su lectura. Nada ganaría con recriminarse y recordar el pasado. Estaba de vuelta, su padre y sus amigos le apoyaban, no podía dar marcha atrás. Miró sus cuidadas uñas sobre el lomo del libro, su pálida piel hacía un fuerte contraste con la cubierta roja, las venas, azulosas y tenues, se percibían bajo la fina capa ósea. Sonrió, sus manos casi volvían a ser las de antes, delgadas, pálidas y fuertes, ya no eran aquellos huesos apenas cubiertos de piel correosa de diez meses atrás, cuando Lucius le encontró tirado en un arrabal de París.

Diez meses, menos de un año, pero parecía que ahora tres vidas estuvieran almacenadas dentro de si. Una fácil y estúpida, la del crédulo estudiante que fumó su primer pitillo a los doce años. Otra sucia y triste, la del adicto que vendió cada mueble de su lujosísimo apartamento para pagar los pinchazos y acabó prostituyéndose, con una sola idea clara: proteger a Blaise. Y ahora estaba dando los primeros pasos en la tercera, temeroso a menudo de que todo el cariño de su padre y el apoyo de sus amigos fuera un sueño de una dosis especialmente fuerte. No, ningún vuele duraba tanto y menos incluía episodios como el del sábado.

–Salvador…

Saboreó el nombre por enésima vez en cuarenta y ocho horas. El domingo había estado pegado a Lucius, luchando con los deseos de ir al Soho y buscarle. Ahora la Asamblea de Clubes le ayudaba a contener su atracción. Nada que viniera de ese barrio le haría bien. Chequeó su reloj y empezó a recoger sus cosas, Marcos le esperaba en la puerta del salón de reuniones en veinte minutos. Devolvió el libro y salió a las ruidosas galerías del colegio.

Caminaba despacio, con elegancia felina, su ropa negra de irreprochable corte y sus ojos duros lo separaban de la marea de jóvenes que se apresuraba a dejar el plantel con el fin de las clases de la tarde. Un par de chicos de primer año chocaron con él y estuvo a punto de caerse, un brazo fuerte retuvo.

–¿Soñando de nuevo?  
–Bueno Marcos, la verdad es que el panorama no es demasiado seductor.  
Avanzaron juntos en contra de la marea humana, en busca del lugar de la cita.  
–Lo se, pero ahora que los niños nos pueden acusar de acoso sexual debes tener cuidado. Es la única razón por la que miro mi trayecto en esta escuela. –explicó con tono falsamente preocupado.  
Draco rió, más que por el chiste, por el esfuerzo de su amigo en hacerle llevadera la estancia.  
–Mejor explícame para qué diablos quieres que te acompañe.  
–¡Vamos Draco! Todos sabemos que en septiembre volverás a ser capitán del equipo de esgrima. Yo solo soy un suplente.  
El rubio negó despacio.  
–No lo sé Marcos, una cosa es recuperar la destreza y otra, muy distinta, dirigir un equipo. Deseo ir poco a poco.  
–Estamos de acuerdo. Por eso les dije a los chicos del equipo que esperaran hasta septiembre.  
El rubio le miró asombrado.  
–¿Ellos?... ¿El resto de los muchachos quiere que yo…?  
–¡Por supuesto! Pero maniobré para que no se note que desean botarme. Les dije: "Esperen un semestre, hasta que Draco esté completamente en forma. Si lo atosigamos será contraproducente". –le guiñó un ojo cómplice– ¿Ves que hábil soy para evitar humillaciones públicas?  
–¡Tu tienes demasiada autoestima para que alguien te humille! –repuso feliz.

Llegaron riendo hasta el local, tomaron las copias del informe a debatir esa tarde y buscaron asientos. Ninguno de los dos fue ajeno a los murmullos que la presencia del rubio generaba, pero prefirieron obviarlos. En pocos minutos la directora se ubicó en la mesa presidencial y el silencio se impuso.

Draco se recostó y dedicó su atención a los participantes. Hacía dos años que faltaba, así que muchos de los jefes de clubs eran nuevos, sin embargo, los conocía de la intensa vida social que llevara antes. Si, él estaba en contra de la separación entre clases, porque "Ay demasiadas chicas lindas por ahí como para exigirles que además tengan buena familia". Ahora esas personas a las que contemplaba como a piezas de caza eran sus iguales. En realidad siempre lo habían sido, incluso muchos eran mejores que él, solo que debió pasar dos años en el infierno para darse cuenta. Un codazo de Marcos le devolvió a la realidad. Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba argumentando algo, prestó atención:

–… y entonces, yo no entiendo por qué el Club de Esgrima necesita esos uniformes blancos y verdes, si la mitad del presupuesto se les va en lavandería. Creo que, en general, los gastos que se conceden a ese grupo son excesivos, basados más en las costumbres derrochadoras de sus miembros que en la realidad. La misma página donde explican la renovación del equipo es de una vaguedad insultante. Otros clubes, y no hablo solo por mi, reciben constantes presiones para ser racionales en los gastos y cuidadosos en la membresía, pero estuvimos a punto de aprobar todo lo propuesto por el señor Flint para el nuevo semestre sin una sola intervención. Lo menos que puede hacer su capitán es argumentar sus peticiones.

La intervención fue cerrada con ovaciones y Draco frunció el ceño. Cómo olvidar la solapada envidia de todos contra los esgrimistas. Lanzó una mirada preocupada a Flint, que ya se ponía en pie para responder.

–En realidad, no me gusta detenerme en nimiedades, por eso mi proyecto presupuestario en mucho más breve que el del señor Finch-Fletchley, el simpático capitán de football. Antes de definir los costos de nuestro nuevo material, hicimos búsquedas en internet para asegurarnos de que los precios fueran los menos gravosos para la escuela, sin detrimento de la calidad. El desglose es sucinto porque no necesitamos mucho, sino bueno. Si lo que te molesta, Justin, es la parte de la lavandería, préstame a tus porristas. Estoy seguro de que quitar manchas de sudor es más fácil que saltar sobre el fango en los partidos de lluvia.

Respetuosos aplausos y varias carcajadas fueron el tributo a Marcos. El joven se sentó y miró a Draco satisfecho, pero Finch-Fletchley tomó de nuevo la palabra.

–Creo que se me entendió mal. No pido explicaciones acerca de la diferencia de costo entre una espada y un florete, si vuestros "delicados" gustos exigen tal sofisticación, allá ustedes. Lo que si me parece que merece explicación es el acápite de renovación de personal. Sin embargo, de su silencio deduzco que no fue un error de la mecanógrafa. ¿De veras Draco Malfoy será el nuevo capitán?

Un murmullo asombrado recorrió el local, Draco comprendió que la mayoría de los presentes no había leído detenidamente el informe. Marcos y Justin contaban con ello, el primero para que la candidatura pasara sin aspavientos, el segundo para su eterna pelea contra los esgrimistas.

Flint no se dejó amilanar. Simplemente se levantó y sonrió con absoluta inocencia.

–Es la decisión del equipo y no conlleva honorarios. ¿Cuál es su queja?  
–Que el señor Malfoy no reúne los mínimos requisitos de ejemplaridad para dirigir ni una línea de peones de ajedrez –repuso Justin–. Apenas se ha incorporado tras dos años "desaparecido" y dista mucho de ser el mejor de su equipo.  
Marcos se mantuvo ecuánime.  
–Hace tres años, el señor Malfoy fue elegido el capitán más joven de la historia de Howgarts en el siglo XX, bajo su dirección, el equipo llegó a competencias de nivel nacional, algo casi olvidado en nuestro club.  
–¡Pero fue expulsado por dopaje! –estalló el otro– Tal vez otros no lo recuerden, pero yo si. Recuerdo la vergüenza de ver a mi colegio involucrado en semejante escándalo. No se puede confiar en él.  
–Nadie te pide que confíes en él. –repuso una tercera voz que erizó los cabellos de Draco, solo su esmerada educación le impidió saltar de su asiento.  
El joven que había intervenido estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la sala, casi de espaldas a él, pero su voz... No podía ser ¿o si?  
–La propuesta fue avalada por los miembros de su equipo –en ese momento giró hacia ellos–. ¿Correcto? –Marcos asintió– Y la directora de la escuela, que estoy seguro leyó detenidamente el informe, ¿verdad que debió ser así Justin? –al de football no le quedó otra que asentir–, no le parece mal que Malfoy vuelva a las clases, ni que se incorpore a la esgrima. Hasta el otoño no será capitán. Tienes todo el semestre para probar que no es idóneo, no nos hagas perder el tiempo hoy.

Hubo muchas risas ante semejante final y Finch-Fletchley tuvo que sentarse, derrotado. El chico de revueltos cabellos negros se sentó también y McGonagall anunció el siguiente punto de discusión.

Draco sentía todo el cuerpo laxo y agotado. Era él, estaba seguro, era su voz, y eran sus extraños ojos verdes. Harry Potter era Salvador, el Capitán del equipo de Tiro era un asesino nocturno, Dios Santo. ¿Lo habría reconocido? ¿Le mataría por ser testigo de su crimen? Hizo una seña a Marcos y se deslizó en silencio hacia el baño.

Ya dentro del local cubierto de azulejos respiró profundamente. No podía dejarse asustar, de algo tenía que servir ser un Malfoy. El era mayor que Potter y, ciertamente, demasiadas cosas llevaba a las espaldas para que un crío con complejos de "Exterminador" le agriara la vida. Fue hasta uno de los lavamanos y se mojó el rostro, dejó que las gotas se arrastraran perezosas por sus párpados cerrados. El agua helada era reconfortante. Decidió no darse por enterado, fingir que nada le unía al ojiverde, excepto la matrícula en el colegio. Si, esa era la manera sensata de actuar, Lucius estaría orgulloso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y percibió a otra persona en el local. Volteó y el alma se le fue a los pies. ¡Potter le contemplaba apoyado en la puerta! Se esforzó porque ninguno de sus sentimientos aflorase, solo se quedó ahí, en silencio, esperando.

–¿Qué tiene Justin contra ti? –preguntó al fin Salvador.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
–Viejas historias de faldas.  
El otro asintió, sus ojos le escrutaban detenidamente y el rubio se asombró de no estar molesto por ello.  
–¿Te conozco? –¡vaya, ¿carecía de imaginación o de memoria?  
–No me parece –intentó sonreír para conjurar el miedo–. Recordaría al famoso Harry Potter.  
Potter también sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste. Draco deseó verlo alegre.  
–Gracias por lo de ahí afuera. –aventuró.  
–No tiene importancia. Justin se cree que todos podemos entrenar con una pelota y un rectángulo de fango. Si hubieras visto el lío en octubre por un ómnibus para los de teatro y literatura. "¿Para qué tienen que ir a Straford von Avon? ¿Acaso es un sitio tan especial?". Tuve que pararme y explicarle que es la ciudad natal de Shakespeare, pero no aprende.  
Ambos rieron y la tensión disminuyó notablemente. Hasta que el de la cicatriz pareció recordar algo.  
–A lo que venía. ¿Eres hetero?  
Parpadeó confundido, su máscara de impasibilidad se mantenía a duras penas.  
–No entiendo.  
–Que si eres heterosexual.  
Sonrió, era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban de manera tan llana. Mintió sin detenerse a pensarlo.  
–Si.  
–Que alivio. Es que, cada vez que me acerco a alguien resulta que es gay, pero nunca se ha decidido a dar el salto y yo soy un gran ejemplo –movió las manos en gesto cansado–. ¡No te imaginas! Entonces, como eres hetero no vas a creer que lo que sigue es una cita ni nada así. ¿De acuerdo?  
–De acuerdo.  
–Resulta que mi amigo Ron y yo necesitamos ayuda con una ponencia de química. Usualmente Hermione –se detuvo bruscamente–, Granger ¿la conoces? –el rubio asintió–. Bueno, ella nos ayuda, pero está para Bulgaria en un intercambio y espera que el trabajo esté listo para su regreso. Moriré cuando ponga pie en Gran Bretaña si no es así, lo se. Me dijeron que eras de los mejores de química en la escuela, pero no estás en ninguno de los equipos investigativos de nuestro curso.  
–Eso es porque estoy dispensado –explicó Draco–. Solo repito el semestre para coger el ritmo, pero ya pasé todo quinto año.  
– ¿Puedes ayudarnos? –La mirada de Potter era dulcemente suplicante.  
Draco se contuvo para pensar un poco en la propuesta.  
–¿Seguro que no hay nada sexual en todo esto?

El joven de cabellos negros solo negó con la cabeza y rió.

TBC...


	14. QUIMICA

DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS 14 Química

(Los personajes y sus relaciones no son míos, el argumento si)

Draco dudó ante la puerta. El timbre estaba a escasos centímetros –casi suplicaba ser usado–, pero no se decidía. Para ser honestos todo el viaje, desde la Mansión Malfoy hasta la casa Black–Lupin–Potter, había sido una gran duda.

No se trataba de que Harry Potter / Salvador le atrajera de forma violenta –podía, simplemente, sepultar eso–, sino de Black. Ir a la casa de Sirius Black y ser reconocido en ella no acababa de parecerle agradable. Bueno, tampoco era su asunto ¿cierto? Sino de Lucius, Tía Bella y el resto de ellos. Cosa del pasado, algo que varios muertos habían zanjado cuando él tenía tres años y Potter uno.

Las palabras de su padre volvieron: "Haz tu vida confiando en tus fuerzas y tus sueños. Déjanos atrás si es necesario, pero vive". ¿Cuánto le había costado a Lucius esa frase de consuelo y aliento? Mucho. El padre que él conocía era un hombre celosísimo del legado familiar y las buenas apariencias, sin embargo, cuando la crisis se había presentado, Lord Lucius Tiberius Dante Malfoy –Vigésimo Sexto Conde de Slytering, miembro de la Orden de Calatrava y católico a la vieja usanza– había mandado todo al diablo por la salvación de su único hijo. Oh, sí: su padre le quería. Aunque tardó diez y seis años en demostrarlo y Draco necesitó ese mismo tiempo, más doce meses, para reconocerlo.

Si visitar a Harry Potter clasificaba como un pecado a los ojos de sus ancestros, decidió, era el menor de su ya larga lista.

Oprimió el timbre y esperó. Se oyeron pasos presurosos y la puerta giró poco después para revelar a un Harry Potter vestido con pulóver azul y negros pantalones de deporte, su pelo estaba húmedo y pegado en mechones que caían sobre la frente¡iba descalzo!

–¡Eres tú! –saludó el moreno con demasiada energía.

Se apartó en un gesto que invitaba a entrar y gritó hacia el interior de la casa mientras cerraba la puerta.

–Ron¡saca tu cabeza de la maldita nevera! Malfoy ya llegó.

Draco permaneció quieto, impactado por el liberal comportamiento de su anfitrión. Se fijó en un pelirrojo que se acercaba a ellos desde el fondo de la casa y se detuvo junto a la escalera, negligentemente apoyado en la baranda. Llevaba puesto un albornoz verde y sandalias, un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas pecosas y fruncía los labios alrededor de una pajuela color rosa inserta en una caja de jugo de pera.

–Harry¿dónde están tus modales? –comentó con voz demasiado feliz–. Primero debes preguntarle si desea tomar algo.

Dio una larga chupada a su bebida, ignorando el impaciente rostro de Potter.

–No. Primero debo arrastrarte fuera de la cocina para que hagas algo en nuestro proyecto de química.

–Yo hice algo. –repuso Ron, concentrado en la lista de nutrientes de la caja.

–¡Sin duda! –el sarcasmo en la voz del otro era notable, para diversión de Draco.

El rubio les observaba un tanto intrigado, la familiaridad entre esos dos era patente. ¿Serían pareja? La pregunta le generó una inusitada repulsión. Harry continuaba su diatriba.

–Ayudaste al embrollar las notas y proponer que buscáramos ayuda. Pero yo gestioné la ayuda y estaría correctamente vestido de no ser por tu idea del yacuzi.

"¿Tú idea del yacuzi?" Definitivamente sonaban como pareja. Nada para estropear el humor como una mala sesión de sexo.

–Harry –suspiró Ron. –Te estas volviendo tan aburrido como Mione.

–¡Aburrido como Mione¡Esto es el colmo! Te recuerdo que Hermione, TU NOVIA, regresa en cuatro días y le prometiste tener el proyecto listo para entonces.

–Ya lo se, pero es algo que nos supera –algo en la calma que destilaba el pelirrojo molestaba a Draco. –Se lo explicaré y ya. ¿Te parece?

–No me parece –los dientes de Potter casi rechinaron. –No me parece en absoluto.

Draco tuvo la certeza de que era hora de intervenir, la cara de su anfitrión indicaba que estaba a escasos centímetros del límite. Dio un paso adelante.

–Potter, no creo que esta charla nos sea útil.

El moreno lo miró asombrado. ¡Había olvidado su presencia! Draco se sintió terriblemente indiscreto y miserable a la vez. Dedujo que ese tipo de discusiones eran cotidianas, y –solo reparar en el hecho era en verdad extraño– ¿por qué Potter deseaba recibirle "correctamente vestido"? La respuesta más obvia era halagadora, pero decidió enfocarse sobre cosas más urgentes.

–¿Podemos ver tus apuntes?

El aludido enrojeció de golpe, pero Draco fue lo suficientemente gentil para ignorarlo. Luego asintió y tomó por una puerta a la derecha del recibidor, hacia la biblioteca. Ron les siguió sin decir palabra.

Ya en la amplia estancia, tomaron asiento ante una mesa cubierta de libros y revistas científicas. Algunos volúmenes tenían el sello de Hogwarts, pero un número importante estaba encuadernado en rojo y oro, como los libros que se alineaban a su alrededor. Draco examinó los títulos de pasada y resopló: esa biblioteca estaba muy bien surtida. La voz de Harry lo apartó de su breve éxtasis bibliográfico.

–Este es el Proyecto –empujó varias hojas impresas en su dirección–, tal y como lo entregó el profesor. La mayoría de los materiales de consulta indicados está aquí –hizo un gesto hacia los tomos y boletines esparcidos–, y estas son nuestras notas –señaló unas hojas amarillas desparramadas a su alrededor.

¿Nuestras? Una mirada superficial revelaba la misma escritura –ancha y un poco inclinada a la izquierda– en todos los manuscritos visibles. Draco contuvo la sonrisa y comenzó a leer las indicaciones del Proyecto. Sentía los verdes ojos clavados sobre su cuerpo con la misma intensidad de aquel sábado en el Soho.

Cuando empezaba a hojear las notas, sintió un solapado bostezo frente a él. Harry fue a sacudir a Ron, casi dormido, pero la mano del visitante en su brazo lo impidió. Fue un intercambio rápido y eficiente de miradas:

"Déjalo dormir, así no estorba."

Harry protestó "También es su trabajo"

"¡Por favor!" las cejas de Draco se arquearon burlonas "¿Acaso va a aportar algo a partir de AHORA?"

El moreno se encogió de hombros con resignación y el rubio regresó a las notas. Ninguno de los dos se asombró siquiera un poco de que su muda conversación fluyera, como si sus lazos comunes fueran estrechos y antiguos.

Al fin, Draco dio por terminada la lectura. Sus ojos plata se enfocaron en el joven de ojos verdes a un costado de la mesa.

–Ahora dime¿cuál es, exactamente, tu problema con el proyecto?

Harry se rascó la cabeza un instante antes de responder.

–No tengo un hilo conductor. Todos estos materiales recogen experimentos, leyes y avances diversos, pero no logro hallar una línea lo suficientemente interesante como para enfocar todo a través de ella. Si seguimos así, solo podremos acumular fechas y nombres.

El otro asintió y se masajeó el entrecejo, sopesó despacio sus siguientes palabras.  
–¿Te gustaría hablar de la química y los sentimientos?

Los ojos de Potter brillaban de curiosidad.

–Explícate –demandó.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas en la biblioteca. Draco se sentía cómodo hablando de química, y Harry era un estudiante atento. Su buena memoria le permitía recordar referencias en este o aquel volumen, allí donde el rubio solo tenía sus sólidos conocimientos de química experimental y su vida –que se guardó muy bien. Para cuando el sol se ponía, ya las notas del ojiverde se habían duplicado, pero ahora en orden, a su lado los textos de referencia estaban perfectamente apilados, con pulcros marcadores de papel en cada página que planeaba citar.

Harry dejó caer la pluma y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Todo su cuerpo parecía gritar "Al fin salí de esta". Draco lo miró comprensivo: la presión de los proyectos escolares era excesiva a menudo en Hogwarts, en especial en quinto y séptimo año. El de la cicatriz abrió los ojos y retomó un tema que había salido a flote en mitad de la explicación.

–Entonces¿todo lo que sentimos es física y química¿Pequeñas descargas eléctricas y moléculas diversas excitando las neuronas?

Draco torció el gesto ante la inquieta simplificación.

–Eso es tan cierto y tan tonto como decir que estamos rodeados de vacío. Por supuesto, funcionamos como una gran máquina electroquímica autorregulada, pero somos más que eso. De otra manera, Oscar Wilde y William Shakespeare no tendrían sentido.

Pero Harry no dejaba de estar preocupado.

–Si el amor es un número específico de reacciones en mi cerebro y mis hormonas¿no puede alguien falsificarlo?

–Para eso falta mucho Potter. Apenas comenzamos a entender los principios básicos del funcionamiento neuronal, manipularlos de modo certero llevará, cuando menos, varias décadas. La humanidad tiene retos más urgentes –concluyó casi para si.

El alumno asintió, pero la inquietud seguía agazapada en el fondo de sus ojos verdes.

–¿Tienes e.mail?

Draco parpadeó ante el brusco cambio de tema.

–Es que me gustaría enviarte el trabajo en uno o dos días, para que me des tu opinión sobre la redacción final. Todo es tan asombroso que temo perder el control y hacer un texto de ciencia ficción.

–De acuerdo –extrajo una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta–, aquí tienes.

Harry adelantó la mano para tomar el cartoncito y sus dedos se rozaron. Por alguna razón desconocida, ambos quedaron estáticos, concentrados en las sensaciones derivadas de la breve zona de sus cuerpos en contacto. Ninguno se atrevió a moverse o siquiera hablar. Estaban impactados por la intensidad de tan tenue vínculo, pero la magia fue rota por unos libros que Ron apartó con estrépito en medio de su sueño.

Se esforzaron por mirar a otro sitio y tosieron de manera artificial, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

–Creo que debo irme –aventuró Draco.

–Come algo antes, no debes manejar hambriento.

Malfoy aceptó, agradecido por el pretexto para prolongar su estancia, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Harry sacó de la nevera un par de recipientes de comida congelada y, camino al microondas, encendió el pequeño TV en que Remus seguía las noticias de la mañana. Draco tomó asiento en una banqueta alta, descargó su peso sobre la barra que hacía las veces de mesa para comidas rápidas y se concentró en el aparato. Aún de espaldas, Harry pudo reconocer los diálogos: Enma Thompson, Danny de Vito y Arnold Swasheneger discutían por el control del laboratorio.

–Me gusta ese filme –dijo por encima del hombro en lo que programaba el microondas.

–¿Mmm? –Draco no hilaba el argumento todavía.

–Se llama "Junior" –se sentó en la banqueta a su lado–, y es una excelente comedia. Dany de Vito y Swacheneger son dos científicos que desarrollan un nuevo medicamento para la fertilidad, pero, justo al borde de lograrlo, pierden los fondos y el laboratorio porque la universidad que los patrocina prefiere las investigaciones sobre óvulos de Enma Thompson, que es tremenda despistada. Como están en quiebra, de Vito propone el plan desesperado de embarazar a Arnold por tres o cuatro meses, para probar la efectividad del medicamento. Le roba un óvulo a ella – de hecho un óvulo DE ELLA– y lo implanta en el torso de Arnold. La cosa termina de complicarse cuando él se niega a detener el experimento, alegando que es su hijo. Para colmo se enamora de la inglesa, que no se da cuenta de nada hasta después de la mitad. Te digo¡es tremendo!

Draco le observó curioso.

–¿Vas mucho al cine?

Se sonrojó ante la inquisitiva mirada.

–Antes si, ahora prefiero alquilar los filmes y verlos en casa. No me gustan las multitudes. ¿Y tú?

Draco negó en silencio, pero sus ojos estaban de nuevo atentos a la pantalla. Harry no pareció ofenderse por ello, se dedicó a servir la comida.

–A propósito¿es eso posible?

–¿Qué cosa? –el rubio estaba enfocado en cómo tomar sus alimentos sin dejar de ver la creciente panza de Arnold.

–Lo que ocurre en la película, que un hombre se embarace.

–¿Piensas tener un bebé?

La pregunta había surgido para ganar tiempo y ocultar su propia sorpresa, pero, en cuanto terminó de hablar, supo que sus palabras habían sido MUY erradas. El rostro del moreno se tornó pétreo en apenas unos instantes, su respuesta fue fría y cortante.

–No creo.

Y se dedicó a su comida en un silencio tenso. Draco estaba francamente incómodo, se negaba a que todo acabase de tal manera.

–Creo que es cuestión de tiempo.

Harry levantó la cara lleno de asombro, se olvidó de cerrar la boca y el tenedor quedó a escasos centímetros, con un trocito de carne escurriendo salsa. Draco ignoró todo eso y continuó.

–En principio, el filme lo plantea correctamente: solo debes conseguir un estimulante bioquímico que induzca al organismo a hacer una función determinada, la píldora anticonceptiva nace de esa raíz. Solo es cuestión de interés, tiempo y dinero, pero imagino que pocas instituciones patrocinarían semejante idea.

–Pero –Harry no había encontrado su voz aún, solo un balbuceante sustituto–... el cuerpo masculino... ¿dónde iría el...? y... ¿Hablas en serio!

–Tu preguntaste –se encogió de hombros y pinchó una papa.

–Era un chiste –admitió consternado.

–¡Oh! Mmm¿lo siento? –pero su expresión no tenía nada que ver con la leve disculpa, siguió hablado del tema con reposada frialdad. –El asunto es el mismo, más o menos, que el que te preocupaba allá arriba: nuestra naturaleza bioquímica. A nivel genético hombres y mujeres somos casi iguales, excepto por el par de cromosomas XX o XY. Ese par de paquetes de información define la formación de los órganos reproductivos y unos cuantos caracteres secundarios, pero la capacidad reproductiva puede estropearse en cualquier punto del camino, por malformaciones congénitas o accidentes durante la gestación y la vida del individuo. ¿Me sigues?

Harry asintió despacio y hablo tentativamente.

–¿Hablas de los hermafroditas?

–Esa es la versión tremendista del asunto –admitió–, pero también hablo de eso. Mira: por un lado se sabe que el organismo es susceptible a los estímulos de diverso tipo para desencadenar capacidades que, por diversas razones, no suceden espontáneamente y generan deterioro en la calidad de vida del individuo, por ejemplo, la insulina inyectable para los diabéticos. Por otro, recientes investigaciones demuestran cada día que las diferencias orgánicas entre los sexos son responsabilidad de –enumeró con sus dedos–: uno, los paquetes de información genética que activan las hormonas y otros estimulantes bioquímicos; dos, los roles de género impuestos por la cultura. De los roles de género la ciencia no tiene nada que decir, pero de las reacciones bioquímicas del organismo, si.

Draco se detuvo para tomar un vaso de agua y estudió a su interlocutor. Los ojos de Potter estaban pendientes de cada gesto suyo. Retomó su explicación.

–Durante el proyecto de la píldora anticonceptiva, la idea fue por ese camino, pero el objetivo era inhibir, no estimular. Los anticonceptivos hormonales engañan al organismo, sustituyen el ciclo de ovulación por otros procesos similares que "confunden" a los centros endocrinos de la mujer. De ahí que sea posible, en teoría, elaborar una droga que induzca a un organismo masculino a tolerar, temporalmente, los órganos necesarios para llevar un bebé en su interior. Por supuesto, la fecundación sería en probeta y el alumbramiento quirúrgico. ¿Satisfecho?

–Si y no.

Draco alzó una ceja, instándolo a explicarse y el moreno habló con reticencia, como si temiera decir un disparate.

–Primero dijiste que era cuestión de tiempo, ahora que es posible en teoría. ¿No te contradices?

–En absoluto, solo soy cauteloso. Te digo, ese esquema sobre el embarazo masculino es evidente para cualquier bioquímico o especialista en fertilidad un poquito soñador. El problema básico es que nadie puede, aún, plantearlo como proyecto de desarrollo. ¡Las razones políticas son obvias! Pero, además, con este mundo superpoblado ¿para qué queremos más bebés? Es como lo de sintetizar el amor. Hay que mejorar el acceso de todos al agua y la energía antes de enlatar sentimientos.

–Entiendo –el joven de la cicatriz parecía repentinamente abatido.

El joven Malfoy hechó un vistazo a su reloj y decidió que había tentado bastante a la suerte. Se levantó.

–Debo irme.

Su anfitrión pareció salir de un sueño al conjuro de su voz. Caminaron hasta el recibidor en silencio y Draco se demoró unos minutos en acomodarse el abrigo y la bufanda, fuera podía escucharse el viento frío de las frescas noches primaverales. Cuando cerraba el último botón escuchó una llave girar en la cerradura de la puerta principal y supo que su suerte se había agotado. Giró a tiempo para que sus ojos y los del recién llegado coincidieran desde el primer instante.

Sirius Black permaneció estático en la puerta, contemplando al pequeño clon de Lucius Malfoy cuya mirada, mucho más cálida de lo que jamás sería la del Conde, le recordaba infinitamente a su hermano Rabastan.


	15. EN EL PETIT EIFFEL

DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS  
15 En el Petit Eiffel

_De: "Harry Potter" __A: "Draco Malfoy" ‹draconisnobility.uk›  
__Asunto: INVESTIGACION DE QUIMICA_

_Saludos Malfoy:_

_Adjunto a este mensaje el texto del seminario en formato .rtf, para que lo valores. ¿Podemos vernos en un par de días para hablar de ello? Disculpa la premura, pero es que Hermione sigue ajena al proyecto y Ron¡es Ron!_

_Como entiendo que mi casa te puede resultar incómoda, nos veremos en cualquier otro sitio._

_HP_

Sirius miró a Draco por varios segundos, inseguro sobre la actitud a seguir. El carraspeo de su hijo le sacó de su momentánea distracción.

Ambos hombres rompieron el contacto visual, un tanto avergonzados, y giraron hacia el más joven, Harry les miraba intrigado.

–¿Pasa algo?

El padre trató de desviar la atención.

–¿Ya llegó Remus?

–Hoy tiene reunión entre la gente del MST y el Banco.

–Oh, si, lo había olvidado. –empezó a sacarse el abrigo, y se esforzó por dar un tono casual a sus palabras– ¿Me presentas a tu amigo?

Harry aún mantuvo sus inquisitivos ojos verdes sobre Sirius durante una eternidad antes de hablar.

–Este es Draco Malfoy, vino para ayudarme en un proyecto escolar. Draco, este es Sirius Black, mi padre.

–¿Black? –inquirió el rubio mientras adelantaba la mano.

–Padre adoptivo –aclaró–. ¿Eres el hijo de Lucius?

Draco se permitió entonces una media sonrisa y asintió.

–Creí que lo habías olvidado.

Sirius negó suavemente.

–¿Cómo olvidar a Lucius? –apretó un poco los labios y miró al joven Malfoy con atención. Volvió a hablar muy despacio– Supe lo de Narcisa. Lo siento, si tú lo sientes.

–No lo siento –declaró simplemente Draco.

Harry volvió a carraspear, y ellos se volvieron. Lucía incómodo por la exclusión.

–¿Les importaría explicarme?

–Mi madre se llamaba Narcisa Black –explicó Draco con voz desapasionada–, era prima hermana de tu padre, aunque a ella no le gustaba recordarlo.

Harry asintió, satisfecho a medias, pero estaba acostumbrado a los silencios de Sirius sobre su familia.

Draco giró hacia el otro hombre.

–Ahora debo irme. Estoy aquí desde la una y mi padre puede preocuparse.

El de ojos azules asintió comprensivo y le abrió la puerta.

–Vuelve cuando quieras.

_De: "Draco Malfoy" ‹draconisnobility.uk›  
__A: "Harry Potter"   
__Asunto: Re INVESTIGACION DE QUIMICA_

_Potter: _

_Eres bastante observador, solo que tu habilidad parece errática. Lástima.  
__Este martes termino mi entrenamiento a las 3: 40 pm. Puedo dedicarte el resto de la tarde.  
__Saluda a tus padres._

_DM_

Harry pasó su tarjeta por la cerradura electrónica y entró. El Club de Esgrima era un sitio amplio, decorado en plata y verde, con esa extraña mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo contemporáneo que hacía de Haowgarts un complejo fascinante.

Atravesó el recibidor en busca de la zona de entrenamiento. A ambos lados, las paredes de la habitación estaban ocultas por estantes llenos de trofeos de hasta 400 años de antigüedad. Casi al final, el anaquel del siglo XX mostraba pocos premios. Recordó las palabras de Marcos Flint en la Asamblea: "Hace tres años, el señor Malfoy fue elegido el capitán más joven de la historia de Howgarts en el siglo XX. Bajo su dirección, el equipo llegó a competencias de nivel nacional, algo casi olvidado en nuestro club". Entonces, esa copa del nivel superior era un logro de él.

La pared del fondo era un gran mural que historiaba el desarrollo de la esgrima. Todas las figuras estaban orientadas hacia el centro, donde una alta puerta de roble permanecía entre abierta. La empujó y pasó al local siguiente.

El sitio bullía de actividad. Era un gimnasio con el tamaño de tres aulas regulares del colegio, violentamente iluminado por varias lámparas que colgaban del techo. El suelo estaba cubierto de linóleo verde y las paredes laterales estaban historiadas, como en el recibidor.

Nadie reparó en su entrada.

A la izquierda, una docena de párvulos de entre 12 y 13 años hacía calistenia. En el fondo, otros se afanaban desembalando armas –Marcos Flint parecía dirigirlos. Pero el grupo mayor estaba a su derecha, siguiendo un enfrentamiento. Harry se acercó allí con la esperanza de encontrar a Draco entre los espectadores.

Sobre la plataforma de esgrima, un hombre y una mujer cruzaban sus aceros. Ella llevaba una melena muy corta, los mechones de color castaño ni siquiera tocaban el cuello de su traje blanco. El hombre vestía de negro y recogía su cabello rubio, casi blanco, en una cola de caballo. No dudó por un instante que se trataba de Malfoy. Aguardó en silencio.

Viendo aquel combate, Harry entendió que la mascota de este equipo fuera una serpiente. Los movimientos de ambos eran fluidos y eficientes, con una velocidad y precisión escalofriantes. La ajustada malla del rubio marcaba su tórax a penas definido y su vientre plano, también el surco que el sudor construía por su espalda y axilas.

Las fintas y rechazos continuaron por diez minutos más. El moreno consultó su reloj (3:30 pm) y se preguntó si Draco recordaba su reunión. Entonces, el rubio saltó hacia delante con violencia repentina para flexionar de inmediato su pierna derecha hasta quedar casi horizontal. La mujer dudó un instante en recomponer su defensa, pero fue suficiente para que él alcanzara su pecho de abajo hacia arriba con limpieza absoluta. Los indicadores rojos anunciaron el fin del combate y el público aplaudió entusiasmado.

Los esgrimistas regresaron a sus esquinas y se dedicaron sendas reverencias antes de quitarse las máscaras. El rostro de Draco estaba ligeramente sonrojado por el esfuerzo, ella sonreía.

–Está usted en plenitud de facultades, señor Malfoy.

El bajó la cabeza con modestia.

–Usted me dejó vencer, señorita Hoch.

–Ojalá –repuso ella, sin tratar de ocultar su satisfacción, y se alejó.

Al quedarse solo, Draco calló sobre sus rodillas, se encorvó y apoyó una mano en el entarimado. Su respiración era entrecortada y cada inspiración le tensaba todos los músculos del cuello. Harry se apresuró hacia él, asombrado de que nadie pareciera interesado en el ataque del rubio. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

–¿Estás bien?

Malfoy levantó los párpados, confundido. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y tardó varios segundos en reconocer a su interlocutor.

–Potter. –dijo al fin, volvió a halar aire con dificultad– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tenemos que hablar de química¿recuerdas? –se detuvo por un instante en aquellos labios entreabiertos, delgados, rosados, casi femeninos. Cuando las venas del cuello, azules y tensas, se hincharon ante sus ojos una vez más, tragó en seco–, pero podemos posponerlo.

El rubio respiró dos o tres veces antes de empezar a sonreír.

–¿Lo dices por esto? Siempre acabó de esta forma. No te preocupes, es un modo de aliviar tensión. –se apoyó en uno de los hombros del moreno y se irguió con cautela– Me ducho y nos vamos a la biblioteca.

Se alejó despacio, sin esperar respuesta. Regresó quince minutos después, perfectamente vestido. Había recuperado su palidez habitual y la expresión dura.

–Listo.

–Escucha –dijo Harry mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal del Club–: tengo hambre, y la biblioteca debe estar llena. ¿No te apetece comer algo?

Draco se detuvo junto a los trofeos de 1760 y fijó su intensa mirada gris en Harry.

–Potter –arrastró un poco las sílabas– ¿qué insinúas?

El otro se sonrojó algo, pero insistió.

–Digo que salgamos a comer, Malfoy.

Draco admitió para si que era una sensación extraña esta, se le estaban mezclando miedo, asombro y alegría. Pero la razón se impuso y acudió a las palabras del ojiverde como defensa.

–No debo creer que esta comida es una cita o algo así, supongo.

De repente, las inscripciones latinas de las añejas copas y medallas parecían muy interesantes para el Capitán del Equipo de Tiro. Respondió sin mirarle.

–Solo quiero que seamos amigos. –resopló y sacudió la cabeza, sus palabras parecían pesarle, pero se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada gris y algo curiosa de Draco– El echo es que me interesas, Malfoy. Me interesas mucho porque eres primo de Sirius. ¿Entiendes?

En Draco se mezclaron el alivio y la decepción.

–Entiendo.

Salieron en dirección al parqueo en silencio. Ya cerca de las puertas, el rubio recordó algo.

–¿Reservaste en algún sitio?

Harry volteó hacia él, con expresión sorprendida. ¿Le había olvidado de nuevo?

–¿Reservaste mesa en algún restauran, Potter? –repitió.

–Si¡claro! –contestó con calor–, en el Petit Eiffel.

–Es un buen sitio –admitió.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento, Harry se encaminó hacia su deportivo sin pensarlo, pero Draco miró, indeciso, su propio Rolls Royce. El chofer sostenía la puerta y esperaba en pose marcial.

–Preferiría ir en mi auto.

Harry giró, sorprendido. Luego echó una mirada desconfiada hacia el interior del lujoso vehículo y Draco se sintió a medias avergonzado. Vicent Grabbe era algo más que su chofer, los compañeros del Club lo sabían y no cuestionaban su presencia, pero ¿qué decirle a Potter?

–Si hablamos sobre química durante el viaje –propuso–, tendremos toda la comida para los relatos de la familia Black.

El moreno ponderó un poco la situación.

–Necesito este para regresar a casa.

El rubio sonrió con seguridad.

–¡Eso no es problema! En lo que comemos, Grabbe puede venir por él.

Harry asintió y se movió hacia el lujoso coche negro, Draco le siguió feliz y relajado.

–Al Petit Eiffel –dijo a su guardaespaldas antes de cerrar la puerta de cristales blindados.

En realidad, apenas hablaron del proyecto durante su viaje. Ambos sabían que era un pretexto para pasar otra tarde juntos. Para que no quedara de su parte, Draco extrajo el informe de su bolsa y lo pasó al autor. Harry lo hojeó al descuido, había varias notas al margen de esmerada caligrafía. Eran cuatro y se referían a mínimos errores de redacción.

–Gracias.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros y miró el paisaje urbano con falsa concentración. En el fondo, estaba levemente agraviado por las razones de la cita. "Es mejor así, razonó, Salvador es un tipo peligroso" Pero la lógica no le alivió la amargura. Intentó recordar el sitio a donde se dirigían. Estaba seguro de que lo había visitado, pero ¿en qué circunstancias? Odiaba el pantano en que se convertía su cerebro a menudo.

El auto frenó suavemente y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Draco salió primero, al verse frente al alegre edificio de líneas art–nouvo el corazón le dio un brinco. ¡Era aquí? Sintió a Potter salir del coche, entregarle las llaves al chofer y detenerse a su lado.

–¿Entramos?

Draco sintió su máscara facial a punto de caer. Sabía que, a pocos metros, Grabbe esperaba, presto a protegerlo a la menor señal de pánico. ¿Entrar? Potter esperaba, con sus ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva de saber más sobre Sirius. Sus gruesos labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, con una dulce sonrisa ¡tan ingenua! Ahora fue el rubio quien tuvo que tragar en seco.

–Entramos.

Aún cruzó los dedos antes de atravesar el anacrónico umbral de el Petit Eiffel.

El capitán se inclinó interminables veces al ver a Potter –al parecer era habitual– y ensanchó más su sonrisa –si tal cosa fuera posible– al reconocer a Draco.

–Joven Conde. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Nos alegra tanto su regreso.

Draco barrió al tipo con los ojos y se inclinó sobre Harry.

–El acento francés es falso –susurró a la vez que acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja con su aliento.

Harry rió quedo. Draco no sabía, ni deseaba saber, si por el comentario o sus cosquillas. El Capitán soltó una risita cómplice, que le valió, tal y como el rubio esperaba, la agria respuesta del moreno.

–Bueno Antuan¿acaso vamos a comer de pie?

El hombre se recompuso de inmediato y los guió a un reservado con puertas de corredera hechas de cristal de colores.

Les alcanzó las cartas, pero Harry apenas miró la suya, parecía comprobar algo, más que elegir.

–De entrante cóctel de camarones, luego ensalada de papa y huevos, carnero estofado, sin vinagre, aunque eso ya debes saberlo y… helado de chocolate con nueces.

Draco le dedicó una mirada atónita. ¿Dónde iba a meter Potter toda esa comida? El capitán terminó de anotar y giró hacia él.

–Cóctel de frutas como entrante, luego pargo a la plancha, sin aliños, una ensalada de col y tomates y café capuchino.

Ahora el ojiverde era el asombrado.

–¿Qué? –le interpeló incómodo.

–¿Y nada más? –tanteó.

Alzó una ceja, intrigado.

–¿Perdón?

–¿No vas comer nada más¿Solo un pescadito?

El rubio solo bufó y devolvió la carta al capitán con brusquedad.

–¿Qué van a tomar los señores? Si me permiten recomendar…

–Leche. –exclamaron los dos.

Antuan repitió su fatua reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta del privado. Draco tomó una uva de la fuente de frutas que presidía la mesa y comenzó a arrancarle la piel con los dientes, ignorando la inquisitiva expresión de Potter. No habló hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado, ocultando la estúpida sonrisa del capitán.

–Tengo que contar las calorías Potter. Alguien me quiere fuera del equipo¿recuerdas?

El otro asintió, Draco habría jurado que sus esmeraldas brillaban con enfado. ¿Estaría siendo muy condescendiente?

–¿Así que eres Conde?

–Mi padre es Conde –rectificó–, y maldito si deseo ese título. –dejó vagar los ojos por la estancia, tratando de recordar cuándo había estado allí– Cuando uno es el Vigésimo Sexto Conde de Slytering, por ejemplo, le obligan a casarse con mujeres como Narcisa Black, sobrina del Duque de Gryffindor, prima segunda de los Herederos de Sussex, Camarera Hereditaria de la Reina y solo Dios sabe cuántas inutilidades más.

–¿Dices que los Black son nobles?

–¡Estás loco? No son nobles –Draco hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano–, sino uno de los linajes más antiguos de Europa. Noble es como se llaman a si mismos los inútiles con árboles genealógicos más o menos bonitos y alguna intriga de alcoba a la altura del siglo XVII. Los Malfoy –se señaló a sí mismo–, los Black –señaló a Harry– y algunos otros, podemos rastrear nuestros antepasados hasta la corte de Adriano.

–¿Adriano?

–El emperador romano –el moreno le miró sin entender– ¡El amante de Antinoo, Potter!

–¡Ah, si, claro, el que mataron en Egipto ¿no?

Draco le contempló escandalizado por varios segundos.

–¿De verdad que no sabías nada de eso?

Harry jugó con su tenedor, avergonzado.

–Sirius es muy cerrado sobre su vida antes de conocer a Remus, Lily y James en la universidad. Dice que ellos fueron su verdadera familia.

–Tampoco es de extrañar… –el rubio se calló, la puerta se abría ya para dar paso al capitán y un camarero.

Harry tuvo la certeza de que Antuan estaba un poco decepcionado de hallarles charlando civilizadamente, lo cual le recordó la ligera repulsión del rubio cuando entraban y la hipócrita sonrisa del capitán. ¿Qué historia era esa? Una no muy linda, estaba seguro. Pero tampoco era su asunto¡por supuesto! Ahora le correspondía armarse de paciencia hasta que los dos hombres partieran.

Pinchó un trocito de camarón y lo sumergió bien en la mayonesa antes de acercarlo a sus labios. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

–¿Y por qué no es de extrañar su alejamiento de los Black? –preguntó cuando el agradable picante del marisco se extendía a lo largo de su garganta.

–Porque los Black siempre fueron unos malditos tradicionalistas y tu padre es cualquier cosa, menos tradicionalista. Como futuro Duque de Gryffindor debía ser católico, casarse con una muchacha cuyo apellido, al menos, se remontara al siglo XII, estudiar una carrera militar, votar por los conservadores y jugar golf o criquet con los amigos del club, que serían sus hermanos, primos y demás parientes. Es un mundo cerrado, lleno de silencios sobreentendidos y tradiciones que nadie cuestiona. ¿Te lo imaginas en la "imposible" decisión de aceptar o no a la invitación a pasar el verano en Italia con los reyes de Grecia, entre dos manos de pocker?

Harry no pudo menos que reír ante la escena. Era en verdad ridícula. Draco le sonrió de vuelta y tomó una pequeña porción de pescado.

–¿Tu madre era Camarera de la Reina? –el rubio asintió– ¿Y Sirius renunció a todo ese mundo por Remus?

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon¿había en las palabras de Potter un dejo de admiración por sus parientes?

–No te entiendo. –evadió con cuidado.

–Quiero decir, los Black, los Malfoy, todos ustedes. Son gente importante ¿no? Si él hubiera estado en buenas con sus parientes, no le habrían tenido diez años en Azkaban. ¿Es en verdad tan insoportable? Tú pareces muy normal.

–Creo haber mencionado que tu capacidad de observación es errática –repuso Draco con una sonrisa helada.

Las mejillas del moreno se colorearon ante la ofensa y se concentró en masticar su carnero por varios minutos. Extrañamente, fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas estas cosas a Remus?

–Hay algo… Me da la impresión de que le duele ¿sabes? Le duele hablar de los Black. Tal vez ellos le ofendieron o algo así, y no me extrañaría, por como los describes.

El joven Malfoy asintió y revolvió su pescado, dudó mientras levantaba el tenedor, pero otro vistazo a Potter pareció convencerlo.

–Si te digo… Esta parte debes jurar no contarla a nadie que no sea de la familia.

–Vamos, Draco ¿qué cosa tan terrible puede ser?

–Una en verdad fea, Harry.

El moreno pestañeó, consciente de pronto del tuteo. Miró interrogante al rubio.

–¿Harry?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

–Eres mi primo, no creo que Sirius tenga un hijo biológico a estas alturas. El caso es que, cuando mi tío-abuelo, el Duque de Gryffindor, supo de la relación de tu padre y Remus, mandó tras él a Augustus Rookwood, un viejo amigo suyo. Debía separarlos y devolver a Sirius al seno de la familia, como fuera.

–¿Como fuera?

–No se mantiene una posición sin algo de violencia. El caso es que Rookwood probó de todo, desde intentos de seducción hasta sacar a relucir el desastroso estado financiero de los Lupin, pero Sirius seguía en sus trece y se fueron por la vía radical.

La acentuación en la última palabra no le gustó al ojiverde. Una idea revoloteó ante sus ojos, pero… Era inconcebible ¿verdad?

–No… ellos no le hicieron daño a Remus ¿verdad?

Draco no le miró a los ojos. Se limitó a tomar un nuevo trozo de pescado y sumergirlo en la mayonesa que restaba de los camarones. Engulloó el extraño bocado con un mordisco donde saña y sensualidad se igualaban, un gesto rapaz y elocuente. El moreno apartó la vista, asqueado de su propia comprensión.

–Tu padre lo encontró cuatro días después, en una cueva dentro de nuestra posesión de Gales. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a morir, se apareció en el club, era el cumpleaños de mi madre, y dio un escándalo… Después de eso no volvió a casa de los Black.

–¿Y Remus?

–Tenía fractura craneal, creyeron que quedaría inválido, o ciego. No había con qué pagar, pues estaba en Oxford gracias a una beca. La mitad de la cuenta bancaria de Sirius se fue en tratamientos y cirugías.

Harry permanece callado, tiene un nudo gigantesco en el estómago. El humeante carnero casi le produce arcadas. ¿Ese es el linaje del que habla Draco? Ahora comprende que Sirius no hable de ellos, que no mire hacia atrás en su vida.

–¿Por qué lo hizo? Era la persona que amaba su hijo ¿no? Es que el Duque no tenía…? –un sollozo le corta la pregunta, pero el rubio comprende.

–¿Alma? No lo creo.

Las lágrimas corren libremente por su rostro, y Draco siente una envidia terrible ante esa capacidad. Descargarse, dejar ir el dolor y la furia sin importar los testigos. La espontaneidad de Harry, su ingenua cólera, le parece un tesoro inesperado.

Muy despacio, se levanta y rodea la mesa. Se hinca de rodillas y contempla las mejillas congestionadas, los ojos rojos, los labios hinchados de morderlos. Toma una servilleta y seca con suavidad un surco húmedo. Ante el contacto, Potter levanta los párpados, claramente sorprendido de su cercanía.

–¿Por qué? –repite.

–Era un castigo –explica con un hilo de voz–, un castigo por amar.

Enjuga una gota de agua amarga que cuelga del mentón del joven. Sus ojos coinciden y Draco solo sabe que debe alzarse un poco, que la distancia entre sus labios debe cerrarse o perderá algo maravilloso, algo que se le ofrece ahí, vivo e inesperado, algo que ni siquiera supo antes que deseaba.

El beso es suave, cariñoso, lleno de confianza y consuelo. Apenas un roce de labios que le marea más que todos los enchufes de su vida. Muy cerca están las esmeraldas de Potter, de nuevo sonrientes. La misma intensidad de su visión hace a Draco recuperar la cordura. Retrocede aprisa y cae sentado en la moqueta azul y marfil.

–¿Qué me has hecho?

Harry lo mira extrañado.

–¿Qué te he hecho? Me parece recordar que dijiste ser hetero.

–Mentí. –trata de aclararse ante la mirada ofendida del otro– Bueno, no mentí exactamente. ¡Uf! Es una historia larga, Harry y no suelo contarla al primero que me habla en los baños de la escuela. ¿De acuerdo? –se levanta y va por su abrigo.

Esperaba salir de la estancia y huir, pero Potter logra reaccionar a tiempo y alcanza uno de sus brazos. Le tira sin contemplaciones contra un sillón.

–¡Espera!

–Déjame ir. Mañana lo habrás olvidado y será para mejor.

Harry se ubica frente a él y levanta la mano hacia su mejilla en gesto automático.

–¿Acaso te gusto?

Todas sus alarmas saltan sin control. ¡Dónde está Grabbe? Como golpeado por un látigo, el rubio se encoge y sus ojos reflejan un pánico animal.

–No, por favor. –gime.

Harry retira la mano de inmediato y le mira con fijeza.

–¿Qué diablos…?

Se aleja unos centímetros. Poco a poco, Draco recupera el control de sus emociones y se yergue. Harry le sonríe, inseguro.

–Solo déjame ir. –pide con todo el aplomo que halla en su interior.

–No soy de los que besa por gusto, y creo que tu tampoco, Draco. ¿Por qué te asusta tanto?

–Porque soy un Malfoy, Potter. Ya oíste la historia ¿no? La gente como yo no ama.

–Sirius ama.

–Deseas que te pase lo que a Remus¿entonces?

Harry se muerde los labios, Draco se las arregla para sonreír con cinismo.

–Bueno, supongo que hice bien en contarte de qué somos capaces los de mi raza.

Le empuja levemente y se dirige a la puerta despacio, sabe que, si deja entrever su debilidad, el moreno caerá sobre él y ya no podrá irse sin cubrirlo de besos.

–¡No puedes irte! –la enfática afirmación le detiene con una mano ya en el picaporte– Me debes tu vida y la de Blaise, y sabes de qué es capaz Salvador.

TBC...


	16. ¿CAEN LAS MASCARAS?

**16 ¿CAEN LAS MASCARAS?**

Draco giró y empujó a Potter contra la pared. Fue un acto reflejo, cuya velocidad respondía a los entrenados sentidos del esgrimista. Sujetó el cuello del moreno con su delgada mano, que la tensión muscular hacía lucir casi sarmentosa. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Harry de nuevo, pero por razones absolutamente distintas, ahora sus ojos tenían una expresión peligrosa, su voz fue un siseo escalofriante.

–No te atrevas a mencionar a Blaise de nuevo. El no existe ¿entiendes¡No existe! Y si intentas usarlo para acercarte a mi, te borrare del mapa Potter. Los borraré a ti, a Salvador, al pelirrojo y a todos los demás. –retrocedió unos pasos y dejó respirar al joven.

Harry inhaló profundamente y empezó a masajearse el cuello. Draco lo miraba con extrañeza, parecía no estar seguro de cómo habían llegado esas marcas rosadas a la piel de su acompañante. Luego estudió su mano, la volvió, observando alternativamente la palma y el dorso. Su expresión pasó de la extrañeza al asombro y de ahí al pánico.

Paralizado de fascinación, Harry vio como la respiración de Draco se alteraba a la vez que tomaba conciencia de todo lo había dicho y hecho en aquellos breves segundos. Una extraviada mirada gris se posó en él.

–Los Malfoy no aman, poseen. –dijo el rubio con voz cavernosa, luego puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó.

Harry alcanzó a detener su caída y se inclinó para tenderlo en el suelo. Corrió hacia uno de los sofás y tomó un cojín para ponerlo bajo la cabeza del rubio y, cuando iba a darle unas palmadas en la mejilla, sonó su celular. El moreno hizo una mueca de fastidio y extrajo el aparatito de su bolsillo.

–Potter… –miró fijamente al hombre tendido en la alfombra– No, no puedo salir con ustedes… Tengo ganas de leer… Bien, que bueno que lo entiendes… Chao.

Cortó la comunicación y se acercó de nuevo a Draco, consideró despertarlo, pero el movimiento de sus párpados le indicó que el rubio estaba reaccionando por si mismo. Conciente de lo importante que parecía para el futuro conde su espacio personal, se alejó varios metros y se sentó en el suelo, expectante.

Draco movió los labios lentamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, hizo un gesto de dolor y abrió los ojos despacio. Se tomó unos instantes para mirar el techo y las paredes. Suspiró.

–¿Evan? –llamó en voz baja y con una gota de recelo–¿Evan? Lamento haberme dormido.

Movió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Harry, una sonrisa seductora y sumisa surgió automáticamente. Draco giró sobre si mismo y gateo hacia el moreno, sus gestos eran lánguidos.

–¡Ahí estás! –ronroneó– No te habrás puesto bravo¿cierto? Es que me sacáis el jugo Igor y tu. –ya estaba muy cerca, Harry esperaba que lo reconociera, pero los grises ojos estaban totalmente desenfocados.

Para rematar, el rubio bajó los párpados y se inclinó hacia la oreja izquierda de su interlocutor. Su voz aterciopelada y el cálido aliento en el lóbulo de la oreja casi le hicieron perder la cabeza.

–Te voy a compensar, Evan. Haremos el número que tanto te gusta con tu lindo San Bernardo, y todo por el mismo precio. –le lamió despacio la piel detrás de la oreja– ¿Aceptas?

Harry decidió que ya era demasiada información. Podía lidiar con la idea de que su primo no quisiera hablar sobre sus tendencias bisexuales, pero lo del San Bernardo y el mismo precio era definitivamente repulsivo. Cubrió los ojos del rubio con sus manos y lo hizo retroceder hacia donde aún estaba el cojín, con movimientos suaves le dio a entender que se acostara. Draco soltó una risita medio excitada.

Harry respiró hondo. Tenía que contener las ganas de besarle, de obligarlo a hacer todas las cosas que su voz prometía. Golpeó levemente las pálidas mejillas.

–Draco, Draco. Vamos, despierta.

Los ojos del rubio se detuvieron brevemente en los ojos verdes de Harry y luego en su frente despejada.

–Potter –su voz volvió a ser dura, levantó un brazo para apartarle–. Ya estoy despierto.

Harry se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la mesa. Entretuvo sus manos en un vaso de leche abandonado. Escuchó los torpes movimientos del otro para ponerse en pie, pero se mantuvo firme, mirando el diseño de los cubiertos, aún cuando la mirada de Draco le taladraba la espalda.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó con tono ausente.

Draco tardó un poco en responder, Harry supuso que trataba de ordenar en su perturbada mente los últimos acontecimientos. Deseó fervientemente que los dioses del olvido se apiadaran del rubio, porque alguien así no merecía tanta humillación.

–Nos vamos –repuso al fin Malfoy en un tono casi amigable.

Harry exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo y fue por su chaqueta, luego mantuvo la puerta abierta para Draco. Atravesaron el salón principal del Pettit Eiffel en silencio, hasta que Antuan les interceptó.

–¿Ya se van los señores? –Harry tuvo la impresión de que estaba decepcionado y recordó vagamente que el Capitán debía saber sobre esos dos, Evan e Igor.

Frunció el ceño levemente.

–A mi primo le calló mal tu comida, Antuan. Lo voy a mandar a casa, pero si me enteró que se intoxicó con un filete tuyo –sonrió con expresión cruel–, demandaré a esta pocilga hasta los cimientos.

El tipo lanzó una mirada torva hacia el pálido Draco, volvió a enfocarse en Harry y se inclinó.

–Lo que digan los señores.

Ambos terminaron de alcanzar la puerta con algo de premura en sus pasos. En la acera, Goyle esperaba a su amo. Draco le hizo una seña y el hombre echó a andar. Los dos jóvenes le siguieron hacia el sitio donde el chofer había aparcado.

–¿Qué historia es esa de que me calló mal el pescado? –inquirió el rubio a escasos metros del Rolls Royce.

Harry levantó los ojos hacia él con muy bien fingida sorpresa.

–¿No lo recuerdas? En el restaurante, hablábamos de Sirius y Remus cuando comentaste algo acerca del calor. Empezaste a sudar, luego tenías frío. Yo dije que llamaría a Antuan, pero te negaste. Dijiste un par de incoherencias sobre un tal Evan –ignoró con todas sus fuerzas el brevísimo rubor en Draco–, inspector de alimentos me parece, que te dijo hace mucho que los pescados de este sitio no eran buenos. Entonces te acercaste. Me reí, creí que querías besarme, pero me caíste encima, desmayado. Yo… mmm… me asusté un poco.

Draco asintió y extendió la mano hacia él.

–Hasta más ver, Harry.

El de ojos verdes tomó la delicada extremidad y la retuvo bastante entre sus palmas. Era una mano suave, fresca…

–Nos veremos en la escuela, supongo.

–Probablemente –concedió el rubio y subió a su auto sin mirar atrás.

Harry Potter condujo todo el camino a casa con un agradable calor en las mejillas.

TBC…


	17. LA OCUPADA NOCHE DE LUCIUS MALFOY

**DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS 17**  
La ocupada noche de Lucius Malfoy

_"Te puedo dar mi soledad, mi oscuridad, el hambre de mi corazón"  
J. L. Borges_

Draco entró a la casa y se dirigió automáticamente al salón azul. Su expresión absorta congeló el saludo del mayordomo. Manos erráticas dejaron caer el abrigo a medio centímetro del perchero. Pasos ciegos chocaron con un par de escalones antes de conducirlo a la habitación que conjuraba sus miedos.

Se dejó caer en un butacón reclinable y echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

¡Maldito Potter!

Lo poco que comiera en el Pettit Eiffel pesaba como piedras en su estómago y la jaqueca se apoderaba de nuevas zonas de su cráneo por segundos… En buena lid no podía culparlo por todo. Esa mañana, la idea de coquetear con el hijo de Sirius era divertida. ¿Coquetear? El ya no coqueteaba con hombres. Esa mañana, la idea de ser amigable con el hijo de Sirius era divertida.

Sonrió a la nada.

Para ser amigable había invertido treinta minutos en elegir su ropa, demasiado tiempo cuando las opciones eran camisas negras y sweaters negros ¿no? Y el dolor… la decepción que le mordió hondo cuando el Chico de Oro de Howgarts admitió que solo le interesaba por el pasado de Sirius.

¡Maldito Potter!

El ruido de la puerta y el tintineo de metales cada vez más cercanos obligaron a Draco a enfocarse en la realidad. Se incorporó algo y abrió los ojos: a su derecha, el mayordomo acomodaba la bandeja del te en una mesa de roble blanco estilo rococó.

–Jaime –saludó con voz suave.  
–Buenas tardes, joven Draco.

El hombre, de unos cincuenta años y pelo color caoba surcado de hilos blancos, giró hacia él con una taza entre sus manos. La ofreció con una leve reverencia.

–Manzanilla, limón y una cucharadita de azúcar, lo mejor para las digestiones lentas.  
Draco tomó un sorbo y sonrió cuando el sabor de la infusión llenó sus sentidos.  
–Gracias.  
Dio un segundo trago, más largo, y sus ojos se aclararon. Movió el rostro hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía el lado este del jardín, cuajado de flores tempraneras.  
–¿Y mi padre?  
–El señor Conde está en la biblioteca, reunido con el señor McNair y Lady Lestrange.  
El rostro del joven se endureció de inmediato. ¿Es que no se librarían nunca de ellos? La jaqueca regresó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.  
–Creo que voy a bajar las cortinas –comentó Jaime.

Draco movió la cabeza en un casi invisible asentimiento y no alzó los párpados hasta que el parque quedó oculto por la pesada pantalla de terciopelo azul. Terminó de beber. Se reclinó de nuevo.

–¿Desea otra cosa el señor?  
–No ver a los visitantes de mi padre –contestó con voz lánguida. Llámame cuando se sirva la cena, si ellos se marcharon.  
–Como desee el señor.

Los pasos eran inaudibles en la mullida alfombra, pero el clic de la puerta fue nítido y corto. Entonces abrió sus ojos a la acogedora oscuridad y trató de ordenar las ideas:

Potter era simpático y gay. Salvador era un tipo muy peligroso El no le gustaba a Potter, solo le interesaba como fuente histórica Los Black y los Malfoy no se llevaban Los Malfoy no son gays Su vida estaba llena con Panzy, Blaise, el entrenamiento y su padre. 

Por tanto, lo correcto era olvidar ¿no? Olvidar que había estado celoso de Weasley los breves instantes que les creyó pareja, olvidar sus coincidencias en reacciones y gustos, olvidar su espontaneidad, sus ojos verdes, ingenuos y brillantes, sus labios rojos y carnosos. Concentrarse en la esgrima, Panzy y Blaise. Siempre podría evitarlo, la escuela era bastante grande.

Potter no tenía nada especial. Era un asunto terminado porque a Draco Malfoy NO le gustaba el famoso Harry Potter.

De hecho, no le gustaba nadie.

Sonrió a la nada, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Jaime llegó cuarenta y cinco minutos después y se lo encontró mirando por la ventana, el rostro despejado, casi alegre.

–¿Ya se fueron?  
–Si señor, su padre lo espera en el comedor pequeño.  
–Muy bien.

Mientras se dirigía al encuentro de su padre, Draco no dejó de mirar el jardín desde las ventanas de la galería. La difusa luz del crepúsculo deformaba los macizos de flores y los árboles. La misma tierra, negra y mullida, parecía un ser extraño, tendido a la espera de la caricia de un gigante. Draco no pudo evitar imaginarse a un gigante de ojos verdes inclinado sobre el pétreo animal.

Lucius lo esperaba de pie, mientras fingía mirar el ala sur del parque. En realidad, toda esa belleza le era indiferente, a Lucius Tiberius Dante Malfoy solo le gustaban los gatos de angora y las novelas de capa y espada, dos pasiones cuidadosamente ocultas en el fondo de su alma. Empezaba a estar harto del vacuo vagar de sus ojos por los oscuros parterres, cuando escuchó la puerta, luego le alcanzó el suave perfume de su hijo. Suspiró con alivio y volteó hacia el interior de la estancia.

–Buenas tardes, Draco –saludó con voz fría y se dirigió a la mesa.  
–Padre –saludó brevemente el joven.  
Jaime hizo una seña y Dobby presentó la crema.  
–He tenido un día largo y aún debo presentarme en el club.  
–¿Debo culpar a los japoneses?  
Lucius asintió.  
–Sin dudas son una raza cruel. Espero que vender esas horribles historietas para adultos resulte.  
Draco separó sus manos de la mesa. Mientras Dobby retiraba la taza de crema y servía el pescado, sus ojos volvieron al exterior. Una lluvia menuda empapaba la tierra. ¿El gigante leía a John Donne?  
–Tal vez no debes ir a club –señaló vagamente los ventanales empañados–, podrías sufrir un resfrío en ese viejo edificio y el viernes debes viajar a Moscú.  
–Oh si. Las novelas rusas siempre causan problemas.  
Lucius pareció meditar la propuesta de su hijo en lo que el sirviente le presentaba la carne con zanahorias.  
–Es imperativo. Lord Bracknell espera mi opinión sobre la Fiesta del Dragón. Esas decisiones son impostergables.  
–Faltan siglos para la fiesta –protestó Draco con aburrimiento.  
–Solo tres meses –rectificó Lucius–, y aún no se ha decidido el tema. ¡Lord Bracknell tiene los nervios destrozados! Todo porque parece que este año vendrá el Viudo Alegre.  
El joven alzó las cejas con incredulidad. Lucius asintió, alegre de haber captado su atención.  
–Hay señales bastante elocuentes –tomó su copa y saboreó el vino blanco. –¿Irás?  
Draco tuvo la delicadeza de mostrarse confundido. –¿A la fiesta dices?

Evitó los grises ojos de su padre con un estudio detallado de la inclinación que el viento provocaba en los frutales del jardín, dejó la investigación cuarenta segundos después, por la insalvable dificultad de la ausencia de luz. Volvió a mirar Lucius y negó suavemente.

–No tengo con quién ir.  
–Por favor, de aquí a Julio podrías convencer a… ¿Cómo se llama la rubia de las teorías de la conspiración?  
–Luna, Luna Lovenwood.  
–Precisamente.  
–Pasará el verano en Bélgica. Harán vigilas para el avistamiento de OVNIS y discutirán sobre el impacto del petróleo en la cultura culinaria del lejano oriente.  
Lucius tuvo la delicadeza de sonreír –Suena interesante.

Draco sintió con desgana y trató de descubrir el sabor de sus vegetales. Lucius hizo una seña a Dobby para que repitiera su ración de carne. El sonido de plata contra porcelana de Cebres predominó.

–Estás desganado, hijo. ¿Comiste mucho con el chico Potter?  
Draco se tensó interiormente ante la pregunta. No levantó los ojos al hablar.  
–No mucho, en realidad. El Pettit Eiffel no es un restaurante de mi agrado.  
El sonido de plata contra porcelana de Cebres fue violento esta vez. Draco sintió el cambio en la voz de su padre como un golpe en pleno pecho.  
–¿Antuan sigue allí?  
–Si. Se alegró de verme.  
–No lo dudo.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos. Draco deseaba correr hasta su habitación y poner la música bien alta. O mejor, tomar su deportivo y llevarse todas las rojas de Londres hasta el piso de Blaise y dormirse abrazado a él, pero reprimió hasta el ligero temblor de sus dedos.

La voz de su padre le llegó ahora preocupada y, por lo mismo, extraña.  
–¿Todo fue bien?  
–Pues…  
Aún dudó un poco, pero decidió mantener su parte del trato que firmaran al regresar a la mansión en enero. Logró enfrentar los ojos de su padre.  
–Sé que me desmayé y mencioné a Evan. Cuando recuperé el sentido Potter estaba raro.  
–¿Raro cómo?  
–Envarado, no me miraba a los ojos, dijo creer que Evan era inspector de alimentos –sonrió ante el absurdo.  
–Eso lo aprendió de Lupin –comentó el hombre.  
–¿Perdón?  
–Eso de mentir para evitarle humillaciones a la gente –aclaró Lucius–, es un recurso típico de Remus Lupin. Cuando no está en la corte¡por supuesto!  
–Sabes demasiado de Lupin –comentó Draco.  
–Lupin no siempre fue novio de Sirius –repuso con frialdad y regresó a lo que le importaba. –¿Por qué aceptaste entrar ahí?  
Draco jugó a mirar a través de su copa.  
–No recordaba…  
Los dedos del Conde tamborilearon sobre el fino mantel.  
–Hemos hablado de eso. Te ahorrarías estas situaciones si…  
–No quiero –le interrumpió el joven con voz reposada–, no quiero recordar –suspiró y dejó la copa a un lado, volvió a mirar a su padre, ya sin miedo. Se que mi mente es un pantano, que me meto en líos como los de esta tarde, pero Severus cree que poco a poco recuperaré todo y que es mejor no forzar el proceso. Duele bastante ahora ¿entiendes? Si los recuerdos se agolparan yo –volvió a dudar, deseaba encontrar las palabras correctas. Si los recuerdos se agolparan, se que no podría seguir adelante.  
Lucius le miró con algo parecido a la sorpresa y cubrió la mano con la suya.  
–Como tú quieras, Draco.

El muchacho se sonrojó ante tal muestra de afecto y su padre cambió la vista para no avergonzarle aún más. Sus ojos cayeron en la esfera plana de su reloj.

–Lord Bracknell me espera.  
El joven tragó en seco y recompuso su expresión.  
–Por supuesto, si vas a ir, que no te esperen demasiado o provocarás la ira de Tía Augusta.

Lucius se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, solo entonces reparó Draco en que los sirvientes se habían retirado en algún punto de su charla. Cuando ya tocaba el tirador de la puerta, el padre giró con expresión divertida.

–Draco¿qué sale de cruzar una serpiente con un león?  
El aludido parpadeó, desorientado.  
–¿Un dragón, una esfinge, una quimera?  
Su padre se encogió de hombros.  
–En realidad yo tampoco lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que Lord Bracknell estará encantado con la idea de usar un animal mitológico para la fiesta. Otra cosa, deberías encargar ya tu disfraz.  
–Pero ya te dije que no…  
–Se lo que me dijiste, muchachito, pero es obvio que tu no me oíste a mi. Buenas noches.

Draco subió a su habitación murmurando incoherencias sobre leones, cuevas, París y la comercialización de la fe. Apenas cerrada la puerta de su recámara, activó el control remoto del equipo de sonido y los suaves acordes de El lago de los cisnes le envolvieron.

–¡Leones y serpientes! –bufó por enésima vez antes de meterse en la cama.

Durmió inquieto.

TBC…


	18. MAQUILLAJE

**DE LEYES Y VANGANZAS 18  
**Maquillaje

_"Un animal que se parece a un perro  
come la presa que le trae la hembra"  
J. L. Borges_

Los miércoles eran días espaciales por más de una razón en la Mansión Malfoy, todas estrechamente relacionadas. En primer lugar, era el día libre de los choferes, por lo que Lucius y Draco partían a sus obligaciones manejando. Eso implicaba que el Amo regresaría tarde, para evitar el tráfico de las horas pico, y que el Joven Amo regresaría con los nervios a flor de piel, y su infusión debía estar lista en el corto tiempo que le llevaba nadar desde el parqueo al salón azul.

Esa clara mañana de miércoles Draco condujo su descapotable negro hacia el centro sin dejar de pensar en la conversación de la noche anterior con su padre. Lucius no le habría propuesto lo de la fiesta sin estar seguro. Como los muchachos del equipo de esgrima, el Conde creía que en el verano estaría listo para retomar las riendas de su vida por completo. ¿Lo estaba?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tamborilear de unos dedos en la ventanilla derecha. Draco giró el rostro y reconoció a Panzy, ansiosa, vestida con sweater de cuello alto y unas gafas negras que le ocultaban medio rostro. Dejando sus inquietudes a un lado, Draco tuvo la suficiente sensatez como para bajar del auto y casi correr hacia su amiga.

–¿Qué te pasa? –demandó mientras intentaba abrazarle.  
Pero la chica se deshizo rápido del abrazo, su voz era insegura.  
–Nada –se encogió de hombros–, llegas tarde.  
El sonrió y adelantó una mano hacia los anteojos.  
–¿Estuviste despierta hasta tarde?  
Ella le esquivó.  
–Más o menos.

Dio un paso al lado para rodear al rubio y montar. Aquella actitud desconcertó a Draco quien, sin pensarlo, fue a retenerla por un brazo, pero su leve agarre provocó una mueca de dolor.

–¿Panzy? –ella solo inclinó la cabeza.

Le sacó los lentes sin esperar permiso. Panzy giró el rostro y se cubrió con la mano libre, pero el moretón era bien visible ahora: desde el extremo del ojo hasta la sien.

No dijeron nada. Draco activó la alarma del auto y la remolcó de regreso a su edificio.

–No puedes ir a Howgarts así –reclamó ya en el ascensor.  
–Tampoco puedo perder más clases.  
–Lo se…

Las puertas se abrieron en el segundo piso. Draco salió al pasillo, arrastrando a Panzy por su –providencialmente– intacto antebrazo izquierdo.

El sacó sus llaves y ambos entraron a un amplio apartamento decorado al estilo de los años cuarenta. El televisor de pantalla plana era definitivamente anacrónico.

–¿Me dirás qué pasó? –dijo mientras tomaban por un pasillo que se abría a la derecha del recibidor.  
–No estoy segura. Supongo que encontró el chocolate, su aliento olía a eso, luego ya no lo pude detener.

Entraron a una habitación también cerrada con llave, era una recámara color beige y morado con una cama personal, un armario y un tocador.

–Siéntate –ordenó él señalando la banqueta ante el tocador.  
Ella obedeció, aún llorosa.  
–Sácate el sweater –dijo aún mientras giraba hacia el armario y buscaba alguna prenda.  
–Pero…  
–¡Nada de peros! Con esa ropa estás gritando que las cosas van mal.

Sacó una blusa rosada con cuello redondo y mangas largas, su delgada tela imitaba de manera satisfactoria la seda italiana. Giró hacia la muchacha y se la lanzó. Ella le miró dudosa.

–¿Y?  
–¿Puedes… puedes virarte? –pidió Panzy avergonzada.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero dio media vuelta. Escuchó los apagados quejidos de la chica cuando el material rozaba sus heridas y el corazón se le encogió.

–Ya –anunció Panzy.

Al volver a verla, no pudo evitar sonreír: el negro y ceñido pantalón de su amiga hacía un contraste excelente con la amplia y vaporosa blusa. Ahora solo quedaba arreglar las marcas del cuello y la cara.

Salieron corriendo, ya tenían quince minutos de retrazo y el tráfico se complicaba, pero Draco estaba satisfecho. Había que fijarse para ver que la piel estaba un poco enrojecida en algunas zonas. Como "su chica" tenía fama de presumida, nadie iba a detenerse más de un minuto en su rostro, acaso demasiado maquillado para las ocho de la mañana. Ella le miraba fijamente.

–¿Pasa algo?  
Panzy sacudió su cabello oro viejo, los ojos brillaban de alegría.  
–Tienes esa cara.  
–¿Qué cara¿La de "Blaise nos ha metido en un rollo de nuevo"?  
–No, la de "Anoche pasó algo tan interesante que no lo admito ni para mi mismo".  
–Anoche no pasó nada, Panzy. Cené con mi padre y oí el primer acto del Lago de los cisnes.  
–¿Y en la tarde?  
El sonrió burlón.  
–¿Hablas de Potter? Le conté un par de historias, suficiente para que no se acercara a ninguno de nosotros en su vida.  
–Suenas muy seguro…  
–Fue venganza merecida por llevarme al Pettit Eiffel.  
Ella asintió.  
–¿Estaba Antuan?  
Dracó arrugó la frente. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese tipo?  
–Si, estaba.  
–Ahora entiendo. Tienes "esa" cara, pero no es por nada bueno.  
Panzy guardó silencio por unos minutos.  
–No debiste aceptar Draco, no podía obligarte.  
–El no me obligó.  
–Tú no querías entrar, por tanto, no debiste hacerlo –reclamó la chica. ¡Por lo menos yo reacciono cuando Blaise me golpea! –tomó aire y volvió a hablar de modo amigable– ¿Entonces?  
–Fue un desastre –admitió–, me desmayé.  
–¡Diablos¿Y luego?  
–¿Luego¡¿Luego! Me fui. ¿Qué más?  
–¿Dices que se asustó cuando tu…?  
–No Panzy, él tiene buen estómago. Pero de todas maneras es un episodio lo suficientemente vergonzoso en sí mismo.  
–Bueno, dejemos eso. ¿Quedaron en verse de nuevo?  
–No.  
–Dijiste que había reaccionado bien ante tu desmayo.  
–Es cierto.  
–¿Entonces?  
–Yo… –los ojos acusadores casi le hicieron arrepentirse– quedamos en vernos en la escuela.  
–En otras palabras, no le diste oportunidad.  
–¡El no quería! –estalló Draco– Tan solo hablamos de los Black, el viejo Rookwood y Remus. Le hice el cuento, se scandalizó. Me desmayé, se escandalizó de nuevo. Fin de la entrevista.  
–¡Claro! –repuso Panzy sarcástica– Para hablar de los Black reservó en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Londres.  
–Es habitual ahí –explicó Draco con voz definitivamente ofendida. No lo hizo por mí.  
–Pero tú si lo hiciste por él. Llevas diez días hablando de Potter. Estabas entusiasmado, casi alegre.  
–Pues ya no lo estoy, es como los demás ¿de acuerdo? Solo que le interesa mi cerebro en vez de mi culo.  
–Es un paso de avance.  
–Además, nunca podré volver a mirarle tras tantas humillaciones en menos de dos horas. Primero le permití meterme en ese reservado horrible, luego lo besé, me asusté, peleamos, me desmayé y finalmente dije sabe Dios qué cosas sobre mi pasado. Al salir de ahí no quería ni tocarme, sus ojos estaban en cualquier lugar menos en mis ojos. La cita fue un desastre, punto, no hubo cita.  
Pero Panzy le mira asombrada y sonriente en medio de su diatriba.  
–¿Dices que lo besaste?  
–Yo… –se da cuenta de que habló de más–. Si.  
–¿Espontáneamente?  
–Pues… él lloraba ¿sabes? Es un poco llorón. Deseaba… consolarlo.  
–¡Te gusta!  
El rubio niega con fuerza.  
–No importa si me gusta. Yo no le gusto a él.  
–Acabas de admitirlo.  
–Porque eres una manipuladora.

Ella sonrió victoriosa y Draco fue a decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban en el parqueo de Howgarts. Era una suerte que su piloto automático fuera tan bueno. Panzy descendió con estudiada dejadez, él la siguió, con su máscara de frío desdén para enfrentar al mundo. Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la entrada principal. A su paso, chicos, chicas y docentes detenían las charlas y giraban el rostro.

Draco no oía nada, ensordecido por sus carcajadas interiores. Solo un poco de maquillaje y eran de nuevo la pareja más bella de Howgarts.

Maquillaje… tal vez sí fuera a la Fiesta del Dragón, después de todo.

TBC…


	19. PELUQUERIA

**DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS **  
19 Peluquería

Las muchachas tomaron sus bandejas y se alejaron del mostrador. Movieron las cabezas aun lado a otro, buscando un par de asientos disponibles en el gran y atestado comedor.

–Mione, Ginny¡por acá! –la melena pelirroja de Ron sobresalía entre la multitud, cerca de las ventanas.  
Ellas hicieron señas de que le habían reconocido y avanzaron.

En la mesa estaba reunido ya casi todo el ED, solo faltaban Seamus y Dean.

–Hola –saludó la castaña.  
–Hola –dijo la menor de los Weasley al sentarse.  
La respuesta fue un gruñido generalizado, casi todos tenían las bocas llenas.  
–Tardaron –comentó al fin Hanna Abbot.  
Mione asintió entre bocado y bocado.  
–Queríamos dejar todo listo para dedicar la tarde completa a lo nuestro –sacó de su bolsa un disquete de computadora y lo tendió a Ron. –Este es el Laboratorio de Física, imprímelo y déjalo en el buzón de McGonnagal antes de irte. ¿De acuerdo?

Su novio asintió vigorosamente mientras tragaba algo rojo y verde. Ella entonces extrajo un folleto en colores y una pluma, se dedicó a revisar su contenido y hacer marcas mientras comía.

–¿Aún no lo completas? –reclamó Hanna.  
–Te dije que estaba en la biblioteca, entre lo de Física y ayudar a Ginny se me fue el tiempo. –hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto– Lo termino en lo que llegamos al postre.  
–Pues yo lo completé anoche –comentó la pelirroja–, no me gusta rellenarlo al descuido.  
–¿De qué hablan? –intervino Ron y alzó la cabeza para tratar de leer las inscripciones del folleto.  
–Es un cuestionario para la peluquería –dijo la castaña sin levantar los ojos.  
El contempló el texto intrigado.  
–Pero, amor, eso tiene como diez páginas. ¿Es un cuestionario o una historia clínica?  
–¡Ron, a veces eres tan primitivo! –rió ella– Esta tarde la pasaremos en el Centro de Belleza del Desires ¿recuerdas? Es un sitio donde atienden tu salud y estética de manera integral, por tanto, cuando reservas te dan un cuestionario sobre lo que deseas y lo que padeces, para evitar episodios de alergia y similares.

Ron se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo de que tantos detalles fueran necesarios para lavarse el cabello y hacerse manicuri. Varias chicas de la mesa rieron, al parecer divertidas de su expresión. El giró hacia Harry para cambiar de tema y conjurar la burla.

–Y bien amigo¿cómo te fue ayer?  
Harry le miró algo extraviado, tardó en contestar.  
–Bien.  
Hermione y Ginny levantaron las cabezas, curiosas.  
–¿Solo bien?  
–Pues –el muchacho pareció desconcertado ante la castaña. Fue lo que habías dicho Mione: los Black son una partida de idiotas y Sirius hizo bien en dejarles.  
–Yo no dije eso, Harry.  
–¿No?  
–No. Yo lo dije –intervino Ginny.  
–¡Ah! Bueno. El hecho es que tenías razón.  
La menor de los Weasleys asintió, pero siguió observando al moreno.  
–Oye Harry, ayer en tu cena con Malfoy ¿lo… presionaste mucho?  
Mione levantó la cabeza de su folleto y lanzó una mirada escrutadora a su compañera.  
–¿Pasó algo?  
–Creo que si –admitió ella dubitativa.  
–¿Se puede saber de qué van ustedes dos? –demandó Ron.  
Pero la pelirroja consultó con los ojos a la otra chica y solo habló tras el leve asentimiento de cabeza de esta última.  
–Creo que volvió a golpear a su novia.  
–¿Qué!  
Ginny empezó a hablar de prisa, como avergonzada de lo que decía.  
–Panzy, su nombre es Panzy Parkinson. Ella es la chica de Malfoy. Está en sexto, pero coincidimos en el curso de enfermería. Es muy amable, pero no comparte tareas ni hace trabajos en equipo con nadie. Esta mañana llegué tarde y la vi en los vestidores, tenía los brazos llenos de morados y arañazos.  
Harry se le quedó mirando sin palabras.  
–Siempre supe que no era de fiar –comentó Ron.  
Elotro muchacho asintió, inseguro de si era suficiente para que Ginny dejara de mirarlo. Al parecer no lo era. Decidió usar el truco del reloj y bajó levemente los párpados.  
–Wow, se me hace tarde para Latín. Bueno chicas, que la pasen bien en la peluquería.  
Fue a levantarse, pero la voz de Hermione le detuvo.  
–Harry ¿no vamos a hacer nada?  
–¿Hacer?  
–¡Harry! –exclamó impaciente la castaña– Por Panzy, por supuesto.  
El se encogió de hombros.  
–Pues no lo se Mione, después de todo, ella no tiene once años ¿verdad?

No esperó para contemplar las expresiones de indignación en Hermione, asombro en Ron y extrañeza en Ginny. Harry se perdió entre la muchedumbre vocinglera del comedor en busca de la salida.

Ya en el camino hacia el salón de Latín, suspiró con algo de dolor. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por la prolongada y frenética lucha que desde la noche anterior le consumía. Ahora encima debía tratar de conciliar sus ya contradictorias imágenes de Draco con este nuevo elemento. Aquellos grandes ojos, profundos como lagos de montaña, se animaban con ternura, miedo, furor o lascivia y le perturbaban mucho, fuera dormido o despierto. Y en el almuerzo, cuando apenas empezaba a enfocarse en la odiada clase de Latín, Ginny le metía otra vez el diablo en el cuerpo.

"novia" "golpear" y "volvió" eran las palabras claves en este asunto.

Novia¿Tenía Draco novia¿Por eso se había avergonzado de besarle? En cierto momento de la noche anterior, después de darle muchas vueltas, creyó que Blaise era su novio. "El no existe ¿entiendes¡No existe!" había dicho el rubio frenético y dedujo que trataba de protegerse. También podía ser que jugara con ambos a la vez… La idea le pareció repulsiva.

Golpear¿Para desquitarse de lo sucedido en el restaurante? Si, el Petit Eiffel había sido un cóctel de humillaciones para Malfoy, era lógico que al llegar a un ambiente seguro descargara su frustración en algo, o alguien. Había reconocido en Drago esa mirada cerval, la misma que veía en su espejo antes de que Sirius y Remus le salvaran. Le habían golpeado en la calle, así que él, a su vez, golpeaba al llegar a casa. Otra vez lógico… y repulsivo.

Volvió¿Era todo ello usual, eventual, accidental, consensual? Tal vez estaba ello relacionado con el odio de Justin Finch-Fletchley, un tipo chapado a la antigua en eso de a quién se le levanta la mano. La ambigua frase del rubio en el baño "Viejas historias de faldas" adquiría sentido ahora. Draco no necesitaba mucho para salirse de sus casillas, lo sabía, y eventualmente... Demasiado especulativo. Si seguían juntos, tal vez fuera porque ella se excitaba con los golpes. Si. Tal vez Panzy y Draco practicaban Sadomasoquismo. Los tres se golpeaban mutuamente en interminables orgías de sangre y sudor donde él no tenía cabida. La imagen era casi dolorosa y de nuevo repulsiva.

Repulsivo. El denominador común de toda la historia era un simple adjetivo que dejaba muy claras sus siguientes acciones.

Draco Malfoy era un ser falso y repulsivo. Esa y no otra era la razón por la que no se salía de su mente. El horror perturba, se adhiere como una goma de mascar usada. Ahora que comprendía que estaba fuera de su alcance, dejarlo atrás no sería difícil. Sirius lo había logrado ¿no?

Harry respiró hondo antes de empujar la puerta del salón de clase de Madame Sprout. Tenía por delante tres horas de Latín. ¿Podría su vida ser peor?

En el semáforo de Picadilly Circus, Hermione desvió la atención del tráfico para enfocar a su amiga, que rellenaba afanosa una hoja complementaria de su folleto Desires.  
–¿Se te olvidó algo?  
–No –replicó ella sin levantar la vista–, cambié de idea respecto a algo –Ginny cerró el cuaderno de un manotazo y la miró fijo. –¿Tú crees que el rubio me siente?  
Mione movió la palanca de cambio y aceleró. Sonrió un poquito triste.  
–Creo que necesitas un punto de vista femenino para eso.  
Miró a través del espejo retrovisor hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde charlaban el resto de las chicas del ED.  
–Oye Hanna¿crees que a nuestra Pippa Mediaslargas le siente el rubio?  
La aludida les miró entre pensativa e intrigada.  
–¿No te ibas a dar un castaño claro Ginny?  
–Si, pero he visto un lindo color en el catálogo y lo quiero probar –la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, soñadora. –Se llama rubio plata, es una mezcla de gris, azul y blanco simplemente… excepcional.

TBC…


	20. VESTUARIO

DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS  
**20 Vestuario **

Suspiró y dejó a un lado la delicada escultura de madera: no le parecía un regalo adecuado para Bill. ¿Demasiado tierno? No estaba seguro, pero en la habitación del economista no recordaba objetos de estilo rococó. Sus ojos vagaron por los estantes de la tienda de regalos, estaba cansado de buscar. ¿Y si le compraba un libros? No. No deseaba inmiscuirse en el mundo de Hermione.

Con expresión derrotada, el muchacho salió del establecimiento y consultó su reloj. Quedaba una hora hasta la cita en la cafetería del centro comercial con los Weasley y ninguna idea vino a salvarle.

Notó una tablilla con anuncios de rebajas y se acercó. ¿Rebajas? Pero el nombre de uno de esos sitios era insinuante "Diseños aún no soñados". Harry sonrió. No tenía idea de qué diseñaban en ese lugar, pero a Bill le agradaba lo inusitado. Torció hacia la derecha con energía.

En cuanto el moreno dejó la galería principal, dos personas se despegaron de la vidriera que fingían estudiar y corrieron hacia la curva por donde desapareciera. Uno de ellos era muy ancho, tenía la cabeza redonda y pequeña, cubierta de pelusa rubia y lacia, sus ojos eran marrones, apagados y crueles.

–Es él –murmuró como para si mismo.  
El otro, un chico más delgado pero musculoso, le miró sin comprender.  
–¿Qué pasa Gran D? No es más que un marica.  
Los labios de Gran D se apretaron en una mueca de dolor y asco.  
–Ese marica me debe algo.

Ed se asombró, pero se guardó bien de preguntar qué le debía ese marica rico a su jefe. Si alguien le debía algo a Gran D se lo debía a toda la pandilla de Privet Drive.

Gran D giró para estudiar un pequeño plano del edificio y la tablilla con los anuncios de rebajas. Observó ambos documentos con cuidado, hasta que una sonrisa deformó sus delgados y pálidos labios.

–Ve por los chicos, deben estar en la tienda de rock. Nos reuniremos aquí –señaló en el plano cierto local en reparaciones–, y cuando yo llegue, Mark debe tener la puerta abierta. ¿Entendido?

Se marchó a grandes zancadas, sin esperar el asentimiento de Ed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry entró despacio a "Diseños aún no soñados". ¡Con que era una tienda de disfraces! Vaya que tenía suerte. Bill adoraba la ropa exótica y de diseño original.

A su alrededor, los maniquíes llevaban vestidos de diversas culturas y épocas, con sus accesorios correspondientes, ¡una maravilla! Curioseó un poco en el recibidor, tomó un folleto promocional y dobló hacia el salón "De Creatividad". Como era la primera puerta, dedujo sería donde los empleados te comían a preguntas hasta transformar las más difusas ideas en proyectos concretos.

La sala era amplia, las paredes estaban decoradas con telas y pósters de colores chillones. Por todo el espacio había podios, asientos y mesas de trabajo que reunían a pequeños grupos de personas. Permaneció cerca de la puerta, a la espera de algún empleado. Mientras, estudió superficialmente a las personas que se dejaban medir sobre los pedestales y los diseñadores –uniformados en negro y oro– que se movían a su alrededor.

Reparó en ese momento en que no sabía las medidas de Bill, bueno, Molly podría ayudar en eso.

Había un montón de chicas por la derecha y en el centro… Harry se mordió los labios y dio un paso atrás, pero no pudo despegar los ojos de la rubia cabellera que ahora se agitaba en gesto de negación y molestia.

–En tus sueños me vestiré de Legionario –espetaba Draco Malfoy, descalzo sobre la plataforma de las medidas, a un turbado sastre y otra chica rubia de escultural silueta. ¿Sería Panzy?

No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando, Draco dio una vuelta y él huyó antes de que pudiera verle. Casi choca con los maniquíes del recibidor y no registró la preocupada expresión del portero. Ya fuera, retrocedió de espaldas, temiendo–deseando que Draco saliera a reclamar por su ridículo comportamiento. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar chocar con un hombre bastante más alto y grueso.

Giró y levantó el rostro.  
–Disculpe es que… –las palabras se congelaron en su garganta y el sudor cubrió las palmas de sus manos al reconocerle.  
–Harry, ¡qué alegría verte! –Dudley rió de modo estridente a la vez que lo estrechaba. –Hace como cinco años, ¿no?

El moreno quiso hacer palanca con los brazos, pero el agarre del gordo era férreo. Su captor le obligó a caminar hacia el otro lado del corredor, donde cuatro patanes parecían esperarles.

–Suéltame –gruñó Harry sin dejar traslucir su inquietud.  
–Creí que te gustaba. Cedric era como de mi altura ¿no?  
El rostro del menor se tornó grisáceo, el de Dudley burlón. Se detuvieron junto al resto de la pandilla.  
–Miren chicos, no le gusta que le recuerden a su noviecito.  
–Ya decía yo que esta muñeca tenía novio –terció Ed.

Harry fue a decir algo, pero su primo la bajó un puñetazo para ver las estrellas y le empujó dentro del local. Los otros cuatro le siguieron y cerraron la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco giró para que el empleado tomara las medidas de su espalda y alcanzó a ver una rebelde cabellera negra que escapaba. Estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero se contuvo.

Era Harry quien lo evitaba sin pizca de discreción ¿no? Eso sin contar las miradas envenenadas de Ronald. No tenía idea de la razón, pero no le importaba demasiado. Además, tampoco estaba seguro e que el muchacho que salía fuera Potter. Potter no tenía el monopolio sobre las greñas oscuras y revueltas.

Esperó en silencio a que el desconocido atravesara el recibidor y fuera visible a través de las vidrieras. Su corazón dejó de latir por un instante al reconocer a Harry, trastavillando con expresión asustada. Deseó prevenirle sobre el tipo de que lo miraba con odio y esperaba a que sus torpes pasos lo acercaran más. ¡Mierda! Harry parecía incómodo por el encuentro y más aún por el violento abrazo que siguió.

¿Quién era el gordo? ¿Por qué arrastraba a Harry hacia la puerta de la peluquería en reparaciones? Allí estaban cuatro tipejos más, con chaquetas verdes similares a la del gordo. Entraron al local con cierto apuro y Draco no pudo evitar fruncir los labios. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Se dio vuelta y fingió escuchar la discusión entre Panza y Paul sobre el color que más resaltaba sus ojos, pero Draco solo observaba de reojo su reloj y la entrada del local supuestamente vacío.

Diez minutos.

¿Dónde estaba la seguridad? Potter llevaba diez minutos en manos de cinco personas hostiles y nadie iba a tocar la maldita puerta. ¿Los habría evadido el muy estúpido? En ese caso… ¡Por la sangre de San Jorge! ¿Por qué precisamente a él?

–¿Draco?

El tono de su amiga le advirtió de que su rostro reflejaba sus inquietas meditaciones. Draco la miró como a una extraña, ¿qué hacía ahí parado? Bajó al suelo y se calzó con premura.

–Tengo que hacer algo. Si no recibes un mensaje de texto de Grabbe en diez minutos, llama a seguridad.  
–Pero el negro y el rojo…

Draco no estaba para Sthendal, Panzy lo vio casi correr, seguido de su guardaespaldas, hacia la vieja peluquería. Giró para enfrentar al atónito diseñador con una sonrisa forzada.

–El señor Malfoy ha delegado en mí los elementos básicos de su traje. ¿Continuamos?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry sintió que su estómago se llenaba de piedras cuando Dudley le empujó al interior del oscuro establecimiento y oyó la puerta cerrarse. Giró, adelantó los brazos para no chocar, alguien le levantó en peso y lo puso unos metros más allá. La luz se encendió y los focos amarillos iluminaron las amenazadoras pupilas de su primo, peligrosamente cerca. Retrajo el rostro en lo que parpadeaba, desorientado por el golpe y los violentos cambios de iluminación.

–¡Hey! –chilló un chico con muchas pecas. –Yo te conozco. Eres Harry Potter.

Unos gruñidos amenazadores recorrieron la estancia y el aludido comprendió que los amigos de su primo no tenían la mejor opinión de su persona.

Se concentró en Dudley.  
–Déjame ir –exigió con voz calmada.  
–¿Estás apurado? –repuso el gordo con tono inocente. –Es sábado, apenas las once.

Harry tragó en seco y maldijo su suerte. Había apostado con los gemelos que podía extraviar a su sombra hasta el almuerzo, y estaba seguro del éxito. Tragándose su orgullo, empezó a deslizar los dedos hacia el botón de alarma silenciosa, pero el gesto fue notado por Ed, que vigilaba su espalda.

–¿Qué buscas? –reclamó a la vez que levantaba su chaqueta.

El pequeño transmisor era visible ahora, colgando junto al celular en la estrecha cadera. Dudley los arrancó con un gesto.

–¿Ibas a llamar a esos dos maricones?  
–¡Son mis padres! –gritó Harry sin poder contenerse.  
El grupo estalló en carcajadas.  
–Tal vez lo sean –concedió el primo. –Les gustaba hacerlo todo junto a ellos cuatro, me han dicho.

Disfrutó tremendamente la mirada dolida del moreno y se sintió un poco retribuido por toda la humillación que él y los malditos pelirrojos le infringieran. Retrocedió para apoyarse en una silla de barbero abandonada y habló muy suavemente, con cierto tono de agravio.

–No hay por qué alterarse, después de todo. Deseo tener una charla amable contigo, nada más. Es que nunca nos despedimos apropiadamente– sopesó el teléfono y el transmisor en sus manos. –Tengo la sospecha de que pueden interrumpirnos así que...

Dudley lanzó ambos objetos contra la pared, y dejó ver su más falsa cara de inocencia cuando las piezas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones.

–¡Ups! Creo que puse demasiada fuerza en el tiro, lo siento. Pero tú no lo sientes ¿verdad? Ese Sirius Black y su maridito te dan todos los gustos. ¿O me equivoco?

Dudley se incorporó y dio un par de pasos en su dirección. Harry no retrocedió, aunque notaba la humedad creciente de su espalda. Los ojillos examinaron su camisa Gucci, los jeans Levi's, las zapatillas Nike de exclusivo modelo, la chaqueta de mezclilla deslavada con forro interior de piel. Sus manos regordetas hicieron un gesto y Ed tiró de la prenda desde atrás. Se la pasó al jefe, que revisó los bolsillos con parsimonia.

El gordo dejó caer un par de recibos, la envoltura de tres caramelos de limón y una pluma estilográfica. Se detuvo en otro objeto mucho más interesante.

–Linda billetera Harry –lanzó el objeto al pecoso. –¿Qué crees Hans?  
–¡Cocodrilo de verdad! –extrajo un fajo de billetes del interior y lo manoseó para hacerse una idea de su valor. –¿Ibas de compras?  
–Por supuesto –intervino Ed. –Gran D lo trajo de la tienda de disfraces. ¿Ibas a comprar un traje de tirolesa para el carnaval, Harry?

Harry tragó saliva por enésima vez y se obligó a permanecer en silencio. Seguía escudriñando el sitio para imaginar algún plan de escape, pero eran cinco, maldita sea, ¡cinco! Entonces, su cerebro quedó repentinamente en blanco al sentir una mano sobre su trasero.

–¿Creen que sea travesti? –pregutaba Ed a los otros con la boca pegada a su oreja.

Se removió para apartar mano y labios, pero Ed le enlazó la cintura y lo atrajo con fiereza. Todas las alarmas se dispararon en su interior al sentir la nariz del musculitos husmear su cuello.

–¡No huele a hombre!

Dudley retrocedió hacia su improvisado trono y observó a la estrambótica pareja con sorna. Hans dejó la billetera a un lado y se acercó con genuina curiosidad. Mark y John intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

Ed mantuvo el rostro de Harry ladeado, para que el pecoso pudiera olerle el cuello.

–Huele a manzana –informó atónito este. –Seguro hasta se depila.

Hanz puso una mano sobre la cintura del moreno para dejar el vientre al descubierto, pero eso era ir demasiado lejos.

–¡No!

Harry descargó todo su peso en Ed y lanzó ambas piernas con la fuerza que seis meses de entrenamiento y diez años de horror podían imprimirles. El pecoso se dobló sobre si mismo y retrocedió varios metros. Dudley, Mark y John reaccionaron de inmediato.

Hasta ese momento, no estaban seguros de cómo actuar y el manoseo de los otros dos les estaba poniendo nerviosos, pero a los golpes sí sabían responder. El musculitos cambio su agarre para retorcer los brazos del prisionero tras su espalda, pero eso fue un error. Cuando Dudley lanzó su pesado puño, Harry no tuvo dificultad en esquivar el golpe, que recibió Ed en pleno rostro. El leve tambaleo de su noqueado captor le permitió, incluso, darle un cabezazo a Mark.

Harry no podía hacer mucho más en sus circunstancias. John atrapó su cara y la mantuvo firme para Gran D, cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, pero una voz que arrastraba un poco las palabras detuvo a todos.

–Ahí estás, Harry –el tono de Draco era ligeramente molesto. –Te he dicho que no me gusta jugar a los escondidos, ¿verdad?

El rubio se dirigió hacia el sitio donde Ed y John aún retenían al chico, le tomó del codo con naturalidad, luego giró para arrastrarle fuera, pero la gran humanidad de Dudley Dursley se interpuso.

–¿Qué te hace creer que sacarás a tu novia de aquí?

El rostro de Draco permaneció impasible, apenas alzó una ceja, como si recién descubriera que no estaban solo ellos dos en el local. El característico chasquido de un arma que se martilla resonó, entonces el rubio se permitió sonreír y explicar.

–Una Colt 38 con silenciador.

Gran D y sus amigos no dijeron nada más.

Draco tiró de Harry otra vez. En el trayecto a la puerta, el rubio recogió la chaqueta y la billetera. Grabbe no bajó el arma hasta que los dos muchachos y él mismo se hallaron de regreso a la galería. Cerró la puerta y le echó cerrojo con ayuda de unas ganzúas.

Harry no reaccionaba. Draco no soltó su codo hasta alcanzar una pequeña terraza cubierta, donde varios bancos de piedra y arbustos agónicos parodiaban un parque. El joven Potter se derrumbó en el primer asiento y comenzó a temblar.

Draco tomó sus manos –tenía las palmas frías y húmedas– y comenzó a frotarlas para darles calor.  
–Ya pasó.  
El moreno levantó el rostro: tenía los ojos turbios y desenfocados. Trató de explicar su sensación de invalidez, pero apenas pudo articular algunas palabras deshiladas.  
–Ellos... Ellos querían... Nadie desde Cedric... ¿Entiendes?  
–Si Harry, entiendo –¡vaya si entendía!– , pero no pasó nada.  
Se acercó despacio y lo abrazó.  
–Llora, déjalo ir.

Harry ocultó el rostro en la pechera de la negra camisa de seda y rompió a llorar. Dejando escapar al fin la rabia, la humillación y el miedo reprimido durante el encuentro con Dudley. El rubio se limitó a sostener su nuca y trazar círculos vagos con el dedo pulgar en la base del cráneo del moreno.

Cuando Harry se calmó y levantó la cara, tenía los párpados hinchados y la nariz enrojecida, Draco sonrió afectuoso y le tendió un pañuelo para que secara sus mejillas.

–¿Quieres hablar con tu padre?  
Grabbe se acercó con un celular abierto que Harry acercó a su oído con extrañeza.  
–¿Hola?  
–¿Harry? ¡Gracias a los ángeles! –Remus sonaba como un hombre al que han quitado un peso infinito de encima.  
–Papá yo... –la voz se le quebró y creyó que volvería a sollozar– lo siento.  
–Está bien, mi niño. Más tarde hablamos de esos detalles –le interrumpió Remus impaciente. –¿Cómo te encuentras?  
–Bien, Mal...

Se cortó a mitad de la palabra y miró a Draco. ¿Dónde estaba la verdad? Al rubio no le había importado que llevara dos semanas ignorándolo en Hogwarts. De alguna forma supo que estaba en un lío y fue por él. Respiró hondo y rectificó.

–Estoy bien, Draco estuvo ahí para mí.  
Algo de sus confusos sentimientos debió atravesar la distancia, porque la voz de Remus se volvió confidencial.  
–Los Malfoy son muy protectores con los suyos.  
Harry asintió, como si su padre pudiera verlo, y logró sonreír.  
–Me he dado cuenta.  
–Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora?  
–Ya no tengo ganas de almorzar con los Weasley, pero perdí mi teléfono.  
–Yo llamo a Charlie –resolvió enseguida Remus.  
–Y creo que...  
De nuevo la duda congeló sus palabras, pero un vistazo a la pálida mano que descansaba sobre la suya le decidió.  
–Draco y yo tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar.  
–Te esperamos para la cena. Sirius lo debe saber todo ¿no?

Esa advertencia no sorprendió a Harry. Aunque no sería agradable explicar lo de la apuesta, era conciente de que no podía evadirlo.

–¿En la cena?  
–De acuerdo. Disfruta lo que te queda de día.

Harry cerró el aparato y buscó los ojos de Draco, inseguro. Algo ominoso debió leer el rubio en su mirada, porque trató de apartar su mano, pero Harry se la estrechó, impidiéndole romper el contacto.

–No te vayas.  
Draco desvió el rostro y sacudió la cabeza.  
–Ya no me necesitas.  
–Si te necesito –le obligó a girar el rostro y enfrentarlo. –Llevo tres semanas necesitándote, desde lo del Soho... Se que actué mal al decir que solo me interesabas por la familia de Sirius y te pido disculpas por ello. Luego me escudé en un par de rumores para evitarte porque trataba de olvidar, pero no pude. No puedo ni quiero dejar de pensarte, dejar de verte antes de dormirme y al despertar. Yo nunca... Nunca sentí algo como esto y me asusté, ¡me asusté tanto! Todavía tengo miedo, pero es miedo de perderte. Quédate y bésame Draco, dame la oportunidad de...

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Oportunidad de qué? Las palabras había surgido sin orden en su interior y ahora estaba como al inicio: inseguro y nervioso. Reaccionó al sentir que unos dedos gentiles le acariciaban la mejilla. Draco sonreía un poco y sus ojos brillaban, divertidos.

–No podrás ser político –no esperó respuesta del turbado moreno. –Pero tienes suerte, los políticos no son mi tipo.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero Draco le impidió hablar al inclinarse hacia sus labios con algo dulzura, con algo de miedo, con algo de desasosiego. Solo fue un roce y luego un mordisquear el labio inferior muy suavemente. Entonces el otro adelantó la lengua y penetró en la húmeda cavidad del rubio muy despacio, la otra lengua le respondió al punto y ambas danzaron.

Harry se separó y dio varias bocanadas para recuperar el aliento. De algún modo estaba abrazado a Draco, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Se separó un poco para observar el rostro del otro: tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración trabajosa. Simplemente irresistible.

–Y... ¿somos novios?

Draco le miró con extrañeza. La pregunta sonaba tan inocente que golpeaba. Se sintió incapaz de emular tal sencillez, pero lo intentaría.

–Nunca antes tuve novio –confesó.

La faz de Harry se endureció a la vez que asentía, y él supo que recordaba la referencia a Evan Rosier en el Pettit Eiffel, pero eso era solo un fragmento. Se levantó y tiró del brazo del moreno con decisión.

–Vamos a otro sitio. Hay que poner algunas cosas en claro antes de seguir con esta... relación.

Harry le obedeció y caminaron en silencio entre la confusión de los pasillos. Estaba exhausto, pero sabía que su día aún no acababa. Salieron al parqueo y abordaron el Rolls Royce de los Malfoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny llegó sin aliento a las puertas de cristal, su melena rubia platinada ondeaba tras ella, arrancando miradas de envidia en algunas personas. Parapetada tras un carrito de perros calientes, vio a los dos jóvenes abordar el imponente auto negro. No cabía duda de lo que ocurría tras seguirlos por medio centro comercial tomados de la mano, ajenos a las miradas de molestia o admiración de los transeúntes.

La menor de los Weasley maldijo por lo bajo y se encaminó a la cafetería. Allí le esperaban Ron y Hermione, Fred y Parvati, George y Padma, Charlie y Deacon.

–Que bueno que llegas Ginny.  
Charlie hizo una seña al camarero en lo que ella dejaba sus bolsas de compras en el suelo y tomaba asiento.  
–¿No vamos a esperar a Harry? –saltó Ron.  
Ginny fue a decir lo que había visto, pero Deacon puso la carta en sus manos y respondió en tono terminante.  
–Remus le ordenó regresar a la casa, los de seguridad reportaron anomalías –miró significativamente a los siameses.

La pelirroja apretó los labios. ¿Sabía Remus quién llevaba de regreso a Harry? ¿No sería esa la "anomalía"? ¡En fin! Confiaba en poder verlo en la noche mientras jugaba ajedrez con Ron y averiguar más.

Comió despacio, ajena a la charla de fútbol y premios Emmy a su alrededor y decidió que vestiría de blanco esa noche. Era hora de introducir contrastes en el vestuario.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el interior de la amplia cabina trasera, Draco se sacó la chaqueta y se sentó de frente a Harry.

–Voy a pedirle a Grabbe que de vueltas por la ciudad en lo que hablamos. Cuando termine mi historia, podrás decidir a dónde ir, ¿de acuerdo?  
–De acuerdo –asintió el moreno, a la vez que atrapaba las delgadas manos entre las suyas.

Ahora eran las palmas de Draco Malfoy las frías y húmedas.

TBC...


	21. NUNCA ANTES TUVE NOVIO

DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS 

21 Nunca antes tuve novio

_Dejad el ceño en casa, que ahora vienen _

_algunos versos más desvergonzados_

_XIVb, Catulo_

Draco se soltó del agarre con dificultad, sacó un cigarrillo de una gaveta y lo encendió, aspiró el humo con avidez antes de decidirse a comenzar.

­–Cuando tenía ocho años, mi madre me atrapó jugando con su maquillaje. Recuerdo que yo estaba de rodillas sobre el taburete frente al espejo y unos manchones rosados marcaban mis mejillas. Giré al sentir los pasos de ella y le sonreí con el creyón de labios en alto. Su mirada de desprecio fue... No hicieron falta palabras para que huyera a mi habitación a lavarme el rostro y rezar. Yo no entendía por qué no era correcto que usara sus pinturas, pero ya sabía que cuando me equivocaba debía rezar y pedir el perdón de Dios Nuestro Señor porque Narcisa se esforzaba por darme la mejor educación y…

Segunda calada, 0,5 cigarros consumidos.

–Tú no lo sabes, pero en un chico de círculo tan exclusivo como el mío se crece ignorante de muchas cosas. A Lucius solo le veía en cumpleaños, Navidad y Semana Santa y nunca demasiado cerca. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en casa, rodeado de sirvientes y tutores, sin demasiado contacto con otros chicos de mi edad o con fuentes de información "indebidas". El personal de la casa apreciaba lo suficiente sus puestos para mantener las estrictas reglas de no TV, no radio, no libros de adultos y no comentarios sexuales en mi presencia. De modo que esa noche recé para que mi involuntario error fuera perdonado, sin saber el nombre del pecado. Supongo que por eso Dios no me escuchó.

Tercera calada, 1 cigarro consumido. Draco Malfoy continúa hablando en lo que enciende el siguiente.

–Cosa de dos meses después ya no podía contenerme: me las arreglé para robar un lápiz labial viejo de la basura, y jugué a que era una princesa. Me parecía lógico porque era rubio, delgado, de ojos plateados y vivía solo en un gran castillo. Era evidente que un hechizo pesaba sobre mi y que en realidad Narcisa era una bruja que se vengaba de mi padre, el buen Rey Lucius, por no dejarle tener un dragón. Decidí que era imperativo apurar al príncipe que venía al rescate, por lo que escribí una carta en la que relataba mi desdichada vida y la promesa de mi padre de entregar mi mano y la mitad del reino (esperaba que no fuera solo un tercio o tendría problemas) al apuesto caballero que se enfrentara a la bruja y deshiciera el hechizo con un beso de amor. La carta concluía con la marca de mis labios impresa en rojo sangre y el nombre de Aurora, como la Bella Durmiente.

Caladas cuatro, cinco y seis, 1,8 cigarros consumidos.

-No salió bien: La carta llegó al buzón, pero yo pensé que a los príncipes encantados no les hacía falta estampillas y el cartero que las cartas sin franqueo debían ser devueltas. Narcisa decidió recurrir a su asesor espiritual quien la remitió a la amable Carlotta Pinkstone, una ex–monja salesiana que curaba niños descarriados con trabajos acordes a su "rol natural". La buena señora me internó en su bella clínica de los campos de York, ordenó un electroshock con advertencias gráficas y yo comprendí que debía curarme. Buen método, ¿verdad?

Calada siete, 2 cigarros consumidos. Draco aguanta el humo en su pecho y no expulsa hasta encender el tercero. Continúa.

–Oye Harry, a esa edad, uno no sabe muy bien qué es la muerte, pero yo estuve seguro de que podía morir antes de los diez años si no hacía lo que los adultos deseaban, fuera lo que fuera. No lo dudé, tenía que sobrevivir. Dios había desconectado la línea para las princesas en apuros, así que estaba por mi cuenta. Ya sabía ocultar mis sentimientos, eso es algo que se aprende sin esfuerzo entre los Malfoy y los Black, ahora debía aprender a mentir y manipular a personas que sabían mejor que yo qué buscaban. Por supuesto, todo eso te lo puedo decir con palabras ahora, hace nueve años solo supe que tenía que mentirles muy bien para poder regresar a casa. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Dios se acordó de mí! Hizo que mi padre regresara antes de tiempo Londres para organizar el compromiso con Mandy Brocklehurst, una vizcondesa de Bélgica pariente de los Ravenclaw. Ella tenía cuatro años de edad y cuarenta millones libres de impuestos.

Calada ocho, 2,3 cigarros consumidos. Draco nota que a Harry se le dificulta la respiración y activa el potente extractor de aire del auto.

–Regresé a casa, podía sentir los ojos de Narcisa en mi espalda, evaluando cada movimiento de cabeza, cada parpadeo, cada objeto que tocaba. Comprendí que no estaba –nunca había estado– en ese sitio que ciertas personas llaman casa, nunca tendría más hogar que esa cárcel de inmensos jardines donde, a veces, podía perderme. Las pesadillas comenzaron y también las pastillas: ritalin, valium, y otras muchas. A los seis meses Narcisa se cansó de los métodos químicos y optó por las acciones: mandó insonorizar las paredes de mi cuarto. Para cuando cumplí los once años, dormía unas dos o tres horas cada noche, solo con la ayuda de somníferos y era un adicto a la música para ballet.

Calada nueve, 2,6 cigarros consumidos. Draco sonríe por primera vez.

–Entonces entré a Howgarts. Fue... no hay palabras para describir lo que sentí al ver a tantos niños, tanto espacio, tanta gente ocupada en otros asuntos. Alguien había abierto las compuertas de mis sentimientos, de mi espíritu competitivo, de mis pasiones y cuando regresé a casa la tarde del primero de septiembre, decidí que nadie me sacaría de esa escuela, costara lo que costara.

Calada diez, 3 cigarros consumidos. Draco se pone serio de nuevo y da fuego el cuarto.

–Soy un Malfoy, así que enseguida me incorporé al Club de Esgrima, el espacio ideal para sudar –literalmente– todos mis calmantes. Me asombró descubrir que, si me cansaba mucho en los entrenamientos, podía dormir hasta cuatros horas en la noche, ¡sin interrupciones! Martín Flint era el capitán en esa época, él y Madame Hoch hicieron del Club mi primer hogar. Marcos y yo nos hicimos amigos por entonces y supe lo que era ser niño. Esa familia era tan distinta, no eran menos ricos o de menor abolengo, pero Martín y Marcia se habían casado por amor, eran católicos fervientes y honestos, gente "sentimental y débil" según mi madre, pero feliz. Las pesadillas se fueron, la gente me quería, podía pasear con mi prometida y posar para las revistas de sociedad sin usar maquillaje. Creí que estaba curado y fui feliz Harry, muy feliz, hasta que llegué a tercero y el mundo se derrumbó.

Calada once, 3,2 cigarros consumidos.

–Ese curso, me invitaron a unas competiciones de nivel nacional y obtuve excelentes resultados. Yo era el más joven del equipo, pero Martín decidió que merecía ir también a la fiesta en su apartamento. Me gustaba ese apartamento, Martín tenía una gran colección de filmes en animados para cuando sus padres y hermanitos iban a visitarle, así que yo me fui al cuarto a ver –por enésima vez– la Bella Durmiente. Allí me encontró Evan Rosier, el proveedor de hierba de Martín.

Calada doce, 3,5 cigarros consumidos. Draco pone cara de tristeza.

–Ahora se que Evan supo quién era desde el primer vistazo, pero en ese momento me asombró que adivinara mis gustos. Cuando Martín propuso llamar a una chica para "inaugurarme", él lo desalentó con tacto y se ganó mi admiración. Me dejó su tarjeta. Yo estaba inseguro, pero era consciente de que algo en mi interior se resquebrajaba al oír hablar de chicas y mi compromiso con Mandy Brocklehurst era una excusa agónica. Casi todos mis condiscípulos tenían un compromiso oficial y una persona que amaban, era –es– lo habitual en nuestro medio. Antes de acercarme a Evan quise probar suerte con Martín, pero él...

Calada trece, 3,8 cigarros consumidos.

–Se que los Flint me habrían apoyado, ahora me apoyan, y se culpan un poquito por todo lo que ocurrió, pero no es culpa de ellos. Yo tenía demasiado miedo. Martín se limitó a advertir que Evan era un tipo peligroso, porque era marica y, bueno, que esa gente no era como nosotros. Fue como lanzarme a sus brazos ¿no? Llegué a la casa una tarde de noviembre, con la coartada de que Marcos se quedaba conmigo y yo con él. Allí fumé mi primer pito de marihuana, leí sobre Set y Horus, Niankhkhnum y Khnumhotep, Adriano y Antinoo, de Pan Xhang y Wang Zhongxian, leí El Banquete de Platón y al Marqués de Sade. Si, muchas lecturas, pero ni una palabra acerca de salir del armario, eso era peligroso, me explicó. Había muchos "hermanos" en nuestro medio, gente poderosa, que demostraba la ventaja de tener una fachada y vivir, a puertas cerradas, de otra manera. Luego me prestó De profundis, de Oscar Wilde, y la idea de romper con Mandy y gritar a los cuatro vientos la verdad quedó sepultada.

Calada catorce, 4 cigarros consumidos.

–Una noche, como tres semanas después, Evan, propuso llamar a una chica para que me "entrenara". Siguió un desastre que me sumió en la depresión. Imagínate, tenía 13 años y estaba seguro de que me matarían si la noche de bodas no era capaz de cumplir con mi papel. El muy hipócrita me abrazó y consoló, dijo palabras de aliento y aseguró que, con un poquito de polvo, yo sería un semental de marca. Le creí, no había nadie más a quién creer.

Calada quince, 4,3 cigarros consumidos.

–Funcionó, pero me llenó de asco. Apenas terminé de eyacular salí corriendo a devolver la cena y ducharme. Al salir, la chica se había evaporado, solo estaba Evan en la recámara, con su batín color oro, abrazado a una almohada.

Draco se detiene, su mano temblorosa es casi incapaz de llevar el cigarrillo hasta sus labios. Caladas dieciséis, diecisiete y dieciocho. Antes de que el rubio saque su sexto cigarro, Harry atrapa sus manos y el otro tiene que levantar sus ojos arrasados de lágrimas. El moreno levanta los brazos y atrapa su torso, obligándole a acercarse. Lo mantiene abrazado. Quiere decirle que no quiere saber más, que no le interesa quién fue mientras Evan e Igor reinaban en su vida, pero Draco saca fuerzas de esa muestra de apoyo para seguir adelante.

–Lo filmó. ¡El muy cerdo filmó mi primera vez! Creí que me quería, que aprendería a amarlo, pero yo no era más que un objeto. Uno de los tantos chiquillos que entrenaba y obligaba a prostituirse. Luego conocí a Blaise, un huérfano que había comprado en Francia y a Panzy, una chica de mi círculo a la que había enganchado con la droga, como a mí. Me convertí en una estrella ¿sabes? el Bello Zeanmi. Llegaron a pagar dos mil euros por mi trasero, y el alquiler de mis videos porno no bajaba de veinte la hora. Sus contactos "convencieron" a Narcisa de que me dejara ir a vivir a un apartamento en el centro de Londres. El sitio estaba tapizado de cámaras ocultas que alimentaban el morbo de los más encumbrados sodomitas de Europa Occidental. Llevé allí a mis conquistas de la escuela, en un vano intento por fingirme "normal", pero ninguna chica lograba excitarme más de una noche. Siempre acababa con Evan o alguno de sus "amigos" en mi interior, tratando de drenar el dolor con cocaína e intensísimos entrenamientos.

El rubio vuelve a callarse. Parece tratar de ordenar sus recuerdos. Harry acaricia sus suaves mechones y la frente sudorosa.

–Ya está bien Draco, no quiero saber...

–¡Pero yo quiero que lo sepas! Aunque, en realidad, no hay mucho más que saber. Mis amigos se dieron cuenta de que algo no marchaba y trataron de darme quehacer en el equipo, para alejarme de Evan. Fue así como llegué a capitán. ¡Dios! Éramos un equipo de sueño, yo solo tuve que pulir y ajustar y llegamos a las finales nacionales. Entonces hubo un examen antidopaje sorpresivo. Sabía que era mi final, pero no me dejé ganar por el pánico: arreglé las listas para que, aunque le quitaran al equipo los puntos por mi participación, el título se quedara en el Salón de Trofeos de Howgarts y me batí... Dioses, esa tarde el florete era parte de mi. El escándalo estalló tres días después y Narcisa no pudo, o no quiso, ocultarlo de Lucius. A Evan lo desaparecieron del mapa, pero se negaron a admitir que yo era un adicto. Fueron meses infernales, en los que caí cada vez más bajo: sacaba fuerzas de los colocones para enfrentar a mi familia; me vendía en la calle para obtener polvo y trataba de redimirme escondiendo a Blaise de los agentes de inmigración. Los muebles, los cuadros, la porcelana y el cristal, todo se vendió. En mi cumpleaños dieciséis, recogí lo poco que quedaba y huimos a la Bretaña francesa. Luego hicimos autostop hasta París, ahí me encontró Lucius.

Draco se enjuga una lágrima rebelde y se aparta de Harry. Le mira a los ojos con temor.

–Ese soy yo, nada que ver con tu vida, ni con tus valores. No quiero...

–¿Te gusto?

El rubio parpadea sin comprender la pregunta formulada en tono impetuoso.

–¿Qué?

–¿Yo te gusto Draco, así como soy, ignorante, amargado, explosivo?

–Pues si, claro. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

–Entonces ¿qué clase de pregunta es la tuya? Llevo tres semanas luchando contra la atracción que siento por ti, pretendiendo que solo eras un fantasma, uno de tantos con los que choco en Soho. Luego llegas a salvarme como un príncipe de cuento de hadas para decirme que, en realidad, no eres un príncipe, sino un demonio. ¿Acaso crees que me importa?

–Debería importarte con quién sales –repone el rubio.

Harry hace un gesto de exasperada impaciencia.

–Me importa quién eres ahora. Importa que me ayudaras en el proyecto de química y que entraras a salvarme de Dudley. ¿Entiendes?

Draco se queda callado, escruta con detenimiento la expresión decidida, un poco fiera de Harry. Por pura inercia, sus manos van hacia el cajón de los cigarrillos, pero es detenido por el moreno.

–Me gustarías más si dejaras de envenenarme.

El rubio se queda sin saber qué decir. Escruta de nuevo esos ojos verdes que se le antojan infinitos, deseables.

–Estoy… tenso –arguye débilmente.

–Conozco otros recursos para aliviar la tensión. Ven.

Obliga a Malfoy a darle la espalda y comienza a masajear sus hombros por encima de la camisa. El rubio gime ante los primeros contactos con sus tirantes músculos, pero poco a poco se relaja y deja escapar suspiros de satisfacción más y más subidos de tono.

–Tu chofer va a pensar que tienes el polvo de tu vida –le regaña divertido Potter.

–Mi chofer debe estar feliz de que al fin ligara algo más que entradas para ballet y una rubia con moretones –repone Draco con voz soñolienta. –Estos masajitos, ¿solo los das en la espalda?

–La primera vez. Sino, podrías pensar que soy un chico fácil.

Draco sonríe.

–Créeme, se reconocer un chico fácil a kilómetros de distancia. Tú no lo eres.

–¿Entonces puedo ser tu novio? –inquiere Harry en tono casual.

A pesar del efecto de las fricciones sobre la espalda, Harry puede sentir bajo sus yemas como parte de la tensión regresa. Draco parece meditar la respuesta por unos segundos.

–Si nos hacemos novios, ¿me das masaje en los pies?

El moreno no responde, se inclina a sellar la respuesta con un beso.

TBC…


	22. VIEJOS ASUNTOS DE FALDAS

**Aclaración:**

En el cap 20 Harry estaba buscando un regalo para Bill Weasley, lo cual es imposible. Esta parte de la historia ocurre a principios de la primavera, y Bill cumple en Noviembre 29 (lo saqué del foro de slasheaven). Tras chequear que ninguno de los personajes cumple por las fechas que necesito –Remus Lupin Marzo 10, muy atrás e implica a otros personajes, Pomona Sprout Mayo 15, pero Harry la odia, como quedó claro en el cap 19– me acordé del novio de Charlie, el gitano rumano Deacon Neagu. Es un personaje original, así que nadie me puede reclamar su fecha. A partir de ahora es oficial que Deacon Neagu cumple el 10 de mayo y la fiesta será en dos sábados más, a contar desde el episodio en la tienda de disfraces. ¿OK?

**DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS  
**22 Viejos asuntos de faldas

"_El corazón tiene más cuartos que un hotel de putas"_

_Gabriel García Márquez _

Harry bajó del auto y se inclinó hacia la ventanilla.

–¿Puedo llamarte mañana?

Draco asintió y extendió su delgada mano, sus dedos rozaron las mejillas del moreno con suavidad. Harry sonrió ante el gesto y atrapó la extremidad para besar su palma. Se habría quedado así por mucho tiempo, sin dar importancia a la pertinaz llovizna londinense, de no ser porque el rubio retrajo el brazo y señaló hacia la casa.

–Te vas a resfriar.

Harry hizo un mohín de desagrado, pero se apartó y comenzó a caminar, despacio, en dirección a la puerta de su casa. El Rolls Royce se alejó en silencio y, para cuando el joven cruzó el umbral, ya se había perdido de vista.

Al entrar, Harry se extrañó del silencio. Normalmente, los sábados por la tarde Sirius veía la Serie Mundial de Beisball por el cable, con Remus acurrucado a su lado, un buen plato de pizza con salchichas y piña y abundante jugo.

–¿Papá?... ¿Papá? –llamó un poco más alto.

–En la cocina –respondió la voz ¿ronca? de Remus.

Harry hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero se dirigió allí. Tal vez, Sirius se había enterado ya de su mala jornada y había renunciado al juego para acumular mejor su furia. Aunque, cuando se enfadaba, su padre solía encerrarse en el despacho y dar vueltas como una fiera enjaulada, no sentarse tranquilamente en la cocina.

Al cruzar la puerta, supo que algo no marchaba. Sirius no estaba, Remus se lavaba la cara en el fregadero y un sospechoso olor a quemado inundaba la estancia. Se acercó a la figura encorvada y puso una mano sobre el delgado y fibroso hombro.

–Papá, ¿te sientes mal?

Remus negó con la cabeza, pero no separó el rostro de sus manos, extrañamente rojizas.

–Tengo los ojos irritados, nada del otro mundo.

Harry pensó que no era extraño, el olor dentro de la cocina era persistente y difuso, una mezcla de aromas. Como si varios tipos de alimentos se hubiesen achicharrado simultáneamente.

–¿Conecto el extractor? –propuso y no pudo evitar evocar el auto de Draco.

–Deja, acabo de apagarlo.

El joven asintió mientras la incertidumbre crecía en su interior.

–¿Y Sirius?

Por segunda vez en la tarde, Harry notó como los músculos bajo su mano se tensaban. De no haber sido por eso, jamás habría notado la agitación de su padre, porque la voz, aunque ronca –¿por la alergia?–, le salió segura.

–Hubo una emergencia en Francia, creen haber encontrado una pista. Volverá mañana.

Ya fuera porque estaba harto de apoyar los codos en el borde del fregadero, o porque sentía los inquisitivos ojos de su hijo calibrando cada gesto, Remus se apartó, dando la espalda a Harry y caminó, con una leve cojera, hacia la puerta. Le habló al joven sin voltear a verlo.

–No tengo ganas de cocinar, si tienes hambre, pide una p... –la palabra murió en sus labios. ¡Pide cualquier cosa!

Harry volvió a asentir, cada vez menos seguro de qué actitud tomar. Estaba convencido de que las palabras de Remus eran rigurosamente ciertas, pero no contenían, ni de lejos, toda la verdad.

–Papá –llamó inseguro cuando ya el hombre estaba en la salida. –¿Todo está... bien?

El castaño detuvo sus pasos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Su hijo notó entonces que su cabello lucía opaco y que la piel de la mano estaba definitivamente rosada, en oposición a la leve palidez habitual. Remus suspiró, su cuerpo osciló por varios segundos antes de que la respuesta llegara.

–Solo necesito descansar.

Intentó dar un paso más, pero sus piernas empezaron a temblar y perdió el equilibrio. El hubiera querido que otra persona fuera la co–protagonista de esta ridícula escena, pero fueron unos brazos jóvenes los que detuvieron su caída, unos asustados ojos verdes los que escudriñaron su rostro. A pesar de tales evidencias, Remus no pudo evitar que un nombre escapara de sus labios antes de perder la conciencia.

–Sirius.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry marcó por décima vez en la noche el número del celular de su padre, para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba apagado. Cerró la comunicación y estuvo a punto de tirar el objeto al suelo desde alguna ventana, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Era el teléfono de Remus, no el suyo. Con gran esfuerzo mantuvo la calma y puso el objeto en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Consultó su reloj: eran más de las diez y todavía nadie salía a decirle qué diablos le pasaba a su padre.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Molly Weasley y Susan Bones conversaban en voz baja. En su loca carrera por llegar a San Mungo, Harry había discado de memoria el número de la asistente social –por suerte no lo había cambiado– y luego, cuando los médicos se hicieron cargo de su padre, pudo informar a los pelirrojos. Molly también estaba ahí para informar a los del MI6, sospechaba el joven, pero no le importaba. Tal vez así Sirius aparecería.

Una mujer de ojos marrones salió de la zona de las habitaciones con una tablilla en la mano y se detuvo en mitad del pasillo. Varias personas, a la espera de noticias, dejaron sus asientos.

–Los parientes de Remus Lupin, por favor.

Hubo varios gemidos de decepción mientras Harry, Molly y Susan se acercaban.

–Nosotros –el joven hizo un gesto que abarcaba a las mujeres. –Remus es mi padre.

La mujer asintió y extendió la mano.

–Soy la doctora Pomfrey, señor Lupin.

–Potter –rectificó él y se vio obligado a explicar un poco más ante la expresión extrañada de la médico. –Remus es mi padre adoptivo –no pudo ocultar su ansiedad por más tiempo. ¿Cómo está?

Ella hizo un gesto de comprensión y siguió adelante.

–El señor Lupin llegó con un cuadro alérgico complicado con sus padecimientos neurológicos –consultó sus notas y enfrentó a Harry. –Usted dijo en admisión que en la cocina había una mezcla penetrante de olores.

El chico asintió.

–Bueno, pues yo creo que, simplemente, el señor Lupin se quedó en cocina tratando de airearla y olvido que es sensible a muchas sustancias. Las partículas de tantas cosas diversas se mezclaron en sus mucosas y provocaron un choque anafiláctico.

Harry sintió como el peso que le oprimía los hombros. Un poco de alergia, nada más. A su lado, escuchó el largo suspiro de Susan y el "Gracias a Dios" que masculló Molly.

–En resumen –concluyó la doctora–: su padre nos dio un gran susto, pero no es nada que unos días de descanso y buena alimentación no curen. Ya le pasamos para una habitación individual, duerme ahora. Solo una persona puede quedarse a hacerle compañía, los otros tendrán que esperar a mañana para verle.

–Por supuesto –la respuesta de Molly y el gesto de adelantarse para seguir a la facultativa hicieron reaccionar al joven.

Harry la detuvo con el brazo.

–Yo me quedaré con él –anunció.

Molly le miró sin comprender por un instante, pero luego sus rostros se suavizaron y su voz llegó a Harry en un tono dulce y persuasivo que no ejerció el menor efecto.

–Harry, querido, debes estar cansado. Esto es cosa de adultos.

–Yo me quedaré con él –repitió endureciendo los ojos, en un tono bajo y amenazante.

La pelirroja quiso decir algo más, pero Susan le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligó a mirarle.

–Es su padre, Molly –advirtió.

La mujer miró a sus dos interlocutores con asombro, luego bufó y se fue sin despedirse. Susan estuvo mirando la regordeta figura alejarse hasta la primera bifurcación del pasillo, volteó entonces hacia Harry y le dedicó una mirada escrutadora.

–Me alegró que llamaras –extendió la mano y sonrió levemente. –No estoy segura de poder regresar, pero estaré al tanto. Fue un gusto volver a verte, Harry.

La asistente social se alejó sin decir más y el joven se quedó inseguro por un instante. Esa mujer le seguía inspirando la misma confianza que años atrás. Deseó vagamente detenerla y contarle sus dudas sobre la extraña partida de Sirius, pero ella ya no estaba. En cambio, una linda enfermera le llamó para conducirlo a la recámara de Remus y tuvo que seguirla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius soltó un gruñido y apagó el teléfono. La mujer, de bellos ojos azules y desordenada melena rosa chillón, no despegó los ojos del mapa. Solo esperó a que Black volviera a la mesa de estudio y pudiera concentrarse en el sitio que señalaba.

–Entonces –retomó ella la conversación–, los movimientos llaman la atención en esta carretera. Los autos nunca llegan al otro pueblo de importancia relativa, veinte kilómetros al oeste. Todo lo que hay ahí es la granja y un lago.

–Podría ser un señuelo –opinó él.

Ella movió la cabeza, asombrada de que esa fuera la única crítica a su larga exposición.

–Un señuelo caro –acotó.

– Y caro nos va a salir comprobarlo ––admitió Sirius. –De acuerdo, hablaré con Dupon y tendremos un helicóptero temprano en la mañana –el hombre dio por terminada la charla en lo que se apartaba de la mesa. –¿Comemos?

Dejaron la oficina y se dirigieron al ascensor. Una vez más, Sirius se alegró de que el Ministerio del Interior de Francia tuviera ese excelente comedor. Años atrás, ellos cuatro solían despertarse de madrugada y encargar elaborados almuerzos a las sonrientes empleadas. Ellas siempre decían "Si" y sonreían de modo especial a James y Remus. Remus, recordar sus tiempos con él entre esas mismas paredes le produjo una punzada de melancolía.

Las puertas se abrieron y avanzó como un autómata hacia la mesa junto a la ventana oeste. Ella lo siguió dócil y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva tras darle la orden al empleado.

–¿Extrañas?

El asintió, ajeno.

¿Quién era esta chiquilla? Ah, si, Tonks, Nimphadora Tonks, la jovencísima promesa de los servicios de inteligencia de Francia. Era todo un reconocimiento que la asignaran a un equipo, había comentado Dupon. La repasó con calma. En la calle, parecería una estudiante de intercambio. Había en su ojos algo de permanente sorpresa, de inocencia y curiosidad. Sus ropas oscuras y entalladas revelaban un cuerpo duro, casi masculino, de senos pequeños y caderas estrechas. Sus cejas y vellos eran castaños, el mismo tono de... Sacudió la cabeza para evitar ese camino.

Ahora ella chequeaba su celular. Por su cara de contrariedad supuso que no había llamadas perdidas, o no de quien ella esperaba.

–¿Vives lejos? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

Ella negó en lo que devolvía el aparato a su cartera.

–Creo que mejor me quedo, no hay nadie en casa.

El tono era levemente amargado. ¿Qué edad tenía para estar amargada? Menos de treinta, seguro.

–Debe haber una explicación –comentó inseguro, en realidad, lo suyo no era consolar desconocidos.

–Siempre la hay –repuso ella. –Debí largarme a la primera, pero me convenció de que tenía psicosis y ahora...

Sirius asintió y, presa de un impulso, pasó la mano por sobre la mesa para acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

–Siempre puedes escapar.

Tonks sonrió con tristeza, pero no apartó el rostro.

–¿Contigo?

El fue a contestar, pero la humante bandeja se acercaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tonks lanzó un quejidito cuando su cabeza golpeó la pared, pero no intentó apartar al hombre que la presionaba. Chupó sus labios con fruición y deslizó sus ágiles manos entre ambos para sacarse la camiseta. Sus senos, firmes a golpe de ejercicio, se ofrecieron a Sirius como frutas de oscura carne.

El hombre la alzó por las caderas y dio unos pasos, hasta topar con la cama. Cayeron sobre el mullido colchón y fingieron luchar por arrancarse las ropas. Cuando la tuvo desnuda ante si, Sirius no pudo contener el espanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin tener una mujer? Casi veinte años, ¡Dios! Acarició con ternura el vientre liso de la joven y separó con ternura las piernas. Ella soltó una risita lujuriosa cuando el dedo suave y curioso exploró sus labios, la vulva, el hinchado clítoris. Observó fascinado como la entrada se lubricaba con sus acciones y que los gemidos de Tonks iban subiendo de tono.

Ya cansada de tanto preámbulo, ella se apartó un poco y buscó un preservativo en la cartera. Agitó el sobre ente los azules y dilatados ojos del hombre. Sirius no pudo contener la extrañeza ¿preservativos? Eso era para Harry no para... Reaccionó a tiempo antes de soltar algún comentario tonto. Esta noche necesitaba preservativos.

Le colocó la funda de goma y lo jaló hacia si. Con cierto nerviosismo, el hombre entró en la húmeda y estrecha cueva. Tonks gritó cuando el ariete golpeó su interior, pero cruzó las piernas tras las caderas del hombre, invitándolo a continuar. Sirius la aferró por los hombros y cerró los ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despertó con un tremendo dolor de espalda y el sol atravesando sus párpados. Harry se estiró en su asiento y giró la cabeza hacia su padre. Remus fingía dormir –bastante mal, por cierto– y él fingió creerlo porque se moría por orinar y hacerle otra llamadita a Sirius. Se metió en el baño de la habitación, vació el cuerpo, se lavó un poco y marcó una vez más el número.

En lo que el timbre sonaba, al joven se le ocurrió la idea de que, tal vez, Remus no deseaba ver a Sirius aún. Si el colapso de su padre se debía a una discusión con su pareja, lo mejor era que los ánimos se calmaran. Si, eso era lo razonable, pero no significaba que Sirius se mantuviera ajeno a su estado de salud, habitualmente delicado.

La voz al otro lado de la línea, rasposa, soñolienta y bastante molesta, le sacó de sus reflexiones.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Buenos días a ti también.

–¿Harry? –el tono se suavizó al instante. –Disculpa, es que pensé que era...

–Se lo que pensaste –le interrumpió el chico. –Ahora sé también por qué no devolviste ninguna de mis llamadas anoche.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Harry sabía que el hombre seguía allí, su respiración entrecortada llegaba desde el otro lado del mar, así como un sonido parásito que no lograba comprender.

–Ayer antes de irme para el aeropuerto discutimos y... ¡Nada! Pienso que es mejor calmarse antes de volver sobre el asunto.

El joven no prestó atención a la excusa. Trataba de reconocer el ruido tras la voz.

–Comprendo –dijo por ganar tiempo. –Se lo diré.

El tono de Sirius volvió a ser violento.

–¡¿Te ha pedido que llames en su lugar!

–No. No me ha pedido nada porque desde ayer a las ocho de la noche esta internado en San Mungo. Tuvo un choque anafiláctico tras el destrozo que hicieron en la cocina.

Nuevo silencio, esta vez de estupor. Harry podía imaginar a su padre pasándose los dedos por la melena y dando pasitos cortos hacia atrás y adelante. Entonces, como un rayo en cielo despejado, otra voz irrumpió a través del éter. Ya no tuvo dudas.

–Por lo menos debiste salir del baño mientras ella se duchaba, Sirius.

–Oye Harry no es...

La frase encendió, aún más, las mejillas del moreno.

–¡Por favor! Busca una mejor excusa. ¡Podía haber muerto anoche si no llego! ¿entiendes? –y cortó la comunicación.

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo del baño y se golpeó la cabeza. Estaba asustado. Deseó que la frase hubiera sido lo suficientemente hiriente, que Sirius se arrepintiera de lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho a Remus y volviera pronto, pero no estaba seguro de que su comentario pudiera afectar a un Black.

Tragó en seco y comenzó a razonar. ¿Cuál era el punto débil de la relación entre sus padres? Los celos de Sirius. ¿De qué habían discutido la tarde anterior entonces? De celos, por supuesto. Era evidente que el castaño había negado todo y que su otro padre había descargado su furia en platos, cazuelas y paredes. Pero era extraño, Sirius era celoso, si, pero no violento.

Harry jugó con el teléfono un poco y suspiró. Quería ayudar a Remus, pero sabía que no era la persona a quien él llamaría si... Volvió a mirar la pantallita brillante. Si su padre había llamado a alguien, el número estaría ahí. Dudó, se estaba metiendo en terreno resbaladizo, pero ¡qué diablos! Entró al archivo de llamadas y empezó a retroceder en el tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, los números marcados eran dos: a Charlie en la mañana, otra a L.M., apenas después del mediodía. Luego pasó al archivo de recibidas, L.M. estaba ahí, esta vez con una charla de su buena media hora. L.M., ¿no sería...? "¿Cómo olvidar a Lucius?", había sido el comentario de Sirius aquella tarde y el creyó que sus ojos evitaban a Draco porque le dolía pensar en su familia.

Bueno, solo había una manera de comprobarlo. Marcó y esperó, con el corazón en un hilo. Respondieron su llamada al primer timbre, y tuvo que admitir que la voz al otro lado era cálida, alegre y sorprendida.

–¿Cómo escapaste tan temprano de casa?

Se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de decidir las palabras.

–¿Remus? –se inquietó el otro. –¿Estás bien?

–Remus está en San Mungo –logró decir al fin–, desde anoche.

Hubo un silencio en la línea. Harry pensó que se estaba cansando de causar estupor en sus interlocutores.

–¿Qué habitación? –preguntó al fin Lucius sin rastro de calidez en la voz.

–Tercer piso, cama 24.

–¿Quieres que avise a Draco?

Ese ofrecimiento impactó al joven. No esperaba haber sido reconocido.

–Si.

–Dile que llego en quince minutos.

TBC...


	23. DIVERSAS RAZONES PARA QUE UN POLLO

**DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS**

23 De las diversas razones por las que un pollo cruza la carretera

_Siempre a tu lado… Aún cuando te halles lejos _

_Me encuentro junto a ti…_

"_Proximidad de la amada", Joann Wolfang Goethe_

Harry dejó caer la mano que sostenía el teléfono y se levantó con dificultad. El espejo le devolvió el rostro pálido y ojeroso que los últimos acontecimientos le dibujaran. Se mordió los labios y apoyó la frente en el cristal, el frío tacto del objeto fue como un bálsamo para sus sentidos. La verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían Remus y Lucius¿Tenia razón Sirius para estar celoso¿Por qué había corrido a meterse en la cama de esa tipa¿Lo de Remus era solo un chock, seguro?

Finalmente recordó que debía arreglar todo para que los Malfoy llegaran sin contratiempos a la visita, así que se lavó el rostro y salió del baño con pasos torpes.

En la habitación, una enfermera terminaba de revisar los signos vitales y el suero de su padre. La mujer levantó los ojos al sentir la puerta y le sonrió.

–Su padre estará bien, señor Potter –afirmó con una sonrisa patentada que casi le produjo nauseas.

–Gracias –se obligó a contestar.

Obviamente, la frase que emitieron sus labios resecos no fue la mejor, porque en los felices ojos de la enfermera apareció un brillo de inquietud.

–¿Necesita usted algo?

–Es solo que dormí un poco incómodo –aseguró con tono más amigable. –¿Cuándo podremos irnos?

Ella la dedicó una mirada de profesional ternura y comprensión.

–La doctora Pomfrey vendrá a revisarlo a las diez y, si no detecta complicaciones, le dará el alta esta tarde.

El joven asintió e hizó un gesto vago con la mano, indicando que deseaba estar solo. La chica comprendió y les dejo solos si dejar su sonrisa patentada. ¿Le enseñarían eso en la escuela de enfermería? Harry decidió dejar tan estúpidas reflexiones para sus fantasías sexuales y se acercó al lecho. Remus Lupin le miraba en silencio desde las almohadas.

–¿Quieres que te suba la espalda?

El hombre asintió y él manipuló los controles, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y aún ajustó el borde de la frazada que abrigaba el cuerpo yaciente. No sabía como decirlo.

Remus movió lentamente una mano y la puso sobre la suya, le presionó los nudillos en gesto amigable. Los ojos verdes se alzaron, inseguros.

–¿Harry?

El chico tragó en seco.

–Lucius viene para acá, dijo que llegaba en quince minutos.

Remus no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–No te reocupes por Sirius ahora –suplicó Harry, inseguro de cómo consolarle–, tardará hasta la tarde en regresar, te manda su amor.

–Mientes mal –respondió el castaño sin abrir los ojos.

–Si –admitió el chico.

Estuvieron callados un rato, hasta que Harry tuvo que formular la pregunta que le quemaba las entrañas.

–¿Se van a separar?

Remus abrió los ojos y le sonrió con dificultad.

–Si se divorcian, me voy a quedar contigo, Papa Remus. No puedes vivir solo con todas esas medicinas que tomas. Además, se que te dan miedo las tormentas. Yo estaré contigo, Remus, no importa lo que pase –repitió al borde de las lágrimas.

El hombre le hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Está con una mujer¿verdad?

Harry asintió sin dejar de llorar, la vergüenza de Sirius se le antojaba propia. Pero Remus suspiró y giró el rostro hacia la ventana, sus facciones se relajaron.

–No nos vamos a separar, Harry. Estoy acostumbrado a esos ataques. Volverá.

Aquella actitud escandalizo aún más al muchacho, que se levantó y dio unos pasos para tratar de serenarse.

–Pero... ¡Esta con otra! –arguyó al fin.

Remus volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos reflejaban seguridad.

–Tu lo has dicho, con i otra /i .

Harry dejo de hipar al tiempo que las ideas tomaban orden dentro de su cabeza. Su expresión se tornó ofendida.

–Ustedes son una pareja. El dijo en el juicio que te ama, que ya no mira a nadie más, dijo que sueña con vivir contigo hasta que sean viejitos. ¿Acaso mintieron¿Acaso solo fingen?

Remus no dejó que su voz se alterara, a pesar de la vehemencia del joven.

–¿Te parece que miento cada vez que lo beso, o cuando me toma de la mano al salir del mercado? Simplemente eres joven, hijo. Te falta mucho por aprender acerca de la convivencia. Sirius pasó la noche con una jovencita, lo sé, debe tener menos de veinticinco años, ojos azules o verde esmeralda, cabello castaño, cuerpo andrógino, y grito en francés al llegar al orgasmo.

Harry volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, incrédulo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Es su fantasía –declaro simplemente el hombre. –La realiza para evadirse, todos tenemos alguna ¿no?

La mirada serena de Remus hizo atragantarse al joven. Si, él también tenia fantasías, algunas bastante... Sacudió la cabeza.

–Creí que Sirius era...

–¿Homosexual? –le interrumpió Remus. –No, siempre ha sido bi, y extremadamente promiscuo, por cierto. Le cuesta darse por satisfecho con lo que puedo ofrecerle.

Harry frunció el ceño.

–Hablas como si no fueras suficiente para él.

–Soy lo suficientemente hombre para Sirius –repuso Remus con voz calmada. –Pero no pretendo ser una mujer.

Harry se quedó sin palabras ante esta declaración. No estaba seguro de que fuera justo que Remus soportara los celos de Sirius, a la vez que sus infidelidades ocasionales. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero unos toques suaves en la puerta le hicieron cambiar de idea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius miro con odio a Tonks. La chica, cuyo cuerpo apenas cubierto con una camisa se encogía de frío, retrocedió asustada hacia la habitación.

El hombre giró en redondo y trató de llenar sus ojos con el horizonte de Paris. El ruido del aguacero y la altura impedían que los ruidos típicos de la ciudad llegaran hasta el balcón y pensó que sería el lugar ideal para comenzar a reconciliarse con Remus. ¡Mierda! Jamás contó con Harry, malinterpretando la lluvia, ni con esa torpe mujercita gritando que el desayuno estaba listo. ¿Por qué se había acostado con ella? Bueno, tampoco era tan difícil entenderlo, especialmente recién duchada y con el cabello de color natural.

–Lily...

Como extrañaba ahora a la pelirroja, siempre tan lista y diplomática. En alguna habitación como esa habían pasado muchas jornadas juntos, estudiando, discutiendo, amándose... Si. Los cuatro se amaban con pasión y a Sirius jamás se le ocurrió sentir celos de James, muchísimo menos de Lily. ¿Qué había cambiado? Vaya pregunta idiota¡todo! Para empezar, la mitad de su hermosa familia estaba muerta y tenía un hijo. Un hijo cuya infancia se había perdido por culpa de Voldemort y su pandilla de ladrones. Ahora solo le quedaban Harry y Remus y nadie, nadie los apartaría de su lado.

¿Nadie?

Vamos, estaba solo con sus pensamientos, ese nadie tenia nombre, por lo menos en el caso de Remus. Ese nadie era su primo Lucius Tiberius Dante Malfoy, el vigésimos sexto Conde de Slytering, el esposo de Narcisa, el hermano de Rabastan, el padre de Draco, el dueño de Obscure Books, el marica vergonzante que se citaba en un restauran con una chica para besar los labios de algún jovencito en el reservado. El muy cobarde lo había negado, pero se le caía la baba por Remus desde siempre y aprovecho sus años de cárcel para acercarse. ¡Maldito!

Remus aseguraba que Lucius era su amigo, que había sido su apoyo en los momentos más descorazonadores de su prisión y que nunca, nunca, nunca intento un acercamiento físico. Era para morirse de la risa. Su tierno Remus, tan ingenuo, tan confiado fuera del ambiente profesional. ¿Cómo no veía que Lucius era una maldita serpiente con paciencia casi infinita? Cada gesto, cada aparente sonrisa era una trampa tendida a sus pies.

La tarde anterior, cuando los de seguridad le habían mostrado la recurrencia del número de Malfoy, corrió a confrontarlo, solo para oírlo hablar de Harry con el cerdo de Lucius. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando sobre su vida personal con él¡¿Como! Y lo peor era que Remus se había negado a explicarse.

¿Qué pasó después?

No estaba seguro. Su ropa estaba hecha un asco al salir de la cocina, un montón de salsa y restos de comida en su pelo, en sus bolsillos. Tiró la muda al incinerador, se duchó y partió a Francia. No regresó a la cocina, no se preocupó por Remus. Tampoco contestó las llamadas. Solo se fue a trabajar y luego... luego se dio cuenta de que Tonks era castaña.

¡Dios del cielo¿Que manera de amar era la suya?

El sabía mejor que nadie las terribles secuelas que el accidente había dejado en Remus. El había jurado estar a su lado por siempre y protegerle. El era el culpable de que intentaran matarlo... Maldito Rookwood, maldito su padre, malditas Narcisa y Bellatrix, maldito Lucius…

¡No! Lucius le advirtió dónde lo había tirado Rookwood, Lucius prestó dinero para el hospital. Incluso, Lucius le había dejado a Remus el pequeño apartamento de Grimauld Place por diez años, sin cobrar alquiler. Y después decía que no estaba enamorado, si¡claro! Enamorado como un tonto, como un estúpido, enamorado como para –y las palabras surgieron lentamente en su cerebro– convertirse en amigo de esa persona y estar ahí para el, por siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza, asustado de sus propias conclusiones.

–Tú eres listo, cuando la sangre te fluye hacia la cabeza de arriba.

Las palabras de su amante pelirroja tenían un sabor agridulce en los labios. No, no era el recuerdo lo agridulce, sino sus lágrimas.

Sirius se dobló sobre si mismo en el balcón y lloró sin miedo. Harry tenía razón, debía hallar una excusa mejor que una hoja de registros telefónicos para casi matar a su pareja. Debía aprender a ceder, aunque ya tuviera más de cuarenta años.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se apresuró hacia la puerta, deseando fervientemente que no fuera ningún Weasley.

Tenía la certeza de que a ninguno de ellos le haría gracia coincidir con los Malfoy. Después de todo, eran como familia y sería engorroso explicar quienes eran los Malfoy y por qué nunca antes se habían portado por la casa. Al menos si solo viniera Draco… pero esa tampoco era una opción válida, deseaba cortar los acercamientos de Ginny antes de hacer pública su relación con el rubio. No tanto por la salud de la menor de los pelirrojos, como por su relación con Ron, quien no soportaría la idea de que alguien hubiera jugado con su "inocente" hermana.

Su primera impresión al abrir fue que, de alguna terrible manera, el tiempo había acelerado su curso. Ante él se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Pero el adolescente que besara con pasión la tarde anterior era ahora un hombre fornido de cuarenta y tantos años, cabello cortado en capas por sobre las orejas, traje informal de color arena, fresco al tiempo que elegante, y zapatos de gamuza marrón. Este Draco adulto le miraba desde arriba –desde unos diez centímetros por encima de su cabeza– con una frialdad absoluta, mientras hacía girar en su mano izquierda un bastón de madera oscura cuyo puño representaba una serpiente.

–Potter –había pronunciado su nombre con el mismo acento despectivo de Snape.

–¿Señor Malfoy? –su anonadado cerebro sugirió a duras penas la única respuesta lógica.

–Diría que es un gusto conocer el hijo de los Merodeadores, pero no suelo mentir de forma tan descarada –comentó Lucius mientras le apartaba para pasar.

El chico se mordió los labios ante la frase y reunió toda su sangre fría para responder con urbanidad.

–Para mí si es un placer, señor.

Lucius detuvo su marcha para mirarle de soslayo. Apenas hizo un gesto de sus muy expresivas cejas para que Harry comprendiera que no le creía.

–No te esfuerces –recomendó una voz a espaldas del moreno. –A falta de Sirius, descargará en ti todo su mal humor.

Harry volteó para encontrar, aliviado, los afables ojos grises de su novio.

–Draco…

El joven Malfoy entró y cerró la puerta. Tomó el rostro moreno entre sus manos y le besó sin recato. Harry se dejó llevar. Estaba tan cansado, tan asustado. Entre los labios de Draco, con sus brazos sosteniéndole, el mundo parecía adquirir algún sentido. Una risa burlona le arrancó de su éxtasis. Harry giró para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Remus y calculadora de Lucius. Se sonrojó.

–Lucen adorables –comentó su padre adoptivo con tono ligero.

–Si uno de los dos cambia de sexo, será el matrimonio del año –predijo el rubio con voz aburrida mientras se sentaba en la cama.

–¡Lucius! –regañó Remus.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y le tomó una mano con afecto. Ese gesto no le gustó a Harry, quien estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero Draco le abrazó por la espalda.

–¿Celoso? –susurró junto a su oído.

El moreno tembló, la voz de su novio era un ronroneo sensual.

–No lo se.

–Entonces déjalos –sugirió el otro mientras le arrastraba hacia el sofá. –Te aseguró –insistió al notar la expresión insegura de su pareja– que mi padre es el hombre más escandalosamente heterosexual que pisa el Reino de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Detuvo con dificultad sus sollozos y se levantó. Dejó que el contaminado aire de Paris secara su rostro y se dio la oportunidad de pensar. Había algo que le molestaba… Con repentina rapidez, Sirius regresó al interior de la estancia y comenzó a vestirse.

–Acerca de lo de anoche… –comenzó a hablar Tonks insegura.

El hombre levantó los ojos, asombrado de hallarla todavía ahí.

–¿Anoche? –inquirió con expresión extrañada.

Ella bajó los ojos y suspiró.

–Olvídalo.

Terminó de atarse los zapatos y se plantó ante el espejo para lidiar la corbata. Construyó el nudo inseguro, Remus siempre estaba ahí para ese tipo de cosas. El reflejo de la joven a su lado le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué hacía aún ahí?

–Hay unos cables, tal vez quieras verlos antes de que salgamos para…

–Regreso a Londres –le interrumpió.

Ella tuvo la decencia de no decir nada incoherente, solo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Sirius le dedicó una mirada despectiva desde el espejo. Nimphadora Tonks nunca podría ser una agente de campo.

–Le encargué el helicóptero a Dupon –arguyó débilmente.

Sirius se apartó del cristal, la maldita corbata no colaboraba, y se puso a recoger sus cosas por la habitación.

–Ve tú sola, lo dedujiste todo ¿no? Solo me llamaron para cumplir el pacto de colaboración –se metió bajo la cama y sacó el maletín.

–Si, pero…

Sirius se acercó a la mesita donde ella dejara la carpeta de cables y observó rápidamente los encabezamientos.

–Es tu operación abajo firmaré el documento donde certifico que me parece todo muy bien y que no te vas de picnic a Aquitania con el dinero de los contribuyentes.

Sirius se detuvo en una de las notas e ignoró el ofendido gruñido de la francesita. Arrugó el ceño. ¿A las 23:14? Una salvaje mezcla de alegría y miedo se adueñó de sus sentidos, aunque su rostro permaneció impasible. Pasó sobre dos o tres cables más antes de levantar la vista. Fingió asombro al ver a la mujer aún ante él.

–¿No enseñan autonomía en tu curso? Baja y tenme la papelería lista –hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si espantara un sirviente.

Tonks le miró con ojos vidriosos y él sintió algo cercano a la vergüenza, pero se contuvo.

–¿Qué esperas? –demandó con voz helada.

–Es usted aún más insufrible de lo que dicen –le acusó ella. –Pero déjeme decirle que ya no es tan bueno en la cama, digo, si alguna vez lo fue.

Sirius a duras penas contuvo la carcajada, todo sentimiento de solidaridad hacia la joven desapareció. ¡Que persistencia!

–Tendré en cuenta el comentario. Ahora has algo útil con tu trasero y baja a decirle a Dupon que regreso a casa, anda –soltó la última palabra con deliberada dureza– niña.

Ella no resistió más, salió corriendo. El hombre supuso que no tomaría el elevador, sino que trataría de recuperar la compostura en las escaleras. ¡Perfecto! Sacó el celular y envió un corto mensaje.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se apartó de los brazos de su novio al sentir el persistente sonido del teléfono. Draco gruñó molesto al ver sus intenciones de romper la competencia de pequeñas caricias.

–Debo hacerlo –se disculpó el moreno. –Podría ser algo del bufete de papá.

Extrajo el pequeño aparato y descubrió con alegría que se trataba de un mensaje de texto de Sirius. Se acercó a la cama, feliz de poder interrumpir la charla entre Lucius y Remus.

–Es para ti –tendió el artefacto al hombre con una gran sonrisa, sin inmutarse ante la helada mirada de su ¿suegro?

Remus tomó el objeto con interés, tal vez su pareja le había escrito alguna tontería sentimental. No estaba seguro de si esto le alegraría o no, en general, Sirius no era bueno con las disculpas, menos por escrito. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la pantalla y su rostro tomó una tonalidad grisácea.

–Mierda.

–Eso pienso de los intentos literarios del pulgoso –apoyó Lucius.

Remus no se detuvo a reclamarle, apartó las mantas con celeridad.

–Harry, mi ropa.

–¿Qué¡Papá, la doctora viene en veinte minutos!

–Y no me quedaré a esperarle –repuso en lo que comenzaba a sacarse la bata del hospital por sobre su cabeza. –Trae mi ropa. ¡Ahora!

El chico fue al armario donde la enfermera había puesto la ropa la noche anterior, tras un alto imprescindible en la lavandería. Desde allí escuchó la voz de Lucius.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No tengo tiempo para explicaciones –la voz de su padre sonaba agitada–¿tus hombres están abajo?

–Sabes que no salgo sin guardia.

–Bien, necesito desaparecer junto a Harry por veinticuatro horas.

Las otras tres personas en la habitación contuvieron el aliento. Harry regresó con lo pedido casi corriendo, sus ojos oscuros por el miedo. Remus le acarició el pelo y respondió a su callada pregunta.

–No temas, tu papá va a descubrir a quien sea –pareció recordar algo y volteó hacia su amigo. –Deberías avisar a Severus.

Lucius buscó su propio teléfono y fue a componer un mensaje, pero se detuvo y miró dubitativo a Remus.

–¿Tienen algo previsto?

El otro sacudió la cabeza.

–Por supuesto, es que estas medicinas me tienen… escribe: "El hecho de que estés preocupado porque el pollo cruza la carretera revela tu inseguridad sexual" Sigmund Freud

Draco y Harry no pudieron contener la risa. ¿Eso era un mensaje de emergencia entre agentes? Hasta Lucius dejó sus labios curvarse en lo que tecleaba el aviso.

Los dos jóvenes recogieron los pocos objetos personales de Lupin en lo que el enfermo terminaba de vestirse. Tardaron unos diez minutos más en salir del ala de las habitaciones privadas y mezclarse con los muchos visitantes de esa mañana de domingo. 

Ya a bordo del Rolls Roice de los Malfoy, Remus calló en una somnolencia pesada, debido al esfuerzo. Harry tomó su mano y la beso.

–Estaremos bien –le aseguró Draco.   
Harry asintió, inseguro. Deseaba mucho ver a Sirius. 

TBC…


	24. HACIA EL LABERINTO DEL MERODEADOR

**Hacia el Laberinto del Merodeador**

_"Permíteme que ahora  
te diga, sin ofensa,  
que le he jurado a un hombre  
fidelidad eterna."  
"Una mujer fiel", Tchan Tsi_

**Mayfair, Londres , marzo de 1984**

– ¿Remus?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Crees que entenderá?

Remus dejó de acariciar la pancita de Lily para mirar su rostro. El dormitorio estaba en penumbras, y la cara de su esposa era apenas un óvalo rodeado de un halo oscuro, en sus mejillas y frente bailaban las sombras que proyectaba el fresno que estaba junto a la puerta principal.

– ¿Qué tiene que entender, exactamente?

Ella chasqueó los labios, molesta.

– Tu sabes... Tu, yo, Siri, Jaimi, lo nuestro.

– Lo nuestro...

Remus se detuvo a pensar un poco antes de responder. No solo porque Lily estaba muy susceptible con el embarazo, sino porque sabía que esa pregunta era anterior al bebé, ella deseaba que alguna gente entendiera, que su familia entendiera.

– Entenderá que nos queremos, Lily, y que él o ella, y los hermanitos que lleguen después, serán queridos, aceptados y protegidos. ¿Qué más tiene que entender?

– Si, pero...

Ella se detuvo, Remus se movió con cuidado, tomó su mano y le besó la palma.

– ¿Pero?

Lily suspiró. Después de todo, pensó, Remus era el más reflexivo de los cuatro. Su llegada a la vida de Sirius, y a la de Los Merodeadores, había cimentado definitivamente la hermosa relación que mantenían. Remus era serio, y ayudaba a equilibrar los temperamentos bromistas e irascibles de la otra mitad de la familia.

– Tengo miedo de lo que le pase fuera de nuestra vista, los niños son tan crueles Rem...

– ¿Los Weasley? Vamos, Lily, no me imagino a Arthur y Molly diciendo "No puedes jugar con ese lindo vecino porque tiene dos papás, y un tío cojo". Por supuesto, crecerá, y en la escuela no todos serán sus amigos, pero ¿qué niño no recibe burlas en la escuela? Nosotros debemos ocuparnos de que, para cuando tenga edad suficiente para comprender por qué su familia es distinta, no se averg ü ence de ello.

– Y también pienso... ¿ No estamos actuando como si esto fuera una vergüenza?

Remus arrugó la frente, eso no era mera psicosis.

Tres meses antes, cuando Lily anunciara su embarazo, un frenesí legal se apoderó de Sirius y James. El argumento era que deseaban lo mejor para el bebé, pero él – y, por lo visto Lily – no estaba seguro de que el obligarla a cambiar su apellido por Potter e inventar una cobertura para el recién nacido fuera lo mejor a largo plazo.

– Ellos...

Lily se detuvo, pero Remus no la apuró, sabía que le costaba decirlo porque una duda mal manejada podía significar la muerte en su negocio. Sin embargo, ella había esperado a que se quedaran solos para confesarle sus temores. Remus se sintió menos hombre, casi una hermana de esta pelirroja maravillosa. "¿No lo somos?" Los cuatro eran hermanos, sí. Pero, como en todas las familias, las personas similares acaban acercándose. Lily y él eran la mitad "femenina" de Los Merodeadores. "¿Por qué me revuelco en mi miseria justo ahora? Ella trata de abrirme su corazón."

– Yo pensé que Siri y Jaimi se iban a alegrar con el bebé, pero apenas se ríen. Están todo el día discutiendo de costos, dietas, matrículas, fondos para la universidad... Están tan asustados, Remus. Y yo... yo no entiendo por qué. Es nuestro, de los cuatro – Remus fue a abrir la boca, pero ella lo hizo callar de un manotazo. – ¡No me vengas con eso de nuevo! Tú también pusiste amor, así que eres tan padre como ese par de sementales. De hecho, pasas más tiempo conmigo que ellos dos juntos. Tú crees que... ¿que fue un mal momento? ¿Que no debí...?

– Ni de broma digas eso, Lily. Ni de broma, ¿oíste? Terminar tu embarazo no era una opción y si ese par de idiotas llega siquiera a insinuarlo, me divorcio y te llevo conmigo – Remus la besó con fuerza, los labios de ella eran gruesos, cálidos. Le acarició la mejilla con lentitud y volvió a hablar con tono reposado. – Claro que tienen miedo, mi amor, pero es que no saben cómo ser padres. Ya conoces a la familia de Sirius, pura escoria envuelta en seda. El único que sirve es Lucius, y no lo dejan ni acercarse a su propio hijo. En cuanto a James, los Potter son buena gente, pero siempre de viaje. Además, es cierto que no tenemos mucho respaldo económico, vivimos de nuestros salarios.

–¿ Qué tiene eso de malo? Nuestros padres vivían de sus salarios.

– Si. Pero James y Sirius no imaginan la infancia sin lujos, ellos quieren ser capaces de darle a nuestros hijos todo lo que les dieron sus padres, a la vez del cariño. Quieren probar que son verdaderos "padres de familia".

Ella soltó una risita burlona.

– Solo falta que empiecen a fumar en pipa.

– Ummm... – el tono del hombre se tornó pícaro. – Pipas angulares, gruesas, ¿te imaginas todo lo que se puede hacer con ellas?

– Remus John Black Evans Lupin Potter, ¿qué estás insinuando?

– Nada, nada – las manos de él ya bajaban a jugar con sus oscuros pezones. – Pensaba en el calorcito de la pipa, en su mango húmedo, donde los labios se posan una y otra vez...

Remus se movió despacio a lo largo del pecho y el vientre levemente curvado de Lily. Sus manos atraparon las caderas ya anchas y le impidieron apartarse. Ella gimió cuando la boca se pegó a su sexo, rojizo y húmedo.

– Re... mus.

– ¿Si?

– Re... mus... por Dios... oh ¡Remus!

El siguió jugando con su lengua un poco más, dando tiempo a que su propia erección creciera. Cuando notó que ella estaba al borde del orgasmo se detuvo y buscó sus ojos. Lily era incapaz de articular palabras a estas alturas, apenas asintió y se giró, él puso un pequeño cojín bajo sus caderas y la penetró con fuerza desde atrás.

Lily gritó de placer. Remus tuvo que morderse los labios para no acabar en ese mismo instante. Empezó a moverse despacio, tratando de alargar el disfrute de su pareja. ¿Por qué siempre duraba tan poco? Se inclinó y besó la nuca de su esposa.

– Lo siento...

Ella soltó un gruñido de asentimiento. El la ayudaría a terminar con las manos, como muchas otras veces. Aún en medio de su excitación, Lily estaba consciente de que Remus no era el más resistente de sus esposos, pero si el más considerado.

Entonces, una mano se deslizó entre las nalgas de Remus. Por instinto, el joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y recibió con ansias los labios de James.

– Esto no se acaba... – advirtió Sirius con voz cantarina mientras penetraba a su esposo con un dedo.

Remus dejó que James lo apartara suavemente de Lily, giró para abrazar y besar a Sirius. Su esposo le enterró un segundo dedo y él gimió.

– Siri...

– Remsie...

El hombre lo dejó caer en la cama y separó más sus piernas, un tercer dedo y abundante crema lubricante casi lo cegaron.

– No puedo...

– Ssss – Sirius lo calló con un beso. – Míralos.

A su lado, Lily también estaba sobre su espalda. James le había puesto una almohada para elevar sus caderas y terminaba de dilatarle la entrada trasera con ayuda de sus jugos vaginales. Era una visión demasiado excitante y Remus se derramó con un estertor. James lo miró burlón.

– Remi, Remi, te pone a mil esta pelirroja.

– Y a mi también – admitió Sirius, que lamía con cuidado el semen translúcido de Remus – , pero esta noche tengo ganas de un francesito virginal.

Remus se sintió enrojecer. "Virginal", así lo llamaba porque con él había sido su primera vez. Parecía tan lejana aquella mañana de 1978. "Cómo pudiste llegar virgen a los veinte?", "Esperaba por ti", fue su respuesta. El recuerdo de la manta de piel de ardilla junto a la chimenea trajo nueva vida a su sexo.

James y Sirius penetraron simultaneamente a sus parejas. Los gritos de placentero dolor se mezclaron. Luego todo fue gemidos, el rítmico sonido de las caderas que chocaban... Sirius pellizcó uno de los pezones de James... James se inclinó para besar los labios de Remus... Remus y Lily se masturbaron mutuamente...

Remus sintió que una bola de luz blanca le golpeaba el cráneo, alzó el torso y manoteó, tratado de respirar. Calló sin fuerzas en la cama. Apenas registró que el cuerpo de Sirius se agitaba entre sus piernas y, de un empellón más, le empapaba las entrañas. Lily gritó algo que no alcanzó a entender. James – reconocería esos labios gruesos y fríos en cualquier lugar – le besó en el pecho con dulzura. Su esposo empezaba a retirarse con cuidado, el semen le escurría ahora por entre las piernas, pero eso no era importante. A ciegas, buscó el cuerpo ancho y caliente de Lily. Pasó un brazo por sobre su barriguita y se dejó arropar por Sirius.

– Feliz aniversario – susurró James en su oído.

– Y prometemos ser más cariñosos – dijo Sirius con una mano sobre la estrecha cadera de Remus.

– Más les vale – Remus besó la frente de Lily, ya dormida. – ¡Hombres!

Estaba tan cansado...

**Círculo de Piedra de Hurlers, Cornualles, 17 de marzo de 1981**

Dorcas había dibujado un triángulo isósceles en la tierra, los vórtices y el centro de la base eran hoyuelos de apenas diez centímetros, pero visibles bajo la luz agonizante del atardecer. Ellos estaban parados en los límites del círculo de piedra, James en el extremo oeste, Sirius en el este, Remus en el norte y Lily en el sur. Los cuatro esperaban, con sus ofrendas entre las manos trémulas, a que el sol acabara de ocultarse.

El cielo se volvió negro y alto de golpe, como suele ocurrir en primavera. Desde su puesto, James tuvo la impresión de que las estrellas surgían tras la cabeza de Sirius. Le pareció un excelente augurio.

Las antorchas se encendieron y la ceremonia dio inicio:

Primero entró al área iluminada la oficiante, cuando estuvo en el centro del círculo, alzó una mano y, tal como habían ensayado, los contrayentes avanzaron en dirección a los puestos señalados en las líneas del triángulo ceremonial. Lily fue la primera en alcanzar su sitio, en el centro de la base. Depositó con sumo cuidado la pesada copa de madera barnizada en el suelo, se sentó sobre sus piernas, y dedicó unos instantes a acomodar el ruedo de su ancha túnica. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Remus le sonreía. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida –en verdad estaba nerviosa– y bajó los párpados.

Dorcas giró su rostro en dirección a James.

–¿Eres un hombre de palabra?

É l separó las manos y descubrió su ofrenda. El pebetero lanzó una tímida luz azulosa que deformó sus rasgos. Caminó despacio en busca de Lily, receloso de que el viento apagara de llama, y dejó la lámpara junto a la copa, a la vez que recitaba la primera parte de su voto.

–Doy fuego al agua, sólo lo recibiré de quien sea mi esposo.

Cuando James estuvo de regreso en su extremo, Dorcas miró a Remus.

–¿Eres un hombre de palabra?

Remus se dirigió a Lily con pasos cortos y suaves, se agachó y, con reposados movimientos circulares, derramó una ampolla de sangre frente a ella a la vez que anunciaba.

–Doy sangre al agua, sólo la recibiré de quien sea mi esposo.

Dorcas enfrentó entonces a Sirius.

–¿Eres un hombre de palabra?

Sirius clavó sus ojos en las otras ofrendas y se obligó a caminar, a no temblar, a no dejar quebrar su voz mientras alineaba cuatro piedras de sal en el lado opuesto a la lámparita.

–Doy sal al agua, sólo la recibiré de quien sea mi esposo.

–¿Quién eres tú?

–Soy el agua –afirmó Lily y tomó con fuerza la lámpara para sumergirla en su cáliz–, apago el fuego –recogió, con cuidado de no manchar su túnica, la tierra húmeda y pegajosa frente a ella para verterla al vaso–, limpio la sangre, –trituró entre sus palmas las piedras de sal y dejó caer el polvillo en la copa–, disuelvo la sal.

–La palabra es sentencia y nos ata, la palabra es voto, y nos libera, la palabra es empeño, y nos sostiene –enunció Dorcas en lo que se acercaba a Lily y levantaba la copa del suelo.

Luego se dirigió hacia James y le tendió la bebida. El apuró un trago y, tras mantenerlo por un instante en su boca, logró tragar. Dorcas anunció el Primer Deber en lo que alzaba la copa por sobre su cabeza:

–Porque el fuego significa guía. Quien te lo de, será tu luz en la oscuridad del mundo y sus caminos estarán unidos.

–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron a coro los cuatro.

La oficiante se dirigió a Remus, quien bebió su trago sin dudar. Ella anunció el Segundo Deber con la copa alzada:

–Porque la sangre significa vida. Quien te la de, entrega su cuerpo antes que el tuyo al dolor y la muerte.

–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron los cuatro.

Dorcas llegó a donde Sirius y le tendió la copa, el joven tomó su porción. Sus ojos azules se desorbitaron, como pidiendo ayuda, pero finalmente pudo pasar la pócima sin hacer un sonido. El Tercer Deber fue anunciado sin contratiempos.

–Porque la sal significa alimento. Quien te la de, ya no tendrá carne, pan ni vino sólo para si, sino para ustedes.

–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron a coro .

Dorcas completó el ciclo y le dio la copa a Lily, los tres hombres comenzaron a acercarse en lo que la joven recibía su amargo bautizo. La oficiante no recuperó la copa, sino que se apartó para que James, Remus y Sirius pudieran rodear a la pelirroja. Cuando el Anillo de la Vida estuvo listo anuncio el Cuarto Deber.

–Porque el agua es la fuente eterna. Fuego, sangre y sal se unen en su oscuridad insondable. A ella se deben.

–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron a coro los cuatro.

–¿Dónde está el agua? –preguntó ella entonces.

–En ella nos encontramos –dijo James y besó a Lily en los labios.

–Nada puede detenerla –dijo Remus y la besó también.

–De ella nace la vida –completó Sirius y le dio un tercer beso.

–Así somos inmortales –anuncio Lily con voz jubilosa y esparció el resto de la mezcla por sobre sus cabezas.

–Es nuestra palabra –respondieron.

Remus liberó sus manos y sacó la ampolleta con restos de sangre. James y Sirius entrelazaron sus dedos con Lily para rodearlo y dibujar el Anillo del Dolor.

–¿Dónde está la sangre? –preguntó Dorcas.

–En cada uno de nosotros –dijo James, y besó a Remus en los labios.

–Cada gota es sagrada –dijo Lily y le besó también.

–Nos mantiene unidos –completó Sirius y le dio un tercer beso.

Remus mojó su índice en los restos de rojo líquido y trazó una línea horizontal en la frente de James, Lily, Sirius y él mismo.

–Así somos uno solo –concluyó.

–¿Es vuestra palabra? –insistió Dorcas.

–Para siempre.

**Hospital de la Escuela Nacional de Medicina de Gales , Cardiff , 1 de ma y o de 19 79**

Lily masticó con cuidado su emparedado y se forzó a tragar. "Espero que la comida de los enfermos sea mejor que la de la cafetería." Levantó los ojos: Sirius caminaba hacia la pared norte de la sala, su paso mecánico y equilibrado era totalmente ajeno. Esa era la vuelta número ¿cien? de esa mañana, no lo sabía.

– Deberías comer – le dijo cuando pasaba por delante de su asiento, mostró el paquete de papel de aluminio. – Traje para ti.

Sirius detuvo su macha, pestañeó varias veces con el rostro vuelto hacia su amante pelirroja. Sus ojos azul claro no se animaron.

– No tengo hambre – respondió tras casi diez segundos de meditación.

– No puedes vivir de café, Siri.

Pero él ya no la oía. James estaba en la puerta, sudoroso, con manchas rojizas en las mejillas y el cuello. Ambos corrieron a su encuentro.

– ¿Y?

– Es imposible localizarlos – informó y sacudió la cabeza. – Están en algún sitio de la planicie. Dice el abogado que, sin hablar por teléfono con mis padres, no me deja mover una libra del banco.

James se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y mordisqueó sin ganas el sándwich de Lily.

– Pero la embajada... – comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

– Telefoneé al embajador en Pekín, casi me quedo sin voz, porque la comunicación era infame. Me repitió lo que dijeron los de la Embajada China en Londres: a donde fueron no hay electricidad, menos aún teléfono. Si se arriesgara a pedir enlace, que no lo hará, tardarían semanas en dar con ellos.

Sirius se sentó al lado de James y pasó los dedos por entre sus largos y desordenados cabellos. Inspiró profundamente.

– ¿Cuánto nos darán por la moto?

– Ya hablamos de eso – le increpó la mujer. – ¡No puedes vender a Blade! Es...

– Es una moto Lily, un objeto. Si alguien cree que ese pedazo de acero con caucho vale más que Remus lo...

– No se trata de eso Sirius – James puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amante para calmarlo. – ¿Cuánto te darán por Blade? 8, 10 mil libras. Con eso podremos pagar la operación, pero aún tenemos por delante semanas de internamiento y no sabemos cuánto tardará en recuperarse, ni qué tipo de rehabilitación necesita.

– Igual la vendo. También tengo algunas joyas, y el reloj...

Lily se puso de rodillas ante Sirius y le sacudió los hombros.

– Siri, escúchame. Todas esas cosas no van a darnos más de 50 mil libras. No es suficiente.

– ¡¿Entonces qué voy a hacer?! – estalló Sirius. – ¿Dejarle abandonado aquí, convertido en un vegetal?

Ella le limpió las lágrimas y sonrió con miedo.

– Yo pensé... abuela me dejó una granja en Escocia, buena tierra. Podemos hipotecarla...

– ¿Y con qué pagará la hipoteca?

Los tres miraron hacia la entrada. Un hombre de ojos grises y cabellos rubios, casi blancos, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba entre sus manos un bastón de madera con puño de plata.

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar.

– Malfoy – estuvo junto al recién llegado casi de un salto. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te vastó con lo del cumpleaños de Narcisa?

El rubio sonrió, pero sus ojos permanecieron impasibles.

– ¿Narcisa? Ah, si. Tú prima, mi prometida, la futura Conde sa de Slytherin . No deja de hablar de ti, ¿sabes? Y yo que creí que nada podía conmoverla – hizo oscilar su bastón. – Bueno, dicen que para eso es el noviazgo, aunque no estoy seguro de agradecerte por lo que aprendí en esa fiesta. No me ha contestado, señorita Evans.

Lily dio un violento taconazo y se mordió el labio inferior.

– Eso supuse. Es increíble cuánta gente se mete en deudas sin tener ni la menor idea de cómo amortizarlas. En fin, disculpe mi indiscreción, señorita Evans. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de los economistas, contadores, auditores, tasadores, subastadores y prestamistas, si las personas no hipotecaran sus pocas pertenencias?

– Ya corta Malfoy. Toxicología es en la planta de abajo, ve allí para que te extraigan el veneno.

– No vine a librarme de la saliva de tu prima, Black. Busco a los Lupin.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad.

– Ellos... – James no sabía cómo decirlo. – Salieron.

Lucius pestañeó, algo parecido al asombro brilló en sus claras pupilas.

– Creí que lo estaban operando.

– Llevan tres horas en el salón – admitió Lily.

– Y que es una intervención bastante delicada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – exigió Sirius asustado de que esa información llegara a sus padres.

– Tengo mis fuentes – repuso Lucius. – ¿Dónde están los padres de Remus? – volvió a preguntar con los dientes apretados.

– ¡Fueron a la marcha por el 1 de Mayo! – informó Sirius con rabia. – Les importa un comino que Remus esté entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Satisfecho? Y puedes decirle al señor Duque de Griffindor que ellos creen que merece todo lo ocurrido. Estoy seguro de que votará por el Partido Comunista de tanta alegría. Ahora, lárgate.

Pero, en lugar de irse, Lucius pasó por entre ellos y tomó asiento en una de las butacas de la sala. Muy despacio, masajeó sus sienes y cuello. Levantó el rostro tras casi un minuto.

– ¿Cuánto deben?

– ¡¿Pretendes comprarme?! – Sirius se lanzó contra él, pero Lucius le clavó la punta de su bastón en el vientre y el moreno calló al suelo entre quejidos.

– No eres mi tipo, Black. Tengo una incurable debilidad por los pechos femeninos. Potter, ¿cuánto deben?

– ¿Para que quieres saberlo? – demandó James en lo que ayudaba a Sirius a sentarse.

Lucius sacó de un bolsillo interior su talonario de cheques y lo agitó.

– Para hacer lo que todos los Malfoy, por supuesto.

– ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? – preguntó Lily antes de que Sirius soltara otro sarcasmo.

– Discreción.

–¿ Solo eso?

– ¿Y qué esperabas, Potter? ¿Que confesara que amo a la señorita Evans y no soporto que se vuelva enfermera de un semivegetal?

– Pero...

– La operación de hoy cuesta 9 mil libras – intervino Lily antes de que alguno de los chicos lo estropeara. – Además, debemos tres días de internamiento y uno del hotel donde paramos.

– ¿Y a partir de hoy?

Lily arrugó la frente, contó con los dedos y resopló. No sabía cuánto pedir.

– En realidad no lo sabemos – admitió James, ya convencido de que la cosa iba en serio. – En el mejor de los casos, serán tres meses para que suelden sus brazos y piernas, luego comienza la rehabilitación. Tampoco se descartan otras operaciones.

– ¿Ustedes se van a quedar aquí en Gales todo ese tiempo?

– Pues...

– ¡Lo sabía! Actúan como adolescentes. Hay que moverlo a Londres, allí ustedes podrán seguir estudiado en lo que él se recupera. Mientras tanto – Lucius rellenó un cheque y lo extendió – , espero que esto sea suficiente.

Lily y Sirius miraron por sobre el hombro de James.

– Pero... – balbuceó Sirius.

– Me voy – le interrumpió el rubio – , mi masaje debió terminar hace quince minutos.

– ¡Espera! – Sirius atrapó su codo casi por instinto. – ¿Por qué lo haces?

Lucius no se volvió a mirarlo, apenas usó el bastón para golpear suavemente los nudillos de su primo.

– Me molesta que la gente muera por amor, va contra mis principios.

TBC…


	25. Los sobrevivientes

DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS  
**25 Los sobrevivientes **

"_La naturaleza del hombre siempre se desvela,  
aunque crea ocultarla."  
Zuhayr Ibn Abi Sulma (530-627 d.C.)_

**Remus**

Remus despertó con la frente empapada de sudor. Por un momento no reconoció su entorno, pero el empapelado de suaves tonos verdes y flores de lis le dio la clave.

–Malfoy Manor…

De un manotazo, Remus apartó las mantas y se dirigió al baño. Por el camino observó su reloj de pulsera y decidió que era demasiado temprano para tomarse un antidepresivo. Pero la rutina de orinar, ducharse y afeitarse no le trajo calma.

Regresó a la recámara con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se sentó en una cómoda butaca frente al ventanal.

–Lily… –se acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos con la mirada perdida en el amplio parque que rodeaba la casa.

Hacía años que no soñaba con ellos dos. Bueno, tampoco se trataba de un sueño, sino de un recuerdo, el recuerdo de la noche en que supo, sin lugar a dudas, que tendrían un varón.

–Y la noche en que nos traicionaron.

Claro, eso lo sabría cinco años después, cuando localizara a Peter en un arrabal de Buenos Aires y le sacara la verdad con la "ayuda" de Mundungus Fletcher y sus inyecciones mágicas. Pero, para los Merodeadores, marzo de 1984 había sido un mes íntimo, que consumieron en elegir los motivos y colores de la habitación del bebé, comprar libros de cuentos y enfermedades infantiles, discutir nombres (¡tantos!) y pelearse, porque la dieta de embarazada que todos abrazaron en gesto de solidaridad con Lily les quitó la cafeína, la marihuana y el alcohol, dejándoles indefensos ante la crueldad del mundo y el agotamiento diario.

–Mientras Peter decidía que sus amigos valían menos que un par de jarras funerarias.

De nuevo exageraba: Voldemort le ofreció a su ex–amigo bastante más que un par de jarras funerarias etruscas.

En el salón de té de la Mansión de los Riddle, el gran zar del tráfico de antigüedades ofreció cincuenta millones de libras por los nombres de los miembros de la Fénix, sus ubicaciones, fuerzas y debilidades. Fue así que tomó cuerpo el plan de exterminar a todos los infiltrados, observadores y contactos en una noche, al atraerlos a una reunión en el Caldero Chorreante.

Solo una serie de eventos casuales –una reunión inesperada en el buffet de Remus, la fiebre de Lily y Harry, el retroceso en uno de los experimentos que monitoreaba Severus, la pelea en el bar donde Sirius mataba el tiempo, el retraso del tren que traía a Albus y Aberforth– impidieron que todos llegaran. Pero fueron suficientes para que la trampa se cerrara y el chivo expiatorio quedara incriminado.

–Sirius.

Ataques como los del sábado anterior era parte de la personalidad de su pareja, y de ello se valieron los fiscales para acusarlo del asesinato de James, Lily y el resto de los compañeros. El era instable y amoral, alegaron –y al decir "amoral" se referían a homosexual e infiel, por supuesto. De modo que no era sorprendente esa orgía de sangre que cegara la vida de doce personas, algunas sin relación directa con el ejecutor, elemento que, lejos de despertar dudas en el jurado, pareció demostrar que era un loco, un maniático al que debían encerrar sin tardanza.

–Y ahora tenemos otro topo…

Incómodo por la ida de que Voldemort se acercara de nuevo, Remus miró a un lado y otro de la estancia, como si el mafioso estuviera agazapado en un rincón. Era ridículo, por supuesto. El Conde de Slytering nunca dejaría que los mantuvieran agentes en la casa, menos ahora que Draco había regresado. Por eso pidió ayuda a Lucius en cuanto recibió el aviso, aunque fuera su relación con el rubio lo que llevara a una cama de hospital. Nada de eso importaba con tal de proteger a su niño.

Su niño…

Veinte años atrás, Rookwood había –literalmente– cortado sus esperanzas de engendrar. Durante el embarazo, Lily se esforzó por negar la pequeña y terrible diferencia, pero el vientre, suave y cálido, parecía gritarle cada día que él no podría provocar semejante maravilla. Tal vez por eso se acercó más a la pelirroja. Se esforzó en amarla porque se sentía traidor, porque no podía matar la envidia.

Remus sintió que el estómago se le encogía ante el recuerdo. Por Odin, ¡cuánto había deseado que Harry fuera su hijo! Que le llamara padre, si, pero también reconocer sus rasgos. En 1996, cuando les dieron los papeles de adopción, casi llora en la corte, y no de felicidad, sino de vergüenza. ¡No estaba bien robar al bebé de sus hermanos! Se lo había dicho a Sirius esa noche. Pero los razonamientos de su pareja eran contundentes: ellos eran los que quedaban: la mitad de los que juraran amor, fidelidad y protección en Hurlers, y tenían que proteger al cachorro por todos los medios posibles. Harry era hijo de los cuatro, pero ellos no tenían la culpa de ser los sobrevivientes.

Sobrevivientes.

Poder nombrar la condición no mejoró el ánimo de Remus, en especial porque Sirius estaba allá fuera, cazando al topo con sus propias manos, arriesgándose.

Con un suspiro, el hombre decidió dejar de pensar en lo que ocurría fuera de los verdes jardines de la mansión y buscar algo de ropa para poder llegar hasta el jardín. Un desayuno tardío y una charla ligera con su hijo sobre las maravillas de faltar a la escuela.

Si, era un buen plan.

**Sirius**

La puerta del cuartucho saltó y calló unos dos metros más allá, empujando una mesa con un viejo florero. El ruido despertó a Mundungus, que pestañeó desorientado.

–¿Qué diablos…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, una mano de hierro le agarró el cuello y lo sacó a rastras de la cama.

–Tenemos que hablar.

Sirius lo arrastró al baño, abrió la llave de agua fría de la bañadera y obligó a Mundungus a poner la cabeza bajo el chorro. La suave placidez del colocón fue sustituida por una resaca de mil demonios y, peor, por la lucidez.

¿Qué hacía Sirius Black libre y en su casa?

–¿Cuánto te pagaron?

–No se de qué hablas.

–¿No?

Sirius sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa agradable de ver. Mundungus pensó que odiaba las sonrisas de los Black. En especial porque seguían sonriendo cuando te golpeaban debajo de las costillas y en los testículos con una rodilla.

–Creo que debo ser más explícito. ¿Cuánto te pagaron por falsificar el reporte sobre Cristal Edgcombe?

–Sirius, esto es un terrible malentendido. Estoy seguro de que…

Ahora su nariz sangraba, ¡mierda! Si salía de esta, mataría personalmente a la idiota de Cristal.

–¿Sabes por qué no pregunto quién? Porque se que fue Bella.

–No se de qué hablas.

Sirius apretó un poco más la tenaza en su cuello y lo obligó a alzarse, luego sumergió su cabeza en la bañera casi llena. Los brazos de Mundungus se agitaron, pero el otro hombre no se inmutó por el agua que salpicaba. Los años de adicción a sus propios productos habían convertido al, alguna vez, talentoso químico en un despojo humano de escasas fuerzas físicas.

Tiró de él y tuvo la delicadeza de secarle el rostro antes de reanudar su interrogatorio.

–¿Cuánto te pagaron?

–¡Nadie me pagó nada! –gritó Mundungus ya histérico. –Yo hago mi trabajo y trato de proteger a los míos. Si esa rubia idiota logró seducirte y quieres una disculpa…

–¿Con que es eso? –le interrumpió Sirius. –¿Descubrieron lo tuyo con la Goldstein? ¿Qué usaron? El viejo truco de las fotos en la mesa del marido no funcionaría con Lewis.

–No Sirius, te lo juro. Alicia no tiene nada que ver…

–¿Anthony? –hubo un brillo salvaje en las pupilas verde agua de Mundungus, que se apartaron del rostro de su torturador. –¿Te dijeron que el blanco sería el niño? –insistió Sirius.

–No se de qué hablas –repitió con voz rota.

Sirius sintió pena. Pobre Mundungus, atrapado por no poder decirle a nadie que se acostaba con Alicia Goldstein. Sin dejar de mirarlo, abrió la llave del agua caliente y esperó a que la temperatura de la bañadera fuera agradable. Metió a Mundungus y alcanzó una de las tantas jeringas que hacían guardia alrededor, sacó de su chaqueta una ampolla de morfina STV, de las que el laboratorio le suministraba regularmente. Fletcher lo miró con tristeza.

–¿Eso es todo?

Sirius no contestó, solo preparó la extravagante dosis y se la tendió. Mundungus no intentó revelarse, se inyectó el mismo y, para dar mayor verosimilitud a la historia del exceso de sedantes, dejó la cánula flotando en el agua tibia.

–Ha sido un gran desperdicio, mi vida. Lo único limpio es Anthony. Es un buen muchacho ¿sabes? Merece… –la morfina empezaba a hacerle efecto. –No me molesta dormirme… "un día los marineros se acuestan con el mar, no vuelvan nunca más…"

Sirius no se quedó a oír la patética letanía de Mundungus Fletcher.

**Severus **

Desde la ventana de la biblioteca, Severus vio a Remus y Harry charlar en el jardín. Parecían padre e hijo, o madre, bromeó para si en lo que regresaba a su butaca favorita en el rincón más oscuro y fresco de la habitación. Después de todo, la manera de ser de Remus nunca había sido extremadamente masculina, ni siquiera antes de que Rookwood…

Severus bufó y trató de apartar el recuerdo del mercenario favorito de los Black. Prefería tratar de evocar al chico delicado, delgado e impertinente que era Lupin en el colegio. En esa época estaba fascinado con las teorías freudianas acerca de la envidia del pene y las disociaciones de los homosexuales: Lupin se le antojó un caso patológico de lo más interesante, era el primero de "ellos" que no parecía… avergonzado.

Rió ante la idea. ¿Remus Lupin avergonzado de que le gustaran los hombres? Eso indicaría la llegada del Apocalipsis, o algo peor. Sí, era esa fuerza, esa confianza en que él no tenía nada que preguntarse, lo que había permitido al joven –y humilde– estudiante de leyes obtener las mejores notas de su curso, a pesar de la abierta discriminación de sus profesores, superar los acosos, las burlas, los desplantes y, finalmente, atrapar a Sirius Black.

Atrapar a Sirius Black… sonaba infantil ahora, pero todos eran bastante niñatos en Oxford, unos niñatos mimados… incluso él, porque los Prince no eran de la alta aristocracia, pero tampoco simples burgueses… De cualquier modo, las expectativas sociales de aquel círculo eran bastante banales: las mujeres deseaban seducir a los ricos herederos entre clase y clase, o demostrar a sus padres que tenían cerebro, para poder ejercer carreras absolutamente irrentables a costa de sus futuros maridos. Los hombres estudiaban algo que tuviera que ver con el perfil general de las bastas empresas que heredarían o para el puesto que su familia eligiera de acuerdo a alianzas políticas largamente meditadas, al tiempo que aprovechaban para elegir a su esposa –el que tuviera esa prerrogativa– y amantes.

Sirius era uno de los pocos sin compromiso matrimonial previo: los Black eran tan escandalosamente poderosos, que podían darle ese gusto a su hijo mayor. Dentro de aquel enrarecido ambiente de jovencitas millonarias y casaderas, una pieza de caza abierta era evento de la mayor jerarquía. Sirius se acostumbró a que la nube de muchachas le rodeara aún antes de que alcanzara la pubertad, y muchas le siguieron a Oxford, sin perder la esperanza de convertirse en la futura Duquesa de Griffindor.

Visto en perspectiva, Severus y sus amigos no tenían que haber estado celosos de la atención que generaba el heredero de los Black, sino riendo por los apuros que todas esas chicas desesperadas le hacían pasar. ¿Cómo nadie consideró sospechosa tanta cercanía con James Potter aún después del "odio a las chicas" de la primera adolescencia? ¿Cómo no vieron los sonrojos, la coincidencia de gustos, el esfuerzo por permanecer juntos, la incomodidad ante los acercamientos más o menos sutiles de otras personas? Para cuando estalló el escándalo, hacía tiempo que Sirius y James habían marcado un claro límite acerca de lo que era pertinente o no para ellos. Lo increíble es que nadie, adultos a cargo, jóvenes envidiosos o jovencitas con intenciones matrimoniales, se detuviera a pensar que ese "nosotros" que no se caía de la boca de ambos, en ese antinatural y sólido "ellos" que pautaba sus acciones.

Definitivamente, la multitud solo ve lo que quiere ver.

Si algo odiaba Severus era ser engañado. Por eso, después de odiar a Sirius por atraer la atención como el snob millonario y ególatra que por naturaleza era, lo odió por no dejar que sus inquisitivos ojos descubrieran el pequeño y horrible secreto. No importaba que mantener oculta su condición fuera imperativo para que esa relación prosperara, que de su capacidad para actuar, en el más refinado y peligroso de los escenarios, fuera casi cuestión de vida o muerte para aquellos adolescentes. El tenía que descubrirlo, porque saber era su única arma en aquel mundo de conocimientos presupuestos donde se había infiltrado.

Pero todo su odio no lo llevaba a justificar lo de Gales. No. Severus Snape no quería a Remus, y ciertamente había odiado a Sirius, pero pocas personas, muy pocas, merecían lo que Rookwood le hiciera a Lupin en aquella cueva. ¡Otra vez Rookwood, maldición! ¿Es que no podía estar en Malfoy Manor sin pensar en ese bastardo? Los dedos del psicólogo tamborilearon en el reposabrazos en lo que evocaba algo menos conflictivo. Había muchos recuerdos para él en esa casa.

La loca de Bella enseñándole a batirse el pelo antes de ir a un concierto de Queen.

Las noches de fiesta en la piscina, con el selecto grupo de Lucius.

Las tardes en esa misma biblioteca, discutiendo de cultura celta y lingüística con Lucius y Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, por supuesto… la piedra de toque de los Merodeadores. Severus no estaba seguro de quién había inventado en nombrecito, pero recordaba la postal que recibiera en la primavera de 1978, para invitarlo al cumpleaños de Lupin, allí se autotitulaban la "Orden de los Merodadores" y el término ya era habitual. Esa noche fue el comienzo del fin.

Con todo el alcohol que llevaban encima, no pudieron dejar de notar que Lupin había… ¡atrapado a Sirius Black!

Cuando pudieron digerir la noticia, n adie estaba seguro de qué era peor, que fuera varón o que fuera pobre. Pero no había mucho que hacer: los Merodeadores eran un bastión sólido, que resistió las invectivas y los acosos económicos, y ya ninguno de ellos imaginaba la vida académica y social de Oxford sin su intervención. Todos rezaron al dios de la resignación.

Gracias a su relación con Dorcas, Severus fue admitido, meses después, en la intimidad de los Merodeadores. La verdad de esa relación múltiple, que escapaba a los más arrebatados delirios de sus amistades, le dejó profundamente impresionado. No. No le impresionaba que se acostaran todos en esa gran cama de doseles verde claro, sino que se respetaran y amaran, que hubieran sido capaces de seleccionar qué parte del escándalo filtrar para mantener a raya a los curiosos, no detectar celos o resentimientos entre James y Sirius –la célula inicial. Le fascinaba la seriedad con que se tomaban el asunto.

Para cuando ocurrió, la ceremonia matrimonial que organizara Dorcas no sorprendió a Severus –los Merodeadores habían devorado su capacidad para el asombro. Esperaba algo así desde su primera visita al hospital, en abril de 1979. Ver la fiereza que el estado de Remus había desatado en los otros tres era perturbador, sobre todo en el caso de Sirius…

El ataque de Rookwood, y la posterior excomunión de su familia, habían roto algo dentro del joven, y la crueldad que ahora afloraba al mínimo anuncio de peligro no era una broma. En realidad, era la misma crueldad egoísta que los Black habían cultivado por generaciones, pero sin el barniz de sofisticación que exigía su posición social. Sirius se veía como el guerrero de una tribu, y sus razonamientos eran escandalosamente elementales: la tribu vive, los otros son prescindibles. Aunque, de nuevo, eran la misma escala de valores que aprendiera de los suyos. ¿O no? Un poco anacrónica, acaso: ningún Black se había mostrado dispuesto a derramar sangre con sus propias manos en unos trescientos años. Sospechaba que, a este Black, la idea la parecía incluso divertida.

Potter y Evans también estaban distintos. Los roles que Severus intuyera en sus charlas informales –nunca podía dejar de pensar como psicólogo– habían cristalizado en las tres semanas de desastre. James era el maquiavélico, Lily la de aseguramiento. Estaba seguro de que ellos nunca discutirían esas asignaciones, pero ahí estaban, y el momento de prueba estaba siendo superado sin baches. Junto a Sirius, el guerrero, los tres ya estaban de regreso de algo, algo que Severus casi envidiaba. Eran sus miradas y gestos, sus decisiones calladas, como las de esos viejos matrimonios que nada tienen que decirse, porque lo saben todo. Remus era ahora el foco de atención, todas las fuerzas de esta extraña escuadra –no podía dejar de pensar en el Batallón Sagrado de Atenas– se tensaban para reparar el daño interno, pero Snape intuyó que quien pudiera controlar el poder destructivo de los Merodadores sería alguien muy afortunado, como desgraciado quien se pusiera en su camino.

Severus estaba ahí cuando Remus despertó –pura casualidad– y vio en sus ojos que algo dentro estaba roto. Obra de Rookwood, sin duda todo el cambio de los Merodeadores, su doloroso salto a una relación adulta, llena de dolor y sacrificios, era su obra. Pero, a diferencia de Lily, James y Sirius, Rookwood no había roto el contén que limitaba lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sino la raíz que sostenía la fuerza interior de Remus. Entonces supo que estaba obligado a intervenir en la lenta recuperación que se avecinaba –y que Black mataría a Rookwood un día de esos.

En las largas sesionen de terapia que siguieron, Severus aprendió mucho más de convivencia, convenciones, complejos, búsquedas de identidad y presiones sociales, que en sus cinco años de estudio. Nunca lo admitiría –en primer lugar porque significaba traicionar a su paciente–, pero todas sus investigaciones posteriores sobre convivencia grupal en comunidades cerradas debían su base teórica a ellos cuatro. Ayudó a Remus a lidiar con lo que había pasado y, sutilmente, le hizo comprender que no había nada malo en desear un enlace formal con sus otros tres amantes –a falta de un término mejor. Después de todo, las personas necesitan rituales.

Dorcas decía que le gustaba fingirse desinteresado, pero en realidad muy pocas cosas a su alrededor lo asombraban, eso era todo. Había visto cómo los cuatro se alejaban de las convenciones sociales y religiosas que los condenaban; cómo su interés por la cultura celta iba de lo intelectual a lo íntimo; cómo Sirius y James cantaban loas a los berserker y ulfhednar ; cómo Remus comprendía, muy despacio, que deseaba ser parte de algo "formal". ¿Matrimonio? No tal y como lo entendían en sus convenciones judeo-cristianas, pero, al mismo tiempo, ni más ni menos que eso: una unión, una serie de votos dados sobre protección, fidelidad, apoyo mutuo, un espacio de legitimidad. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos necesitaba que tuviera valor legal. Eran lo suficientemente realistas para soñar apenas una ceremonia, un rito que completara su viaje espiritual hacia la construcción de la familia que deseaban.

Por eso lo de Cornualles no le sorprendió. Aquel 17 de marzo de 1981 marcaba algo, no estaba seguro de qué. Tal vez la señal de que su paciente estaba totalmente recuperado, o de que la "Fénix" era algo definitivamente mayor que sus pequeños intereses. Los Merodeadores estaban cerrando un ciclo con esa "boda" y enviando un mensaje a los jefes. Tras casi cinco meses de trabajo para el gran proyecto del MI6 se casaban, y advertían que todas las decisiones operativas pasaban por esa consideración. Ellos no eran diferentes a los Longbottom , parecían decir. Se sintió orgulloso de conocer gente como ellos –aunque Black aún era un idiota.

¿Y de qué les había servido? Tras veinte años de bregar estaban rodeados de muertos, apenas un puñado de sobrevivientes que se enfrentaba de nuevo a Voldemort. No, algo era distinto, si aún sabía juzgar miradas. Juventud… que bella tu inconciencia, tu aliento trágico y vital…

Severus Snape decidió que elegiría algo para leer, pronto uno de los dos tocaría a la puerta para hacer preguntas y debía lucir convenientemente distraído.

**Lucius**

Lucius terminó de estudiar el informe, dejó la carpeta a un lado, se echó atrás en su silla y la hizo girar para poder mirar los jardines de su mansión. La tarde caía, y pronto Draco estaría de regreso. Incluso era probable que llegara antes de lo usual, pero no por él.

El orgulloso Vigésimo Sexto Conde de Slytering ponderó la situación: ¿debía sentirse ultrajado, preocupado, feliz? No lo sabía –si algo molestaba a Lucius Tiberius Dante Malfoy más que los ladridos de un perro callejero, era no saber cómo reaccionar ante una situación– y el descubrimiento no mejoró su ánimo. Decidió recapitular.

Su hijo era un invertido irredimible, lo sabía desde que el chico cumpliera los seis años. En su momento, le sorprendió bastante que Narcisa no sospechara hasta la triste tarde del asunto del tocador y que lo comentara solo dos años después con él. Como todo lo que salía mal en la vida de Narcisa era su culpa, lo de Draco también lo era –Lucius juzgo mejor para el niño no recordarle quién tenía un primo gay y una hermana sadomasoquista. Su difunta esposa había manejado muy mal a Draco –ella no era capaz de lidiar con nada más complejo que su arreglo personal– y Lucius había recogido los pedazos de una persona desconocida con quien compartía la sangre. Nunca, ni en sus peores momentos, había contemplado la idea de abandonar a Draco: él era un Malfoy, Draco era un Malfoy, los Malfoy se mantenían unidos.

Draco no era el primer invertido con quien se relacionaba. Sirius y James se habían comportado, pero eran lo que eran. Durante su estancia en Oxford, y luego, saliendo con Narcisa, solía coincidir con Remus. Con una discreción que Lucius no dejaba de admirar, Lupin, a quien al principio consideraba un sofisticado payaso, un maestro de la impostura sexual, acabó siendo su amigo. Al mirar atrás, Lucius comprendía que esa amistad se basaba en el respeto y en algunos silencios: nunca le preguntó por qué pregonar su gusto por los hombres, Remus tampoco quiso saber por qué ocultaba su amor a los gatos. Su amistad fue puesta a prueba en abril de 1979, cuando lo de Gales. Al principio creyó que, con avisar dónde estaba el cuerpo roto sería suficiente, pero se descubrió sin sueño, espiando las conversaciones de Sygnus –su futuro suegro– y Walburga –maldita vieja nazi– para saber. Al cabo halló una solución muy "Malfoy": impedir que alguien muriera por amor era probar que nadie muere de amor, pero Lucius nunca pudo olvidar que era una excusa más bien… débil. Remus era como los amigos de las novelas que leía a escondidas, un… hermano de empeños, aunque fuera un invertido.

Y ahora estaba el hijo de los Merodeadores. ¿Era real lo que leía en los ojos de esos dos? Draco estaba muy dañado como para meterse en una relación ligera, simplemente no era capaz de ello. ¿Y Potter? Según Remus, el chico era serio, pero perder a Diggory lo había dejado vulnerable, inseguro. Probablemente se aferraría a lo primero que pasara para reafirmarse, pero su hijo no era un puerto seguro, más bien un proyecto de trabajo a largo plazo. "Largo plazo" una frase que carece de sentido para la mayoría de los adolescentes.

¿Y eran ellos adolescentes? Por mucho que le doliera, Lucius sabía que Draco había vivido demasiado. Su hijo era un joven que cada día se esforzaba en no ver el lado oscuro de la vida y las personas a su alrededor. Gracias a Evan, el chico nunca había disfrutado de la intensidad o la inocencia diaria que acompañan a la adolescencia; y siendo estrictos, gracias a Narcisa tampoco tuvo verdadera infancia. Incluso se había autoimpuesto la tarea de ser "padre" de Blaise. Por el otro lado el hijo de Remus: nadie que pasa los primeros diez años de su vida trabajando como esclavo y durmiendo en una alacena, para luego ser adoptado por dos maricones millonarios y, finalmente, ver a su amante morir en un atentado organizado por el asesino de sus padres, puede ser "normal".

Así pues, ninguno de los dos podía ser juzgado de acuerdo a su edad biológica. ¿Eso era una ventaja? Para nada, en todo caso terminaba de aclarar que no sabía lo suficiente de ninguno de los dos. ¿Cómo protegerlos, entonces? Trató de darle la vuelta a la pregunta: ¿necesitaban protección? Tal vez, pero no había elementos que indicaran que debían ser protegidos de si mismos. En todo caso ambos tenían enemigos, unir fuerzas con Black y Lupin incrementaba las posibilidades de que sus vástagos sobrevivieran. Y eso era lo importante, decidió: sobrevivir.

El auto de Draco cruzó las rejas de la mansión. Lucius consultó su reloj, única herencia del tío Alphard Black –todo el resto lo había legado a Sirius para eterna rabia de la familia. Su hijo llegaba quince minutos antes, y no por él.

Lucius Malfoy adoraba tener la razón.

**TBC… **


	26. Se solicitan cantantes

Se solicitan cantantes

_...Woman needs man  
and man must have his mate  
that no one can deny  
it's still the same old story...  
"As Time Goes By", Louis Armstrong _

Percy saltó por sobre el charco y levantó los ojos. Se preguntó si allí vendieran todo lo que necesitaba. Antes de empujar la puerta de cristales notó que su celular emitía el tono de las llamadas de Penélope, con un gesto hábil lo puso en silencio. Salió quince minutos después, con la merienda de todo el equipo en una bolsa de papel king–size y su "encargo" en el bolsillo interior del abrigo.

Al llegar a la entrada del estudio, se fijó en un jovencito de palidez casi vampírica, que recibía el modelo de datos personales de la recepcionista. Estaba vestido con unas ropas anchas y oscuras, como sacadas de los almacenes del Ejército de Salvación. Sin dudas hacía un gran contraste con las chiquillas disfrazadas de Spice Girls y Madonna repartidas por los sofás de la recepción. Percy siguió su camino hacia la sala de sonido.

–Gracias, le llamaremos –cortó con voz seca Sam a la rubia de turno.

La chica se quedó mirando al cristal que separaba la cabina de la sala de grabaciones con expresión estúpida y Percy sintió un poquito de pena. No tuvo tiempo para que la pena se transformara en algo coherente, porque Mary, la siempre diligente secretaria de Sam, entró y la sacó del brazo.

El hombre se volvió entonces hacia el interior de la cabina –Percy ya ponía los almuerzos en la mesa de juntas– y soltó un gruñido alegre al reconocer su caja de canelones de carne. El equipo se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a devorar el almuerzo en silencio. Percy se apartó un poco y les contempló con ojo crítico: lucían hartos y no era para menos. Llevaban una semana buscando a alguien para la nueva grabación de God Save the Queen y aún no aparecía nadie que, por lo menos, diera una nota afinada. Claro, el que el Principe hubiera solicitado un cantante amateur menor de veinte años dificultaba las cosas, pero ¡diablos! ¿Es que nadie tomaba ya lecciones de piano en Londres?

Sin decir una palabra, el pelirrojo empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta, pero Sam lo notó.  
–¿A dónde vas?  
–Le diré a Cristal que entre a comer y me quedaré en la recepción un rato.  
Sam le observó con extrañeza.  
–¿Y tu almuerzo?  
–Comí un sándwich en lo que preparaban el paquete –mintió Percy.

Sintió que los ojitos calculadores de Sam le taladraban, pero no pestañeo. El jefe dio un gruñido de aceptación tras lo que parecía una eternidad.

En la recepción, apenas reparó en la mirada agradecida de Cristal, solo se sentó y empezó a chequear mecánicamente los nombres de las audiciones siguientes, pero en realidad no veía los rostros y firmas, sino a Penélope. Su novia, su compañera de cama, la posible madre de su hijo. 

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Percibal Martín Weasley no lo sabía. Desde hacía una semana solo sabían pelear y ahora Penélope le salía con lo del atraso... En el diminuto apartamento que compartían él no había sabido cómo reaccionar, solo pudo repetir muy despacio la frase "Creo que vamos a tener un bebé" y salir corriendo en busca del metro. No fue hasta tres horas después –quince llamadas de celular, doce chiquillas desafinadas y trece muchachos más gays que Freddy Mercury– que logró empezar a razonar.

–Disculpe...  
Levantó los ojos, desorientado. El chico de ropas viejas estaba ante él.  
–¿Si? –se obligó a decir.  
–La muchacha que estaba aquí antes...  
–¿Cristal?  
El jovencito asintió. –Ella, ¿volverá pronto?  
–Está almorzando –respondió Percy como un autómata.  
Esa respuesta pareció desalentarle. Percy se pateó mentalmente por ser tan cruel con un desconocido.  
–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El otro le contempló por un largo instante, como calibrando su ofrecimiento y el pelirrojo se extrañó. El estaba ahí para decir exactamente eso ¿no? Al fin, la mano que sostenía el modelo dejó de temblar y se acercó a él.

–Ella, la muchacha...  
–Cristal –completó Percy.  
El jovencito asintió. –Ella dijo que le mostrara mi modelo para ver si lo rellenaba correctamente.

Percy asintió, tomó el papel con rapidez y sacó una pluma de su bolsillo interior. La letra con que habían rellenado el formulario era limpia y regular, la perfección de las curvas y delgadez de los trazos sugería a un amanuense femenino.

DATOS PERSONALES CONCURSANTE GRABACIÓN

NOMBRE COMPLETO Blaise Pierre Zabinny  
EDAD 16

Levantó la vista para estudiar su rostro ¿16? Tenía estatura regular, pero carecía de barba o nuez de adán, a primera vista parecía un muchacho de doce o trece, demasiado alto.

NUMERO DE IDENTIDAD 80072499065  
NACIONALIDAD Francesa  
CIUDADANIA Británica 

NOMBRE DE PERSONA CON CUSTODIA LEGAL Lucius Tiberius Malfoy

Esta vez no levantó los ojos, sino que se quedó muy quieto, procesando la información. ¿Malfoy? ¿Ese Malfoy? ¿Cómo encajaba la ropa de basurero en esa historia?

DIRECCION POSTAL Grimauld Place n. 12, segundo piso, apartamento 4, Londres  
TELEFONO 472-86687  
DIRECCIÓN ELECTRÓNICA no tengo

ESCOLARIDAD Profesores particulares

¿Particulares? Tratándose de Malfoy...

NIVEL DE ESTUDIOS MUSICALES Informal  
EXPERIENCIA PREVIA Fiestas privadas  
REPERTORIO Arias de operas románticas, algunas piezas pop del siglo XX

Esta afirmación dejó frío al pelirrojo. ¿Arias? De los numerosos adolescentes que habían pasado por ahí, seguro que ninguno conocía semejante palabra. Para todos ellos la música parecía empezar en Madonna o Michael Jackson, cuando no en los Baskstreet Boys.

COMPROMISO DE AMATEURISMO Nunca me dieron dinero por cantar

Bueno, sin dudas sabía qué significaba la palabra y eso le hizo sonreír (a los del equipo todavía le dolían las orejas por una madre ofendida que les acusó de corruptores de menores). La sonrisa no abandonó su rostro cuando devolvió el modelo al nervioso Blaise. 

–Está bien –dictaminó amablemente. –¿Trajiste la música para tu audición? 

Blaise asintió enérgicamente y empezó a buscar algo en una bolsa hecha de retazos que colgaba de su hombro. Sus manos temblaban de nuevo cuando extendió el montón de CDs sobre la mesa.

–Traje todas las de Verdi, son las que más me gustan, y un par de Puccini. Y, como el anuncio decía canción ligera, también traje "As Time Goes By", de Armstrong. Esto es lo más ligero –puso el dedo delgado y de uñas mordidas sobre un disco verde–: se llama "Piano Man" ¿la conoces? La aprendí en la radio y es...  
Percy levantó una mano para detener la avalancha que preveía.  
–Creo que "Piano Man" estará bien.  
El jovencito le miró incrédulo.  
–Pero...  
–¡Ni una palabra! –le detuvo el pelirrojo y, para dar más autoridad a su orden, empezó a llenar un fragmento del modelo que corría por los del equipo de grabación. –Aquí he puesto que interpretas "Piano Man", de Billy Joel. Mi jefe no tendrá paciencia para escuchar de tus gustos por la ópera. ¿Entendido?

El tono autoritario debió quebrar algo dentro del joven. Sus ojos marrones se pusieron borrosos y el rostro se volvió gris por un instante, Blaise tragó en seco y apretó las manos contra su cadera antes de meter todos sus discos de vuelta al bolso e ir a sentarse. Percy juraría que, con una palabra más, se desplomaría envuelto en llanto.

Se encogió de hombros y palpó el paquete en su bolsillo, eso le devolvió algo de tranquilidad. Entonces buscó con los ojos a Blaise. Estaba en el fondo del salón, con los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas sobre el bolso. Sus labios gruesos y rosados se movían a gran velocidad, ¿estaría repitiendo un mantra? Tal vez, no parecía tener mucho aplomo.

Las llamadas se sucedieron sin que Percy prestara mucha atención. Nadie más vino a inscribirse, así que de repente eran las tres de la tarde y estaba solo en el salón con Blaise. El teléfono interno sonó y lo levantó sin demora.

–Trae al último –ladró Sam y colgó.

Percy se levantó despacio y buscó a Blaise. El jovencito estaba sentado en el fondo de la salita con una revista de costura entre las manos.

–Tu turno Zabinni.  
El chico le miró, luego sus ojos se desviaron a la galería con el membrete de "Estudio", parecía asustado.  
–¿No vas a hacerlo?  
Pero el moreno no respondió, solo resopló audiblemente y se adelantó con pasos cortos, moviendo demasiado las caderas. Percy contuvo la mueca a duras penas  
"Estos maricones…"

Percy lo guió hasta la puerta de cristales que llevaba al estudio.  
–Dame el CD de Billy Joel –Blaise obedeció en silencio. –Esta es tu puerta y esa es la mía –señaló a la entrada forrada en cuero azul de la cabina de audio–, nos podrás ver por el cristal, ponte los audífonos que están junto al micrófono para seguir las instrucciones –se detuvo para asegurarse de que no se le quedaba nada por decir. –¿Alguna pregunta?  
–¿Pagan en efectivo?

El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces, confundido por la inesperada seguridad que reflejaba la frase. Blaise no le dio tiempo a responder, ya se había colado en la sala de grabaciones. La confusión era evidente en su rostro, y Sam, cansado de otro día sin resultados, no pudo evitar burlarse.

–¿Amor a primera vista?

Weasley tampoco tenía energías para el combate verbal que su gordo jefe deseaba. La palabra amor le había recordado a Penélope y todo lo otro. Solo se dejó caer en una de las sillas y esperó a que el amanerado francesito se alistara. Quería alejarse de ahí, pero no quería ir a su departamento. Eso le dejaba solo una opción...

De repente, sus sentidos fueron inundados por algo suave, una voz que casi susurraba palabras ininteligibles a su oído, pero definitivamente confortantes. Percy sacudió la cabeza y tardó varios segundos en comprender que esa era la extraña voz da Zabinni a través de los altoparlantes. A pesar de que habían pasado años desde la última fiesta de "Amo los setenta" a la que le arrastraran Charlie y Hill, pudo recordar la melodía.

Como en respuesta a su recuerdo, la voz adquirió un tono bajo y duro, casi ronco, exactamente como imaginaba él a ese borracho que pide la primera canción de la noche:

_"Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes"_

El susurro aterciopelado volvió, y la vocalización trajo de regreso esa extraña paz. Blaise no cantaba como hombre, o como mujer, cantaba como… ¿Cómo qué?

Giró en su asiento para verle: El muchachito estaba erguido, las manos aferradas a los audífonos y expresión concentrada. Sus ojos cerrados y frente arrugada hacían evidente que, dentro de su cabeza, el estudio y las paredes de cristal habían sido sustituidos por otra cosa.

Las palabras del mesero brotaron de sus labios con acento del bajo Londres y todo:

_"Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"_

Y de nuevo la caricia de la voz andrógina, profunda.

_Oh, la la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da dum_

Los próximos versos fueron dichos sin detenerse, con toda la picardía necesaria para aligerar el ambiente y preparar el auditorio para la coda final, pero también sin tomar aire. Al terminar el _But it's better than drinkin' alone_, Blaise retrocedió un paso y se dobló sobre si mismo.

Percy recordó vagamente que en la recepción lucía débil, pálido y enfermizo. ¿De dónde sacaba las energías para todos esos detalles dramáticos?

Los compases del coro terminaron. Blaise se adelantó de nuevo y abrió sus luminosos ojos marrones hacia la pared de la cabina, donde se todo el equipo le contemplaba en asombrado silencio. Casi sonrió al atacar la penúltima estrofa y su voz regresó con dolor, un dolor tan íntimo que a Percy se le antojo demasiado personal para diez y seis años de vida:

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile   
Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while _

Se detuvo. Los siguientes versos fueron cañonazos, llenos de ira, como si cada declaración fuera a romper un objeto, o peor, una persona:

_And the piano, sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here."_

¡Dioses! ¿Cómo podía cambiar de actitud a esa velocidad? Ahora ¿lloraba?

_Oh, la la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da dum _

Zabinni volvió a cerrar los ojos y se apartó del micrófono. Se volteó de espaldas mientras separaba los audífonos de su cabeza y Percy tuvo la impresión de que se encorvaba. Tomo su bolso de retazos y giró hacia Sam al tiempo que la expresión asustada volvía a su rostro. Esperó. 

El gordo estaba pegado a la pared de cristales, quieto, tratando de ganar control de sus emociones. Percy aprovechó la demora para mirar a su alrededor y descubrió que todos permanecían inmóviles, como presos de un hechizo.

Por suerte, la voz del cantante los hizo despertar.  
–Señor, disculpe… ¿tengo el trabajo?

Para cuando el tercer hijo de Arthur y Molly alcanzó la calle, le hechizo de la voz de Blaise Zabinni había perdido bastante fuerza. En la acera, mientras intentaba decidir a dónde iba, Percy sintió que la angustia de la situación volvía a envolverlo. No era capaz de ir a su piso ahora, así que tendría que tomar un taxi hacía la Madriguera. Podría decirle a su madre que deseaba saber cómo iba todo para el cumpleaños de su cuñado… Sacudió la cabeza, era la peor de las excusas que había inventado en años. Bueno, en lo que llegaba tal vez se le ocurriera otra…

Levantó los ojos para buscar un coche cuando reconoció la torpe figura de Zabinni en la acera del frente. Sus ojos tenían una expresión de miedo que… No lo pensó, cruzó la calle en pocas zancadas.

–¿Puedo ayudarte?  
El chico casi pega un salto al oírle.  
–¿Me conoces? –preguntó inseguro.  
–Eres Blaise Zabinni ¿no? Cantante como un ángel allá dentro –señaló el edificio frente a ellos.  
El otro no dijo nada, pero su expresión pareció aliviada.  
–Perdí mi mapa –dijo de pronto con los párpados bajos.  
–¿Tu qué?  
–Mi mapa –repitió–, no puedo volver sin mi mapa.  
–¿No conoces el camino? –inquirió extrañado.  
–No lo recuerdo. Tampoco recuerdo dónde dejé el mapa –parecía al borde de las lágrimas.  
–No hace falta, dile a taxista que…  
–¡No puedo tomar un taxi!

El moreno pareció horrorizado por la idea y Percy desistió de preguntarle si era por el dinero o porque olvidaría cómo había llegado al interior del taxi, en primer lugar. Entonces recordó la tienda.

–Ven –señaló el toldo dos puertas más allá–, vamos a comprar un mapa.

La tarde fue rara.

Blaise no podía tomar un taxi o usar ropa de su talla, pero pagó el mapa y una botella de agua con una tarjeta de crédito dorada que surgió del fondo de su extraño bolso. Luego sacó unos comprimidos y se los tomó en seco, sonrió agradecido cuando el pelirrojo le acercó su propia botella para aplacar el sabor. Estaba loco de remate, ¿no?

A Percy no le fue difícil barajar la idea de que debía acompañarle a casa. En el mapa descubrió que Grimauld Place n. 12 estaba en camino a la Madriguera y eso lo decidió.

Hablaron mucho durante esos cuarenta minutos de marcha:

Blaise señaló que Oscar Wilde, gran poeta inglés, era irlandés, mientras que Joyce, el cronista de Dublín, había pasado mucho de su vida lejos de la isla.  
Percy recordó que un francés había escrito sobre unas "Flores del Mal" que el creyó ver en los vestidos de Madame Sprout.  
Blaise gustaba de las películas de Dysney, Percy de las canciones de Elvis Presley  
Percy era bueno en química, Blaise en biología.  
A Blaise le gustaba el chocolate, a Percy la vainilla.  
Percy consideraba intolerable la pasta alemana, Blaise asintió, la leche iba mejor con las galletas.

–Las galletas de antes, decoradas con motivos de flores y pájaros eran más lindas que las de ahora –continuó el moreno. –Hay quien cree que se trataba solo de las cajas, pero no, la misma masa era prensada con modelos que hoy parecen alucinantes.  
–Lo mismo pienso de las casas. ¿Te has fijado cuán iguales son los edificios modernos? En este barrio no, pero muchos sectores del Londres moderno son repugnantes. Oye, este edificio es bello…   
Dejó de hablar porque Blaise se había detenido y lo miraba fijamente.  
–Gracias.  
El pelirrojo parpadeo desorientado.  
–Gracias por traerme –explicó el otro y señaló hacia arriba. –Es aquí.  
Percy asintió sin muchas ganas. No deseaba regresar a su vida.   
–¿Estarás bien?  
–Si, Pansy llegará en unos minutos y…  
–¿Panzy?  
–Mi… ¡hermana!  
–Entonces supongo que… ¿puedo llamarte?  
La idea pareció asombrar a Blaise.  
–¿Llamarme? –repitió.  
–Si, tú sabes, por teléfono, para hablar de los irlandeses que honran a Inglaterra.  
–Pues –Blaise pareció ponderar la idea por varios larguísimos segundos. –Solo no llames después de las seis, ¿de acuerdo? Tendría que explicar dónde te conocí y…   
Pero la demanda inquietó al pelirrojo.  
–¿No vas a la escuela?  
–Estudio en casa –de pronto el joven estaba muy apurado. –Bueno, me tengo que ir.

El muchacho se metió en el edificio casi corriendo y Percy suspiró, cansado. Ya tenía la excusa perfecta para ir a casa de su madre: dolor en los pies.

Pero no le molestaba…

TBC…


	27. EL HIJO PRODIGO I

DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS

27 El hijo pródigo 1

_"Mi huerto de camelias  
__ya no me interesa.  
__Quiero ver el Fujiyama."  
_Matsuo Báshó (1644-1694)

Percy se detuvo delante de la reja y respiró con fuerza el olor suave del jardín primaveral. Los barrotes –con muchas curvas y agujas, como para hacer feliz a Blaise– eran casi invisibles por la hiedra que había sembrado Ginny, de olor dulce y violento. El color oscuro de la hiedra era el complemento perfecto para esta casa beige y verde, brillante, ruidosa, amigable. La fachada parecía nueva, como renovada tras la restauración de dos años atrás, pero Percy sabía que los constructores habían hecho mucho más que "remozarla".

Empeñada en mantener a los hijos cerca, su madre había reestructurado el interior para que albergara cuatro apartamentos independientes y algunos espacios comunes, de modo que Bill, Charlie y los siameses no se mudaran, pero tuvieran privacidad. Ron y Ginny eran los únicos que seguían viviendo en la casa principal, pero Percy podía apostar que la ingeniosa Molly tenía pensada alguna solución que los mantendría a menos de un tiro de piedra en cuanto mostraran ganas de vivir "por su cuenta."

Percy torció el gesto y se preguntó si también habría espacio para él, por un rato al menos, durante las horas que tardara en decidir qué haría con Penélope. Si la casa era lo suficientemente amplia para no chocar con Ron, Charlie y, especialmente, Deacon. Bueno, ya estaba ahí ¿no? Avanzó despacio por el caminito del jardín, dejó atrás el garaje y sintió alivio al ver la puerta de la cocina abierta –como siempre– y a su madre picando cebollas con la misma estrambótica guillotina que le fascinaba cuando tenía cinco años y no tenía permiso para tocar nada con filo.

–Buenas tardes, Percy, querido –saludó Molly sin levantar los ojos, como si su tercer hijo llegara todos los días a esa hora.

–Buenas tardes, madre.

El joven se sentó en la mesa de las comidas familiares y estudió con cuidado su entorno. De algún modo, la cocina no había cambiado. Se preguntó si…

–Hay mouse de chocolate en la nevera –comentó la mujer, y él agradeció que adivinara su hambre, pero no preguntara las razones.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Percy se comió casi la mitad del dulce observando a su madre preparar la cena familiar con eficiencia, sin mancharse las manos o estropearse las uñas redondeadas y bien pulidas, con ese esmalte color carne claro que le recordaba de siempre.

–Y, dime –se le ocurrió decir al cabo–¿cómo van los preparativos para la fiesta de… Deacon?

Se arrepintió en cuanto la última sílaba salió de su boca, pero no podía tragarse sus palabras¿o si? Molly Weasley levantó los ojos –marrones, grandes, de pestañas cortas– de la carne que troceaba y lo observó por un momento. Luego volvió al cuchillo y las lonjas de pernil rojo, húmedo.

–Dice Charlie que van bien.

Percy hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la mención de su hermano, pero ella fingió ignorarlo y continuó hablando, como si a Percy de verdad le interesara saber de ellos.

–¿Sabes? Me gustaría que tu padre me hubiera organizado fiestas así cuando teníamos treinta. Ahora estoy muy vieja.

–No eres vieja, madre. Solo...

–No hablo de mi edad –le interrumpió Molly–, hablo del tiempo entre nosotros. Tu hermano tiene razón: esas cosas hay que hacerlas a cada rato, para que la relación no se vuelva rutina, grisura. ¿Sabes que a veces el amor de acaba y uno no se da cuenta? Sigues adelante un día, otro, sin pensarlo. Pero si te mantienes activo notarás el cambio y sabrás cuándo decir basta, fuimos felices, conservemos el buen recuerdo.

La mujer se levantó para buscar una bandeja y empezó a acomodar carne, zanahorias, papas, coles y tomates. Siguió hablando sin mirarle, cuidando el espacio entre los ingredientes del asado con actitud maniática.

–Sigues adelante un día, otro, sin pensarlo, por Dios, y un día miras para atrás y descubres que perdiste un cantidad absurda de cosas: renunciaste a unas costumbres y adquiriste otras; dejaste de ver a los amigos; transigiste con el jefe; aprendiste lo que parecía un galimatías porque te pasaste noches sin dormir y sin hacer el amor; tus hijos crecieron y no tienes idea de quiénes son, o como los educaste, siquiera si tu los educaste; tienes más canas que sonrisas y demasiadas ganas de gritarle a los empleados. ¡Hay Dios!, y sigues adelante porque ya estás en medio del desierto y la sed abrasa y no hay regreso, no hay regreso.

Molly levantó el rostro de pronto, sus ojos pedían perdón.

–Qué horror¿no Percy? Sueno como una vieja amargada. Es que en estos días ¿sabes?, a menudo trato de recordar cómo era yo cuándo todo esto empezó, cuando les perdí a Bill, Charlie y a ti.

–Madre, nunca me…

–Claro que si –le interrumpe ella. –Recuerdo perfectamente cuando regresaste aquel día de la escuela: fuiste derechito donde Charlie para mostrarle tu primer dibujo. Yo no existía para ti. Me sentí…

No llega a decir cómo: solo sacude la cabeza y lleva la bandeja al horno. Percy se queda mirándole incrédulo, inseguro de qué debe hacer. Acaba por levantarse. Camina con fuerza hacia ella para terminar esa charla horrible, que la mujer dilata con la excusa de programar el temporizador del horno.

–Tú eres mi madre. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir…?

Pero la pelirroja gira y se le enfrenta. Es más baja, y bastante más ancha, pero sus ojos despiden chispas que lo intimidan.

–Lo único que Charlie no logró inculcarte fue respeto por tus mayores –resopla con fuerza. –Supongo que tiene que ver con una figura paterna tan cercana en edad ¿no? En fin, no importa –Molly lo aparta y regresa a la mesa, vuelve a hablar. –Tenías veinte meses cuando llegaron los siameses, Bill ocho años, Charlie cinco, ellos pueden recordarlo, tu no. Supongo que es una suerte que no puedas recordar los días de angustia, de tristeza que cayeron sobre esta casa. Arthur y yo estábamos tan asustados ante la idea de que iban a morir, o a vivir con sus cuerpos cercenados, que les perdimos de vista a ustedes. Suena irresponsable ¿verdad? Lo fue. Una semana después del parto, desperté de madrugada con el corazón en el puño¿dónde estaban mis hijos? Me di cuenta de que no sabía nada, nada de la casa, de la niñera, de la ropa para la escuela. Pensé, estúpidamente, que Lily los había llevado a su casa, pero no recordaba haberle pedido nada semejante. Por fin me decidí a llamar para acá y me salió Bill, soñoliento.

–_Hola, residencia Weasley._

–_¿Bill? Es mamá._

–_Mmmm¿mami¿Qué pasa?_

–_Nada, querido, nada. Ponme a la niñera._

–_Se fue. _

–_¿Se fue¿A qué hora?_

–_Mmmm… Creo que… si, a las 8:30. _

–_¿A las 8:30 de la noche?_

–_No mamá, a las 8:30 de la mañana del lunes. Nos llevó a la escuela y se fue._

_Molly se detuvo, tratando de recordar qué día de la semana era ¿jueves? La voz de su hijo la interrumpió._

–_¿Mamá?_

–_Si querido, dime._

–_Está bien que comamos a la cuenta en lo de Luke ¿verdad? Le dije que vas a pagar todo cuando regreses del hospital. _

_Molly se quedó de piedra. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Bill si comían bien con Lily y sus amigos. ¿Sus hijos estaban completamente solos?_

–_¿Mamá? –insistió Bill, con la voz inquieta._

–_Fue una idea muy buena Bill –se obligó a decir. –Espero que la cuenta incluya bastantes vegetales. _

–_Si mamá. _

–_¿Han hecho las tareas?_

–_Si mamá._

–_¿Y se bañaron?_

–_¡Mamá! –bufó Bill, y ello la hizo sonreír a su pesar. –Es imposible darle comida a Percy y no bañarse luego. _

–_De acuerdo. _

–Cuando colgué, pensé que podría llamar a Lily por la mañana, o a tu tío Julian, pero hubo otra emergencia con los siameses y… Dios, es vergonzoso, es horrible. Fuimos unos padres horribles.

–No –le asegura Percy con miedo-, fuisteis unos padres maravillosos. Entiendo que los gemelos les mantuvieran ocupados, que no pudieran dedicarme todo el tiempo del mundo, pero yo sabía que…

¿Qué sabía? Era un niño, comprende de pronto, apenas intuía que sus padres lo habían abandonado y otras personas ocupaban su lugar, a ellos se aferró. Por supuesto, les siguió llamando papá y mamá, pero Molly y Arthur estaban demasiado absortos en los siameses, Ron y Ginny, como para recuperar a sus hijos mayores. Bill y Charlie eran en quienes buscaba apoyo y aprobación, a quienes celaba. Mientras llora junto a su madre biológica, Percy comprende también sus verdaderas razones para irse de casa.

No eran sus ruidosos hermanos menores, ni Penélope, ni la distancia de la oficina. Se trataba de su relación no resuelta con Charlie, de la decepción y los celos cuando dejó de ser el centro de atención de su hermano.

–_¿Es que no pueden dejar de dar espectáculos en cada parte de la casa? –le reclamó un malhumorado Percy a la pareja que se acariciaba en una esquina del jardín._

_Charlie lo miró desde el pasto, donde estaba tumbado entre los brazos de Deacon. Su propia incomodidad bien patente en el rostro congestionado y el cuello tenso. Desde que regresara de Rumania, su hermanito no dejaba de incordiarle. Se había gastado las neuronas tratando de descubrir por qué era Percy el único al que molestaba su nuevo novio. Que le gustaban los chicos no era noticia, que los trajera a casa tampoco. Pero a medida que el resto de los Weasley aceptaban su singular elección, Percy estaba más susceptible, más agresivo y no lograba entender por qué él, precisamente su favorito, no compartía su felicidad. Justo en ese momento estaba harto, en especial de las interrupciones constantes a su vida íntima. Así que respondió con amargura y conocimiento, o sea, donde más le iba a doler al otro._

–_¿Es que no puedes buscar dónde meterla y dejarme tener una vida por fin? _

–_Si eso es lo que quieres –respondió el menor con tono reposado, tras unos instantes de incredulidad. _

_Nadie esperaba una reacción tan absoluta, seguro, por eso no se dieron cuenta hasta bien entrada la noche de que Percy se había marchado. Sin decirle una palabra a nadie, sin escándalos, y con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para no llamar en los siguientes seis meses. _

Percy se apartó de Molly para soplarse la nariz. Ella tenía las mejillas y los ojos rojos, los labios hinchados, supuso que su imagen era similar. Se sentía a aliviado, como si un gran peso se le hubiera evaporado de los hombros. Ahora comprendía su incapacidad para aceptar a Deacon, el miedo irracional que lo dominaba en ese tiempo horrible, cuando pasó de temer a creer efectivo el abandono de su hermano; la actitud infantil y egoísta con que enfrentó la supuesta confirmación de que estaban hartos de él, a pesar de tener dieciocho años; la injusticia que había cometido con Charlie y toda la familia. Sobre todo, entendió por qué estaba deseando visitar la Madriguera desde la mañana, pero no hablar con su madre. Sacudió la cabeza, asombrado de sus propias máscaras interiores.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor? –inquirió Molly.

Él se limitó a asentir, no estaba muy seguro de si la voz se le quebraría por el cúmulo de emociones que lo atravesaban. La mujer fue a decir algo más, pero el ruido de un auto entrando en el garaje de la casa llamó la atención de ambos, poco después, Deacon y Charlie entraban a la cocina cargados de paquetes.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a uno de los estantes sin fijarse en los ocupantes de la habitación. Se notaba que la bolsa de supermercado pesaba y él solo pensaba en soltarla y poner orden en las compras. Detrás, con otras dos bolsas en precario equilibrio, llegó Deacon. A pesar de la carga, el rumano fue fiel a su costumbre de observar cuidadosamente los sitios a donde llegaba.

Vio a su cuñado en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina, así como la expresión anhelante con que esperaba a que su pareja volteara. Sonrió para sus adentros, seguro de que Percy, tan parecido como era a quien lo educara, no estaba ahí por una visita social.

–Charles –llamó sin poder ocultar algo de la alegría que lo desbordaba-, tienes visita.

El pelirrojo dejó una lata de anchoas en aceite sobre el mesón y giró, sorprendido. El silencio en la cocina era tal, que había asumido que eran los primeros en llegar. Vio a su madre, con signos claros de haber llorado, y junto a ella a Percy. Enseguida dedujo que, cual fuera la razón para que el insufrible de su hermano se apareciera en casa, la visita había acabado con la infinita paciencia de Molly.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –reclamó con la furia que solo el rencor bien alimentado permite y se plantó delante de Percy en dos zancadas. –Dime qué le haz hecho.

El hermano retrocedió, asustado ante aquella agresividad. Apenas recuperaba el control de sus emociones y se sentía agotado, era incapaz de repetir las confrontaciones que solía sostener casi diariamente ante de huir de la casa. La ayuda vino de quien menos lo esperaba.

–Charles, cálmate –y Deacon reafirmó el pedido al retener a su pareja por el hombro. –Cálmate y déjalo hablar.

–No tengo nada que hablar con él –repuso con amargura el otro, al tiempo que giraba para abandonar la cocina.

–¡Pero yo si tengo que hablar contigo! –admitió Percy juntando todo su valor.

Charlie no se detuvo, pero una mirada alentadora de Deacon y un empujón de Molly indicaron a Percy que no debía dejarlo escapar. Le siguió escaleras arriba, consciente de que esta breve carrera era un pago leve por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su hermano.

-Charlie, por favor –llegaron al rellano del segundo piso. –Perdóname ¿si? Fui un idiota, estaba celoso y no sabía cómo expresarlo –alcanzaron el tercero. –Por favor, ya estuvimos peleados suficiente tiempo. –avanzaron por la galería hasta una puerta que Percy no se dejó cerrar en las narices. -¡Hermano escúchame! –el otro se inclinó sobre su buró y fingió buscar unos papeles. –Vale, no me mires, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que dije, de las veces que les ofendí a tu pareja y a ti, de todas las maneras posibles.

Finalmente, Charlie dejó de revolver su mesa de trabajo y se giró. Su rostro estaba rojo, y sus ojos verde claro destellaban de rabia. Percy dio un paso atrás de modo instintivo, conocía esa mirada desde niño, pero mantuvo la mirada firme. El hermano mayor tomó aire para hablar y ¡sonó el teléfono! Ambos se quedaron mirando el aparato con rabia, pero en el dueño del despacho se impuso el sentido del deber. Esta era su línea privada, solo lo llamaban los compañeros de trabajo, su pareja y –antes del desastre- su hermano favorito. Tras hacer a Percy un gesto de que esperara, Charlie respiró hondo varias veces para normalizar su voz y levantó el auricular.

–Weasley –quien estuviera al otro lado no era de su particular simpatía, a juzgar por la mueca que le deformó el rostro. –No, no se nada de eso –levantó los ojos hacia su hermano y lo miró con curiosidad. –Por supuesto, es una situación delicada –tamborileó sobre la superficie de la mesa con la mano libre. –Creo que es la mejor opción… Si, por favor.

Charlie colgó el teléfono muy despacio y se le quedó mirando. Era una mirada de extrañeza, como si lo que le acabaran de informar le descolocara en grado sumo.

–¿Algún problema en el trabajo? –se atrevió a preguntar Percy.

Charlie levantó la cara, con expresión sorprendida. Ya no había rastro de rencor o fastidio en sus ojos, solo curiosidad y cansancio.

–Nada que no pueda esperar hasta mañana. Ya acepté tus disculpas, pequeño¿algo más?

Aquel súbito cambio de actitud desconcertó al otro. ¿Debía hablarle de Penélope, de las peleas diarias, del anuncio de la mañana? Debía, pero no se sentía con ganas de estropear esa reconciliación hablando de su novia, en especial porque esos dos nunca habían congeniado –ahora sospechaba que Charlie, simplemente, había calado mejor en Penélope que él mismo. Negó suavemente.

–Solo quería –se detuvo inseguro. –¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy acá?

Charlie no dijo una palabra, sino que abrió sus brazos y sonrió de medio lado. Percy no tuvo que pensarlo para lanzarse contra ese pecho que lo había acunado desde que tenía memoria. Los brazos del mayor lo estrecharon con fuerza, luego las manos delgadas y suaves recorrieron su espalda y su cuello, le revolvieron el cabello.

–Mi pequeño, mi pequeñito –susurraba Charlie mientras dejaba que Percy le humedeciera el hombro de la camisa. –Ya todo pasó, todo va a estar bien, de verdad, no tengas miedo…

El llanto cedió a los pocos minutos, pero los dos hermanos se quedaron así, muy juntos, disfrutando la dimensión física de su reencuentro. Percy aún olía a magnolias y menta, comprobó divertido el mayor –solía burlarse diciéndole que su colonia era la menos masculina de la familia. Charlie seguía usando su aceite de eucalipto, y su hermanito estuvo más que feliz de reencontrar ese aroma que le inspiraba seguridad, calor, paz. Dos toques discretos en la puerta los hicieron separarse un poco.

–Adelante.

Deacon entró despacio, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro moreno.

–La comida está lista –anunció. –Y abajo mucha de gente se muere por ver al hijo pródigo.

Charlie asintió, Percy y él se separaron despacio.

–Señor Neagu –dijo Percy entonces, con la voz aún entrecortada. –A usted también le debo una disculpa. Se que es un poco tarde para ello, pero quiero que sepa que lo siento. Creo que fui el primero en comprender que usted no era como los otros novios de Charlie y… Actué como un niño celoso y me avergüenzo de ello, mucho.

El rumano sonrió, divertido ante este joven que se estrujaba las manos como un escolar. Miró por un instante a su pareja, que, detrás de Percy, no cabía en si del orgullo.

–No hay nada que disculpar. Charles es hombre maravilloso, si un extraño viniera robar mi hermano carísimo cuando yo quince años, yo también desagradable, mucho desagradable –tendió su mano grande y callosa, que el joven pelirrojo se apresuró a estrechar. –Deacon, puede llamar Deacon.

TBC…


	28. EL HIJO PRODIGO II

DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS  
28 EL HIJO PRÓDIGO II

"_Fue preciso algo siempre  
y no fue porque tú  
tenías lazos blancos en la piel  
tú, tenías precio puesto desde ayer  
tú, valías cuatro cuños de la ley  
tú sentada sobre el miedo  
de correr."_  
"La familia, la propiedad privada y el amor",  
Silvio Rodríguez

El auto cruzó las rejas de la residencia y el joven del asiento trasero suspiró de alivio, le día había sido una lata.

Los amigos de Harry lucían inquietos, la ausencia del moreno les había dejado sin guía. Todas las clases habían estado mirando a las ventanas, en tensión, como si esperasen ver aparecer a su amigo a cada minuto. Pero, en los pasillos, cuando se reunían con el resto de la pandilla para intercambiar noticias, había una persona con actitud de certeza. Ginebra no miraba a los rincones, lo miraba a él, con una mueca de molestia en su rostro pecoso que lo incomodaba profundamente.

Eso había hecho la jornada especialmente desagradable. Bueno, eso y saber que Harry estaba en su mansión, tal vez semidesnudo frente a la piscina, mientras él escuchaba la monótona voz de Binns hablando de las rebeliones irlandesas del siglo XIII. ¿A quién le importaba el destino de Irlanda? No a él, seguro. Él solo deseaba alejarse de la chica Weasley –¿cuándo se había teñido su roja y horrible cabellera de ese aún más horrible rubio platino?– y regresar a los brazos de Harry.

Bajó del auto con premura, seguro ya Jaime estaba cruzando el recibidor para abrirle. Se detuvo al sentir pasos a su espalda. Giró, pestañeó, abrió la boca.

–Es un placer verte, Draco –sonrió Sirius Black.

El rubio no dijo nada, estaba asustado, francamente asustado. Por lo que entendiera de las medias palabras de la jornada anterior, ese hombre era un… asesino. A Draco no le importaba que Black estuviera cazando a alguien que había dañado a su familia –aunque la manera en que amenazaba a Harry y Remus nadie se la había aclarado–, no era idiota. En su familia, salir de cacería significaba lo mismo hablando de zorros, que hablando de judíos en 1340. El padre adoptivo de su novio era eso, un asesino. Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en lo que podía ocultar la dulce sonrisa del lánguido Remus.

Draco dio un paso atrás, debía penar con racionalidad. No, no podía. Ese hombre mataba, matar estaba mal. Así de simple. Harry… ¿Harry sabía que su padre mataba? Por supuesto idiota, ¿no recuerdas cómo se conocieron? Salvador, dos disparos, dos yonquis muertos, ¿te conozco?, ve con Dios. ¿En qué se había metido? En un lío, vaya noticia.

–También es un placer verle de nuevo, señor Black –se obligó a decir con una sonrisa de presentador televisivo.

Luego volvió a andar hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde Jaime esperaba por ambos, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna.

–Señor Black, es un placer su visita –saludó el mayordomo cuando cruzaron el umbral.

Draco bufó, incómodo con la familiaridad. Sirius no había puesto pie en esa casa en veinte años y todo lo que Jaime decía era "Es un placer su visita". Pero lo mejor estaba por llegar.

–El señor Malfoy lo espera en su despacho.

Black no se mostró sorprendido, solo sonrió, asintió y giró hacia Draco.

–No le digas a Harry que llegué ¿vale? Quiero darle una sorpresa. No te preocupes, Jaime, recuerdo el camino.

Y se perdió en los corredores de la mansión.

–El señor Potter está en el jardín –informó Jaime con voz neutra.

Pero Draco ya no quería correr a sus brazos. Prefería pensar por un rato, a ver si lograba conciliar de alguna manera el hecho de que se había enredado con un asesino a sangre fría, cuyo padre adoptivo era gay, y asesino también.

–Gracias –repuso distraído.

¿Qué hacer?

–Y el señor Severus en la biblioteca –agregó el mayordomo al punto porque, como buen mayordomo, sabía leer la mente de los adolescentes atormentados.

Si, era una buena idea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius tocó dos veces la puerta de madera oscura, luego giró el picaporte. Estaba abierto y avanzó para encontrarse de frente a un imponente buró de nogal tras el cual le esperaba Lucius Malfoy, con su sonrisa cínica de siempre.

–¿Fue buena la caza? –saludó el rubio cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada.

El recién llegado asintió en silencio, ocupado en observar la habitación.

–No ha cambiado nada –comentó cuando estuvo seguro del ambiente y fue a sentarse en una de las butacas ante la mesa.

–¿Por qué habría de cambiar? –Lucius se levantó y caminó hacia el mueble bar. –¿Whisky?

–Coñac.

El rubio sirvió una generosa cantidad en la copa, se escanció un whisky triple para él y regresó a la mesa.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Sirius tras el primer trago.

–De nuestros hijos.

–No te preocupes, ya tu delicado heredero está buscando otra manera de romper con Harry.

–No creo que logre espantarlo, los Potter son testarudos.

–No te voy a ayudar.

–¿Ni aunque te ofrezca dote?

Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿Lucius estaba insinuando que…? Decidió acercase tangencialmente.

–Creí que los Brocklehurst aún estaban interesados.

–Lo están, pero yo podría romper el contrato si recibiera… una oferta mejor.

–No suelo comprar personas –decidió aclarar el moreno.

A Lucius casi le pareció divertido que alguien como Sirius se ofendiera por semejante cosa.

–No ¡claro! Demasiado bien sabemos cuánto aprecias la vida humana –Sirius ni se inmutó. –Pero no me importa, no soy quien para dictar cátedras de moral, seguirá sin importarme, siempre y cuando incluyas a mi hijo en la escasa lista de personas a las que no matarías. A cambio, yo podría incluir al tuyo en la lista de los que están a la altura de la familia.

El último de los Black contempló atónito al último de los Malfoy. Hacia veinte años que no pisaba esa casa, ni ninguna de las propiedades de la familia, pero antes había pasado otros veinte años oyendo conversaciones como esta. Incluso, alguna vez, había fantaseado que sus padres y los de James negociaban su matrimonio. Creyó haber escapado de todo eso, pero no, nunca puedes correr tanto, tan rápido y por tanto tiempo: el pasado siempre te alcanza. Conocía la frase "está a la altura de la familia", Lucius sabía que él sabía.

Trató de imaginarse la cena de esa noche. Lucius hacía algún comentario inane y mencionaba que, a pesar de los distanciamientos circunstanciales, un Potter siempre sería un Potter y que "estaba a la altura de la familia". Draco dejaría caer el tenedor y miraría a su padre sorprendido; Harry lo miraría a él, tratando de saber si debía sentirse halagado u ofendido; Remus también lo miraría, pero como Remus sabía, su mirada probablemente sería de reclamo; Snape… como siempre, miraría el rubor de su hijo y arrugaría la nariz, fingiendo que nada le sorprendía o interesaba.

–Por supuesto que está a la altura de la familia –repuso al tiempo que alzaba la copa, invitando al brindis y sonreía a su primo.

Lucius imitó el gesto y terminó su whisky de un trago.

–Creo que tu esposo y tu hijo están en el jardín. La comida se sirve a las siete.

Sirius tomó nota mental de cómo Lucius llamaba a Remus, terminó su bebida y se marchó. Sería una cena divertida.

En algún lugar del infierno, Narcissa Black–Malfoy, Arcturus Black y Augustus Rookwood, sintieron que la intensidad de sus tormentos aumentaba.

TBC…


	29. SIEMPRE HACIA DELANTE

DE LEYES Y VENGANZAS 29

Siempre hacia delante

"_Muchacho de ojos de niña:  
sigo tus pasos y no te das cuenta.  
No sabes que tienes en tus manos  
las riendas de mi alma."  
Anacreonte _

**Uno **

Harry abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de que la modorra durase un poco más. Había sido una noche agradable –el calor de los brazos de Draco tenía que ver en eso– y no estaba seguro de querer ir a ningún lugar.

–De pie, dormilón –susurró en su oreja Draco antes de salir del lecho.

Él gruñó y trató de hundirse entre las mantas, en especial porque su cuerpo había reaccionado al cálido aliento del rubio de modo bastante vergonzoso.

–Llegaremos tarde a la escuela –le advirtió Draco con burla.

El leve golpe de la puerta del baño indicó a Harry que su pareja había pasado al baño.

Se miró la entrepierna con preocupación. El ruido de la ducha era poco tranquilizador, incluso incitante. Cerrando los ojos, Harry llevó una mano a su pene y empezó a masajearlo. El primer toque lo hizo temblar de placer y apresuró el ritmo al tiempo que imaginaba el pálido y duro cuerpo de su novio en la ducha.

–Draco –gimió.

Si. Draco bajo el chorro de agua, el vapor empañando los cristales y humedeciendo sus cabellos, sus manos apoyadas en la pared de azulejos grises y sus caderas delgadas ligeramente inclinadas. El deseaba atrapar esas caderas, meterse en la cálida estrechez de las nalgas pequeñas y turgentes que acariciara la noche anterior.

–Draco…

El ritmo era ya frenético. De un golpe, Harry se derramó, docenas de soles estallaron bajo sus párpados y sus pulmones se detuvieron en un trago de aire demasiado espeso. El muchacho se estiró, con el cuerpo totalmente laxo. La deliciosa cosquilla desaparecía poco a poco –aún podía sentirla en sus talones y nuca–, dejándole eufórico y agotado.

Desde la puerta del baño, Draco observó el cuerpo jadeante con sentimientos mezclados: fascinación, halago, extrañeza. Había perdido las erecciones matutinas involuntarias tras dos meses de adicción y tras tantos "experimentos" le costaba imaginar la vida sexual de las personas de su edad, al menos de seres tan… inocentes como Harry. Ya no le interesaba probarse con el sexo, hasta la aparición de Harry, ni siquiera le interesaba el sexo. ¿Debía preocuparle el que su cuerpo no reaccionara a los gemidos que lo llamaban, al olor de sudor y semen? Hermosa visión, sin dudas, pero…

No estaba seguro de qué debía sentir o hacer. Regresó al baño a vestirse y dar a Harry tiempo de recuperar sus sentidos. Luego regreso a sacarle de la cama y bajaron a desayunar sin comentar el hecho. Allí se unieron a la charla ligera de Lucius, Remus y Sirius y partieron a Howgarts en sus respectivos autos tras un leve beso de despedida.

Ya solos, los adultos dejaron de fingir tranquilidad y borraron las sonrisas.

–Molly no va a estar feliz –comentó Sirius cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Malfoy chaqueó los labios, poco le importaban cuáles hubieran sido los planes de Ginebra Weasley para Harry.

–Respecto a lo otro… –comenzó Remus.

–La respuesta sigue siendo la misma –le interrumpió su pareja.

–Siri, esto se está poniendo más complicado de la cuenta. Es mejor que Harry lo sepa por nosotros a que otra persona…

–¿Quién se lo va a decir? –le espetó Black con fuerza. –Borramos todas las huellas.

–Voldemort es un hombre de grandes recursos –advirtió Lucius.

Sirius lo miró con odio, pero no le contestó.

–Vamos a casa Remus, hay que preparar muchas cosas. Lucius –y caminó hacia su auto sin esperar respuesta.

Remus hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al rubio, el que su pareja no refutara el consejo de Malfoy de inmediato significaba que su opinión lo había tomado desprevenido. Sirius volvería a pensarlo, por lo menos.

–Hasta la tarde Remus –se despidió Lucius con una leve reverencia, y lo vio marchar.

En su auto, Harry también pensaba en los Weasley, en dos, para ser exactos: Ginny y Ron. La menor de los pelirrojos estaba obsesionada con él desde la escuela elemental y no daba señales de calmarse. Eso de teñirse de rubio había demostrado, además, que sospechaba de su atracción por Draco desde el principio. ¿Y qué haría la pequeña cuando le contara de su nueva relación? Se deprimiría, por supuesto, y Ron –que siempre actuaba antes de pensar– buscaría al "causante". Ya podía ver la pelea a la hora del almuerzo. No. Draco no almorzaba en el comedor principal de Hogwarts. Igual, ya podía ver a Ron buscando a Draco en el gimnasio de esgrima o en cualquier otro lugar. ¿Por qué nada podía ser fácil en su vida?

Al llegar al parqueo del complejo escolar y bajar del auto, Harry perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, pues quedó casi asfixiado por el triple abrazo de Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

–¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! –le reclamó la castaña.

–¿Por qué no contestas el celular, compañero?

Harry les observó incrédulo, sus dos últimos días habían sido tan intensos que su teléfono roto en el sucio piso de la peluquería el sábado.

–Se rompió en el centro comercial –recordó.

–¿Y dónde estaban tus padres y tú el domingo?

–En lugar seguro, Ginny –contestó cortante.

No soportaba que se pusiera posesiva. Pero la aludida solo hizo un pequeño mohín y se acomodó un mechón de su ahora rubio cabello tras la oreja.

–Bueno, lo importante es que has llegado temprano hoy –intervino Hermione al tiempo que enlazaba a Ron y Harry por los brazos. –Vamos, la primera hora es con Sprout y ya saben cómo se pone.

Antes de dejarse conducir dentro del edificio, Harry echó un vistazo alrededor. Vio a Draco, cerca de una de las puertas de la escuela, con la sombra de Grabbe junto a él. El rubio se detuvo antes de entrar y giró la cabeza, como si dijera algo a su guardaespaldas que él no podía oír por la distancia y el bullicio de los estudiantes: era la señal convenida de que todo estaba bien y el rubio esperaría a que hablara con sus amigos. Se dejó arrastrar por Hermione a la tortura de Madame Sprout.

**Dos**

Percy terminó su café y observó a Penélope con atención. Los dos días pasados en la Madriguera le habían llenado de resolución, y ahora ya no temía enfrentarla. Solo esperaba, por el bien de ambos, que lo de su embarazo fuera solo una falsa alarma.

–¿Has ido al médico? –le preguntó cuando ella dejó su taza de té, antes de que se llevara a la boca una pasta de chocolate.

Penélope le miró con sorpresa, no le gustaban las preguntas directas y hasta la semana pasada lo había convencido de que eran un gesto que delataba la baja categoría social.

–Use otro método.

–¿Y? –exigió ya impaciente, ahora se daba cuenta de que la falta de paciencia era una señal de lo deteriorado de su relación.

–Falsa alarma –y había amargura en sus palabras.

Percy se sintió profundamente aliviado, pero el dolor en las palabras de su novia tampoco era agradable. ¿Qué significaba para ella ese bebé, una esperanza, un objetivo? Prefería no pensar en ello y seguir adelante.

–Es mejor así.

Ella lo miró con expresión ultrajada, sin comprender. Dios, ¿cómo había creído que pasaría la vida junto a ella, que eran el uno para la otra?

–Esto se acabó, Penélope. Puedes quedarte con el apartamento, yo vuelvo a la Madriguera.

–¿Qué hice?

Percy miró hacia la calle a través de la vidriera, era mejor mirar el tráfico de Londres que esos ojos anegados en lágrimas que ya no le causaban emoción.

–No hiciste nada, yo tampoco hice nada. A veces, las cosas simplemente se terminan, se mueren sin que nos demos cuenta.

El pelirrojo se mordió los labios. No iba a llorar, ya lo había hecho junto a Charlie la noche anterior. Estaba seguro de que ella no necesitaba saber más. Después de todo, era cierto que ya no la amaba. Recordó lo que Molly dijera "¿Sabes que a veces el amor de acaba y uno no se da cuenta? Sigues adelante un día, otro, sin pensarlo…", le pareció que era un buen final.

–Estamos a tiempo para decir basta, fuimos felices, conservemos el buen recuerdo. No quiero que conserves un mal recuerdo de mi, Penélope.

Ella no dijo nada. Tomó una servilleta para secarse los ojos y asintió entre sollozos contenidos.

–Si te molesta mi presencia, puedo mandar a Ron y los gemelos a recoger mis cosas.

Ella negó con fuerza. Eso era predecible, no soportaba a su familia, no deseaba que vieran su vida expuesta, destrozada, comprendió Percy.

–Sacaré mis cosas hoy mismo -concluyó. –¿Te llevó a algún sitio? –se le ocurrió ofrecer.

–No… yo… –Penélope hipó con muy poca elegancia, y tragó fuerte– llamaré a mi madre. Me iré a su casa para darte tiempo a sacar todos tus posters de tribus urbanas.

Percy reconoció la puya, estaba insinuando que regresaba a esconderse entre las faldas de Charlie, que en realidad nunca había dejado de querer a su hermano. No se ofendió, ya se había reconciliado con ello, con el hecho de que coleccionar afiches de tribus urbanas era un modo de mantenerse cerca de su única figura paterna ¿o materna? Lo feo había sido usar a Penélope para huir de él y el resto de su extravagante familia.

–De acuerdo.

Se levantó y dejó un billete de cinco libras en la barra, para que la dejaran llorar o huir al mejor estilo rosa. Luego trató de serenarse caminando hacia su trabajo. Su cerebro bullía, pero saludó a Crystal con normalidad e ignoró la mirada envenenada de Sam, cuyo rostro se deformaba mientras escuchaba en el salón de grabaciones las muestras de las orquestas acompañantes.

–¡Weasley! –ladró en cuanto el joven se hubo acomodado en su puesto.

El pelirrojo no se inmutó por el hecho de que su jefe hubiera esperado a verle sentado para llamarlo. Solo se acercó despacio al cristal que separaba la sala de grabaciones de la de controles.

–¿Si?

–Localiza al maricón ese que cantó Piano Man, que venga a grabar algún día de la semana que viene.

Asintió con desgana, aunque las palmas de sus manos se cubrieron de un sudor frío. Había estado buscando una excusa para llamar a Blasie, una buena excusa que cubriera su galopante simpatía por el delgado francesito.

Regresó a rellenar papeles. Tenía dos cosas que hacer en su hora de almuerzo: preparar una mudanza y visitar Grimauld Place n. 12.

TBC…


End file.
